Fates Intertwined: The Threads That Bind Us
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: It starts with chance meetings until all lives are connected, bound by the threads of Fate. Cheesy no? Well cheesiness is all I can give. If it helps, it starts off with Duo who gets himself in quite a bit of trouble. Read all A.N.'s. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Good lord, I couldn't help it. This popped up out of no where and I was like, I have got to post this. It's a test to see if I should make something of it. Got some of it down, but I'm still not sure where it's going exactly.

Disclaimer: If I owned the gundam boys, the show would have gone a lot differently. However, I don't own it so I can only sulk and sigh and dream of such a thing.

Pairings: None definate yet, not sure if they'll be any. If there are they'll be random as the story moves along.

Warnings: Shounen ai, so there's boy love or at least attraction. As much as I try to keep them in character I usually end up failing, so OOC. It's Alternate Universe, which I always do. A bit bloody, but that's only in the fight scenes. Now move on, I got a fic to start here.

--------------------------------------

"Watch where you're going punk!", a man cried out as he was knocked into by a passerby.

He turned to glare at a teenaged boy dressed in raggedy clothing. As raggedy as his clothes were, his hair and skin were clean, the former combed into a neat braid. The boy only offered him an innocent grin, scratching the back of his head in an almost nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry, man.", the teenager apologized, "Didn't see you there."

The man only huffed before turning to walk away, grumbling under his breath about street rats. As he left, the boy stuck his tongue out at him, pulling his other hand from behind his back to reveal a heavy looking coin purse resting in his palm. He sighed in satisfaction as he threw the purse into the air to catch it in his other hand. Life was sweet, especially when people wore their money so carelessly.

He began on his way, weaving through the busy streets of the bazaar, his hands working stealthily as he did so. He had managed another coin purse, a dagger and an apple. The apple he bit into, enjoying the fruit that was his breakfast and pocketed the purses. The dagger he tied to his waist; he was lucky to have acquired a weapon. It would give him reasonable defense until he was able to sell it.

He came to a quick halt as he collided with a burly body, his apple dropping to the ground as he steadied himself. It didn't take him long until he realized that he was being surrounded and his hand rested idly on the dagger.

"You are being the wanted theif.", the burly man began with a heavy accent, stroking his graying beard as he studied the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, how do you figure?", the boy asked, the surrounding men chuckling.

The first jabbed a thumb in the direction of a wall, and he followed it with his eyes. He was greeted by a wanted poster of himself with a grin on his face giving a victory sign, and he gave a nervous laugh. Okay, so maybe he _was _the wanted thief. The men laughed as well, much more darkly as they slinked closer to him on all sides.

"The wanted Duo.", the leader said, his hands rubbing together, "You are wanted dead or alive. There is special price on your head."

"Oh really?", Duo asked, wanting to keep the converstion going as long as possible, "How much am I worth?"

"Fifty pounds of gold.", the man provided.

Duo paused in thought. That was alot of gold, maybe he should turn himself in? He shook his head to clear it of the thought. He was pretty sure they wouldn't pay him.

"Fifty pounds, huh? That's not worth the effort, now is it?"

"That is only for head.", the man clarified, "The rest is worth one-hundred fifty pounds of gold."

Duo's eyes widened at the amount. Someone in the palace didn't like him. He became aware of the men around him once again and he nervously laughed as he tried to think of a way out of this. He was surrounded on both sides and he had no idea how he would get past any of these men. They were all large in stature and the one in front of him seemed to be the biggest. Perhaps he could manage to talk his way out of this.

"Okay guys, it's obvious you're being misled.", he told them, reaching to the wall and removing the wanted sign, "I mean there's no proof that I stole anything."

"That's him, the one who stole my apple!"

They all turned to where a man stood with an officer, pointing in Duo's direction with a reddened and angered face. Duo swore under his breath and the officer glared in his direction.

"You never steal, eh?"

"I never said that.", Duo corrected, "I said there was no proof. Besides, he could be talking about you. I mean you look pretty shady."

"I know it's him!", the stranger continued, "The one with the braid!"

The thugs turned to Duo again, an array of dark looks set on their faces as they chuckled to themselves. Well, this couldn't be good. He found that now the officer was heading in his direction, even as the thugs pulled in tighter to surround him. There had to be a way out of this, there just had to be.

"Alright, you got me.", Duo began, feigning defeat, "I'll go willingly."

The men were ready to spring forward but he stopped them with a raise of his hand, sighing in relief when they backed off just a bit.

"I only have one thing to say."

"And what you say, theif?", the leader asked.

They watched as Duo smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously before he waved to them.

"Catch me if you can."

The men could do nothing but gawk as the boy managed a leap over them, landing on the ground gracefully before running off with his laughter and braid trailing behind him. They stood there stunned for the moment, trying to figure out just exactly how he had done such a feat. It was the voice of Duo's earlier accuser that pulled them from their stupor.

"He's getting away! Don't just stand there!"

With a frusted growl, the larger of the men pulled free his sword, the others following suit. With an array of cries they ran after the boy's trail, ready to catch their bounty. The officer and the civilian followed after them, having reason to chase after Duo themselves.

--------------------------------

Duo couldn't help but laugh as he ran down the streets and alleyways, aware that the men were chasing after him. He hadn't thought it would be so easy to escape, but he counted his blessings. He ducked into a large crack in the side of a building, watching as the men ran by. He couldn't help but grin as he slipped out of his hiding spot, watching the men round the corner and disappearing for the moment. He wasn't safe just yet, they would keep looking for him for quite a while.

He grunted as he collided into someone, falling to the ground in an ungraceful manner. What the hell was going on here? Didn't people watch where they were going now a days?

"I'm sorry, miss."

Duo bristled at the assumption of his being a girl, anger flaring as his mouth got ready to tell the man off. He was stopped however as he looked up at a boy, who was obviously a foreigner. Violet eyes took in the long robe like shirt and matching slacks, the material screaming 'aristocrat'. However, a glance at the sword that was held loosely in the boy's left hand corrected him. This boy was a fighter and if he played his cards right, he could gain his assistance.

The boy held a hand out for him and Duo smiled shyly, his lashes fluttering in a flirtatious manner. Hell, he had to admit he was oddly femine looking, why not use it to his advantage? As he was pulled off the ground, he lowered his head in a bashful manner, looking up at the stranger through his bangs.

"It's quite alright.", he assured him, his voice softer, "It's my fault I was in a hurry."

"Might I inquire as to where you were hurrying off to?", the boy asked, Duo noting the soft accent.

He was from further East, and even if Duo hadn't been sure, the dark sloed eyes and ebony hair was proof enough. It made him wonder just what exactly he had come traveling to the Middle Continent for. It would have to wait, he had to keep up his act.

"Oh, I couldn't burden you with my troubles.", Duo objected, his hands taking hold of his cheeks as if hiding a blush.

The gentleman only smiled at him, in which Duo could have sworn he nearly did blush, before offering him a bow.

"It would be my honor to aid a young woman in trouble.", the boy answered, taking Duo's hand to place a kiss to it, "What sort of man would I be to deny a beauty in need?"

Duo's eyes widened just the slightest as he manged to hold back a chuckle. This guy was seriously flirting with him and as much as he wanted to roll over and die of laughter, he didn't want to blow his cover. If he did say so himself, he was playing the role of damsel in distress quite well.

Their attention was drawn to the end of the street where Duo's bounty hunters now stood, swords unsheathed and crooked smiles on their lips. The familiar leader stepped forward and Duo mentally swore to himself. This couldn't be good.

"So we find you again.", the large man said as if greeting him, "We have business to finish, yes?"

As the burly man stepped forward, Duo rushed to his new defender, hiding behind him and holding onto him by the shoulders. The boy looked to him with a questioning frown and Duo pouted, hoping it would work.

"These bad men won't leave me alone.", he whimpered, buring his face into the boy's back, "They're trying to force me into paying them and since I have no money. . ."

He let his words trail off so that the boy could take the bait and he smirked as he did just that, the stranger's body tensing as he prepared himself to fight.

--------------------------------

Wufei had only just entered the city, having left home in order to train under a skilled master, when he collided with a young woman. A very boyish looking young woman, but he was raised to respect all women, boyish or otherwise. Having thrown her to the ground he offered his help and soon found she would need more of his help. Especially with these thugs following after her. What they were asking of her was unjust and he found it his duty to make sure that they were punished accordingly.

"Stay here.", he ordered the girl, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword.

He stalked closer to the men, who watched him in befuddlement and growing impatience.

"Move along.", he ordered them, the burly leader stiffening.

From the small crowd of men, a better dressed man stepped forward, his eyes narrowing in on Wufei.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?", he questioned, "You're trying to protect a wanted criminal."

Wufei scoffed at that. How on earth could this young woman be a wanted criminal? How dare this man accuse her of such a thing? His grip tightened on his sword as his glare narrowed.

"My name is Chang Wufei.", he introduced himself, pulling his sword free and aiming it at the group of men, "And I protect those who are unjustly accused. This young lady does not deserve your wrath."

The men looked between each other quite confused, a few scratching their head, though frowns fitted every face.

"You not understand.", the burly thug tried to reason, pointing in Duo's direction, "Duo is more than mere thief."

Wufei didn't waver and he took a fighting stance, readying himself for battle. Criminal or not, this young woman did not deserve to be chased after by honorless men. Various growls, chuckles and a whimper from the merchant rose from the small group of seven as they themselves took fighting stances. It wasn't long before they were charging and Wufei lifted his sword to counter them.

The clanging of metal filled the empty alleyway, which was followed by a distraut scream as three of the men fell to the ground; two dead and one of them missing a hand. The remaining men, which was now lessened to four, watched wide eyed as the now handless man continued to scream in horror. He clutched his bleeding stub, eyes wide in pain as he rolled back and forth on the ground. Wufei stood from his crouch, deadly eyes staring in the men's direction and he lifted his now bloody sword with one hand to point it at them.

As he stepped forward, the men stumbled back cautiously and Wufei smirked at their hesitation. Behind him he could still feel Duo's presence and he risked looking back to send her off to safety.

"Stand clear, my lady.", he warned, unable to see Duo's shoulder slump at the words as he turned, "Things could get messy."

By now the burly leader had time to come to his senses again and he gave an angry yell as he rushed forward, his curved sword swinging for Wufei's head. He didn't have time to swing it down, since his arm was soon flying in the opposite direction. He stopped mid run, gawking at the air where his arm should have been. He then looked to the young man, who he hadn't even seen move, but now stood behind him.

It didn't hit him that his arm was truly gone until it fell to the ground, the sword clattering against the cobblestone. He was soon screaming like his fellow minion, falling to his knees as he tried deperately to stop what was left of his arm from bleeding. Wufei ignored the screaming men, his eyes narrowing in on the rest. His sword rose again and that was all it took to have them running away. All that was left was the well dressed man and the merchant who was crouched in a corner whimpering.

The former of the two stood trembling, his sword shaking in his hand as he held it up. Wufei stalked closer, his own sword now dripping blood onto the ground and the man whimpered as he backed away.

"As an officer of His Majesty I command you to stop.", the man ordered, his voice trembling, "You are hereby under arrest and will be punished to the full extent of the law."

Wufei did no such thing, moving closer even as the man held his sword out in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Please.", the man began, turning to begging, "Yeild or else-"

The man grunted in pain, his eyes widening as he heard metal slice into his flesh and he looked to where Wufei now stood before him. Face to face, Wufei stared at the man blankly, his sword buried in the man's thigh.

"Someone of authority should know better.", were his only words before he pulled his sword free.

The hilt of it came cracking down on the officer's head, the man crumpling to the floor unconcious. Ebony eyes closed as Wufei took in a deep breath to calm himself, but his body tensed at the presence of movement. With lightening quick speed, his hand was moving and then there was a surprised squeak followed by a hollow 'thunk'.

He opened his eyes and looked to where he had flung his throwing dagger, making his way to where the merchant tried to free himself. He was trapped by the collar of his shirt to a wooden mast of a cloth canopy's frame, making frantic sounds as the foreigner drew closer to him.

"Please, have mercy.", he begged as Wufei came to stand before him, "You don't understand. I didn't have anything to do with the gang, I only brought the officer. He stole from my stand and I only wanted him to pay for the apple."

Wufei grew rigid, his free hand tightening into a fist as the other tightened it's grip on the hilt of his sword. Slowly he sheathed his sword, his hands reaching to the part of his waist hidden by his shirt. Had the man just said he?

---------------------------------

Duo barely had time to run before he felt himself falling to the ground, his feet having been caught by a whip. Where the hell had this guy been hiding it and why did he carry so many weapons? He cried out as he was dragged along the ground, grunting as he came to a stop and a foot landed none to gently atop his chet. He stared up into ebony eyes that were now glaring down at him and he offered him a smile, hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble.

He watched as the newcomer freed the merchant, handing the man a few coins in redemption for his stolen apple. With a clumsy bow and a hurried thank you, the man ran off, leaving the two alone in the alleyway.

"You're a boy?", the dark-haired boy questioned with a growl.

Duo only shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"You lied to me!", the boy cried.

Duo jumped as the dagger imbedded itself in the ground, inches away from his head. Even though he should have been scared to death, he only glared up defiantely at Wufei.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing!", he objected, pushing Wufei's foot off of him, "And I didn't lie to you. You're the one who assumed I was a girl, I just never corrected you."

Wufei pulled his whip free from Duo, only to encicle it around the boy as he sat up. After pulling his dagger free, he dragged Duo to a standing position with his arms now trapped at his sides.

"It's still as bad as lying.", the boy hissed, pulling the whip tighter so that Duo gasped as he was squeezed, "I should kill you for your deception."

"Whoa, wait a second.", Duo tried to argue, his voice breathless, "You didn't have to help me."

"You asked me to!", Wufei screamed pulling tighter.

By now Duo was struggling to breathe and he felt that at any moment he'd pass out due to loss of air. He tried to answer, but no sound emerged and it seemed Wufei noticed. The whip slackened and Duo took in a gasp of air, his lungs burning slightly as he did so.

"Hey.", he panted, violet eyes burning up into ebony, "So I asked for help. You could have just said no. Then again that wouldn't have been very honorable now would it?"

Wufei glowered at his captive before he was turning away, pulling on the whip and coaxing Duo to follow. Duo stumbled along behind him, trying his best to not fall and wondering where exactly the boy was leading him.

"Where the hell are you taking me?", he asked, trying to find a way to slip free.

He was bound pretty well though, and it would seem that there was no way he was getting free from any of this. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"I'm taking you to the palace.", Wufei finally answered, "I intend to turn you in to the authorities."

Duo blanched for a moment, his struggles doubling as he was dragged through the bazaar. They were given odd stares and they both ignored it. He couldn't let Wufei take him to the palace. Who knew what they'd do to him there? The officer had been right, he wasn't your everyday theif. He was quite the professional and had even tried to steal from the palace once. However, the same night he had entered the palace hadn't turned out so great. He was wanted for both attempted robbery and something he hadn't even done. Well. . .he had intended to. . but he didn't do it, so it didn't count.

"You can't take me there!", he objected, his fighting calmed for the moment, "Do you know what they'll do to me? Hello, wanted criminal here! Besides, I'm pretty sure word has gotten around with what you did."

He watched as Wufei stopped to look back at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"And just what exactly did I do?"

Duo huffed haughtily, a smirk taking his lips as he looked back at his captor.

"Did you not just mindlessly murder, mutilate and harm some men back there? Not to mention you attacked an officer which is a major no-no around here."

"You're the reason that I did it!", Wufei cried, his ebony eyes narrowing.

"And I'm flattered.", Duo answered with a smile, "Really I am, but I just thought you should know. You turn me in and you'll be turning yourself in as well."

He paused to cockily admire his work, as Wufei had dropped his angry scowl to frown in contemplation. He knew the boy wouldn't take the chance and he patiently waited for the whip wrapped around him to loosen. It never happened however and he shuddered as Wufei offered him a dark glare.

"That's just the risk I'll have to take.", was all he muttered before he was leading Duo off again.

Said braided theif groaned as the palace came into view. This was not his day.

-------------------------------------

The royal vizier stood beside the sultan, a yawn breaking free as a man before them rambled on about. . .cabbages? Maybe it was rhubarbs? Who cared! It was horrifically boring and quite frankly, Treize wished to be anywhere but here at the moment. He took to picking at the trimming of his robes and he stiffled another yawn, his blues eyes looking around the room for anything to catch his interest.

Said interest was caught as the heir to the throne walked in, dressed in white, gold trimmed royal garb. His aquamarine eyes glimmered and his golden curls haloed his smiling face as it shimmered in the sunlight. Treize was transfixed with the sight, unable to pull away from the young prince as he drew closer.

He wasn't attracted to the boy, well at least not in a sexual manner(or so he hoped). The boy had this affect on everyone he came across; he was just that beautiful. Treize was unaware that he was being called, that is until the sultan tapped him on his shoulder.

"Your Majesty?"

"What do you think we should do about this shortage of chick peas?", the sultan asked, his face holding obvious amusement.

Treize missed it completely, as his eyes were still focused on the boy who had stopped at the bird cages to pay attention to the brightly colored birds inside. He came around as the sultan repeated the question. Chick peas? His forked brows came together in a frown. What was he talking about?

"My lord?", the farmer called, pulling Treize's attention to him, "What of my farming troubles?"

In truth, Treize could care less of what became of the man's blasted chick peas crop. However, it was his duty to at least pretend that he was interested. Unfortunately, he had no answer for the man.

"I'll shall think of something.", he told the farmer, "When I have found a solution, I'll send word for you. Until then."

The man bowed to him with a thanks and Treize only waved him away, not bothering to watch him leave. His eyes were centered onto the prince, who was once again heading in their direction. The boy smiled brighter as he reached them and Treize returned it, unaware of the sultan's beguiled smirk.

"Hello, Treize.", the boy greeted, "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Your Highness.", the man replied, his smile growing larger, "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm actually quite happy.", the prince answered with a wistful sigh, "It's such a beautiful day today."

The boy turned to the sultan then, the man smiling at his son gently.

"Father, could I perhaps go for walk around the bazaar?", he asked carefully.

Treize cringed at the question. There was no way that the sultan would allow the prince out there, it was hard enough getting the man to let the prince leave his room, let alone palace grounds. Especially after the incident that occured a month ago. He watched the sultan frown and he knew the answer before the man could give it.

"Absolutely not."

"Father, please.", the boy begged, his face falling in disappointment, "I promise I'll take a guard with me. I just want a day outside."

"It's not safe.", the man argued.

He looked to Treize for assitance in the matter and the vizier could only shrug. He himself didn't like the idea of the prince mingling amongst the commoners, but he also knew that the boy desired some sort of freedom. He had been trapped behind palace walls for quite a while.

"Surely _you_ understand, Treize.", the prince turned to him, his lips pouting.

Treize's heart nearly stopped at the sight and he turned away, clearing his throat to hide his now flushed state.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, Quatre can be allowed a day from the palace.", he suggested in favor of the prince, "Just this once."

The sultan only sighed, looking to his son who offered him the best puppy dog look he could muster. He smiled softly as it brought memories of his late wife, who had passed when the prince was still young. He groaned in defeat, nodding once and laughing as his son latched onto him in a hug.

"However, you'll take _four_ guards with you.", the sultan ordered, Quatre eagerly nodding, "And Treize as well."

The man choked, though he was neither eating nor drinking, at the words. The prince came to gently tap him on the back and he calmed soon enough, thanking the boy before looking to the sultan. Was the man seriously sending him out there?

"Your Majesty?", he questioned, the man merely smiling at him, "Are you sure that you don't need me _here_?"

The sultan only laughed, waving Treize's concern aside as if it were nothing.

"I'm quite sure that I can make decisions on my own. I can survive a few hours without you."

His eyes narrowed slyly and Treize stiffened. Why was the king looking at them like that?

"Besides it would give you some time to know my son better.", he said matter-of-factly, "You'll be advising him once he's king."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Treize answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't worry, Traize.", the prince said in reassuarance, "We'll have fun. You'll see."

The smile on the prince's face raised Treize's spirit and he offered a smile back. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

------------------------------------

Wufei entered the palace gates, aware of the stares that he received as he dragged an unwilling Duo behind him. They were soon met by two guards, there to guide them to the sulten and Wufei obediently followed. He paused as four other guards made their way past them, a veiled carrier on their shoulders. He could see through the sheer fabric that there were two people inside, the wind blowing so that he could peek in. He was met by smiling aquamarine eyes and he couldn't help but stare, catching a glimpse of golden strands.

"You know you're drooling."

Duo's voice brought his attention back to the braided thief and Wufei stormed off after their escorts with a snarl. He ignored Duo's swearing as the boy nearly stumbled, slowing only after he caught up with the guards. He looked back over his shoulder to where the carrier was now leaving the palace gates and he couldn't help but wonder just who was hidden behind the veils.

"The Golden Prince.", Duo provided with a knowing smile, as if reading his mind, "Pretty little thing isn't he? I tell you he's more trouble than he's worth. I should know."

Wufei only raised an eyebrow at Duo's words, but didn't pry any further. He was sure that he didn't want to know. In a few moments they had reached the throne room and were standing before the sultan. Before Wufei could even introduce himself, the man stood from his throne with an angered face, his eyes narrowing onto the braided bandit.

"You!", he snarled, his finger pointing.

Wufei heard Duo give a nervous laugh and he merely scoffed, wondering what the boy was going to say to try and get himself out of this one.

"Your Majesty.", the boy greeted, "Long time no see, ne?"

As the man stalked closer, Wufei was aware of Duo's gulp and he couldn't help it as he grew just a bit more curious. Now in front of the two, the monarch gave a nod of gratitude in Wufei's direction.

"Thank you, stranger.", he offered gratefully, his eyes turning to Duo again, "You've helped to capture this kingdom's most notorious villian."

"Would you neccessarily call me a villian?", Duo questioned, "Or notorious for that matter?"

"Silence!", the man bellowed before beckoning his guards forward.

Wufei unraveled the boy from his whip and the guards took hold of him, Duo wincing as heavy shackles were placed around his wrist.

"You shall be awarded as promised.", the king began, returning to his throne.

"I do not wish for money.", Wufei declined, "I only wish that justice be served accordingly."

"Are you sure? The price I'm offering is one hundred and fifty pounds of gold."

Wufei nearly toppled at the price, his eyes looking to Duo in sheer awe. What on earth could he have possibly done to receive such a high price on his head? He declined once again, the king nodding in understanding. Then he was commanding that Duo be taken away and Wufei watched as he left, violet eyes glaring back at him in contempt. When he was gone his gaze returned to the king, who was stroking his beard in a contemplative manner.

"May I ask your name, young traveler? I can tell you are not from these lands."

Before Wufei could even begin, the doors to the throne room opened and a guard carrying an injured officer strolled in. Wufei's eyes widened and his stomach sank as he recognized the face. This would not end well.

"Your Majesty-"

"That's him!", the guard was cut off as the officer lifted his head, pointing a finger accusingly, "That's the one who attacked me!"

Ebony eyes returned to the sultan, who was standing from his throne again, this time his scowl aimed at Wufei. It wasn't long before Wufei was taken prisoner, his own wrists bound in heavy shackles as he was pushed onto his knees before the king.

"Did you think that bringing in a bounty would protect you from your own crimes?", the sultan asked him, his voice fitted with disgust, " It is a crime to attack an officer. Take him away to the dungeons, he shall await his punishment there."

Wufei didn't object as he was dragged away. Of course how could he, he had been warned after all.

-------------------------------------

Duo smiled smugly as he hung by his wrists, arms stretched above his head, against the grimy wall of the dungeon. On his right was a skeleton and to his left a rotting corpse, but it didn't bother him. He was in a chipper mood; he had company. On the opposite wall and in the same position hung Wufei, seeker of justice. Duo couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He was given a snarl and he only beamed brighter, unfazed at the threat.

"So, how does it feel to be a hero?", he asked, his grin widening as Wufei growled.

"Oh, shut up."

T.B.C.

Yes well there is a plot line somewhere in this fic o' mine, I just really wanted to post it and see what you thought. Well toodles, I might post a next chapter depending if people want it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yes well thanks to the two reviews and three alerts, I have been inspired to post another chapter. Aw hell, who am I kidding, I was gonna post the damn thing anyway. Thank you to those who reviewed, and yes Kami-Crimson you're right, I need a beta. I procrastinate though when it comes to actually finding one. Why, when I can do it myself? And then you get ten thousand spelling errors and poor little Quatre has now become Quarter. Let me shut up, you go ahead and read the pairings.

Disclaimer: Can you imagine if I owned the G-boys? Let's just be happy that I don't.

Pairings: As I have been requested to not do the usual pairings, I have decided to agree. Although I must confess I barely write canon yaoi/shounen ai pairings. It's much more fun when you mix it up and this fic shall have gone through puree once I'm through with it. Well not neccessarily puree, but they'll be some pairings you really don't see. Now go on and read the warning.

Warning: This fic will contain shounen ai, meaning somewhere along the lines Trowa might kiss. . .I don't know Zechs or something like that. Or Wufei might be groped by a drunken bar patron, which really isn't boy love but boy molestation. Hmm...maybe I should throw that scene in there? Anywho, there will be OOCness as it can not be avoided, such as Treize being a nervous wreck. Or Heero actually saying something other than "hn" and "omae o kurosu". There's also gore/blood and the occasional bastardization, but in the fun sense (I hope). Enjoy.

--------------------------------------

As the royal carrier was slowly hefted through the streets of the Bazaar, Quatre watched in wide-eyed awe at the sights. There were so many people, so many strange things that he had never seen inside the palace and he wished he could get a closer look. However, he'd have to be satisfied with being escorted, at least for the moment. As they stopped momentarily, Quatre was greeted by a camel's head that pushed its way past the sheer curtains. He smiled at the animal, reaching out to pet it and was granted a sloppy lick against his cheek.

"Your Highness, that creature is filthy.", the vizier objected, pulling Quatre away.

Quatre sighed as the camel was shooed away. At least he got to see something up close. He looked to his father's advisor, the man staring out of the carrier into the streets below. If Quatre could guess what he was looking for, he'd say it was any sign of trouble, Traize was nearly as paranoid as his father.

"We'll be fine, Treize.", Quatre softly told him, "Just enjoy yourself."

Quatre watched as Treize turned to him, offering him an apology and he only smiled at the man before turning to sightsee again. He caught site of a street performance and his eyes brightened as he watched acrobats tumbling and throwing themselves into the air. His hand reached back for Treize's and he grabbed it, squeezing it in his excitement. This he had to get an upclose look at.

--------------------------------------

Treize could only stare dumbly down at his hand, which was now held by Quatre's and he had to remind himself to breathe. He wasn't sure when he had stopped. It was probably when Quatre had actually closed his hand around his. In all his years of working in the palace, he had never once touched the boy, not even grazed him as they walked past each other.

"Treize, look over there!", Quatre urged him, "Do you think we can get a closer look?"

The vizier looked to where the prince's eyes were staring, watching as the acrobats continued their performance. Fired rings and batons were now flying through the air and Treize knew he'd have to disappoint the blond boy. They'd have to look from afar; the crowd gathering about the performers was far too large to risk stepping into.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness.", Treize apologized, pulling his hand free, "You'll have to watch from here, it's far too dangerous to get you any closer."

Quatre frowned, that recognizable pout taking his lips as he looked to Treize. The man had to turn away, knowing that if he stared at the boy any longer. . .well he didn't want to think about that.

"What could possibly happen?", Quatre pondered, his voice the least bit exasperated.

"Well, there could be thieves.", the vizier tried, looking out past the sheer curtains suspiciously, "Bandits and cutthroats, who would love to get their hands on the prince. I'm sorry, Quatre, but you must stay here."

He turned back to the boy only to have his heart drop in a panic. Quatre was gone; when had he slipped out? Frantically he looked about the carrier, as if the prince would reappear at any given moment. His searching was in vain he realized, so he pulled the veiling aside, his eyes looking about the bazaar for any sight of the prince.

"Quatre!"

He caught sight of sun-kissed locks amongst the crowd and he swore under his breath as he realized just where the prince was headed.

"Quatre, get back here!"

After telling the guards to stop, Treize jumped from the carrier, not bothering to wait for them to rest it on the ground. He pushed his way through the crowd following after the prince and hoping he'd be able to drag him away before anyone could recognize who he was.

------------------------------------

Quatre couldn't help but slip away, especially when he had been given the perfect opportunity. As he had jumped down from the carrier, not even the guards noticed his absence and he quickly made his way to where the performers were. It didn't take him long to get there, even though once or twice he was physically stopped by tradesmen trying to sell him something.

He reached in the front of the crowd surrounding the small circle of the stage just as more flames came into play, a large ring set on fire save for where a man was holding it. Quatre watched in awe as an acrobat jumped through it, transfixed with the graceful bodies that moved across the stage. He had always liked watching acrobats, in fact whenever the palace held celebrations he was sure to beg his father to hire them.

He was startled as one of the performers landed in front of him, half a mask covering his face and a body of lean muscle covered tightly in green and gold. The acrobat winked at him, Quatre catching it through the bangs that covered the other half of his face, and a hand was offered out to him.

"Quatre!"

He looked back to find Treize pushing his way through and he groaned in disappointment. If Treize had found him, that meant he'd be dragged back to the palace. He bit his lip in thought for the moment, not sure what to do next. His mind was made up for him as he was dragged up onto the stage, Quatre squeaking in surprise as he was hefted up until he was standing on a platform.

"It seems we have a volunteer.", the ring leader began, a man dressed in ridiculously loud garb.

--------------------------------

Treize paused in his advance as he watched Quatre being pulled up on stage, placed on a platform by one of the perfromers. With the ring leader announcing that the prince was to be their volenteer, Treize thought it would be best to put a stop to it. However, the tug on his waist distracted him for the moment and he looked down to find a small boy running off with his coin purse in hand.

"Get back here!"

He could have started chasing after him, but that would mean leaving Quatre here without someone keeping an eye on him. Perhaps he should have ordered one of the guards to follow him? It was too late now and he watched the boy disappear, all the gold he had brought with him disappearing as well. He let his eyes fall back to Quatre, who now stood in between two jugglers, who just happened to be throwing swords back and forth between them.

A cold sweat broke over his skin as he watched. What if one of those men was off and a sword went flying for the prince? The sultan would kill him. He had to do something. He went to step forward but was stopped as a body stumbled into him, knocking him to the ground. The person that had run into him had landed on top of him, his knee having come in contact with a very vulnerable part of his anatomy. Treize tried his best not to cry, but he did curl up into a fetal postion once the man had scrambled off of him. Watering eyes looked up to see just who had collided into him and he was met with blue eyes and an empathtic look.

"I'm sorry.", the man apologized, looking around nervously, "I was in a hurry."

"What is wrong with you?", Treize questioned, glaring up at him.

The man only shook his head, long blond hair shimmering in the noontime sun. It would seem that Quatre wasn't the only golden thing around these parts.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I'll make it up to you, but I have to-"

Treize watched as the man was tackled to the ground by two men, wincing as he watched a foot collide with his side. What the hell was going on?

-----------------------------------------

"So, Zechs, I finally caught up with you."

Zechs groaned pitifully from the kick that had been delivered to him and he swore as he realized that he had just been caught. He shouldn't have stopped to apologize. He looked up at the appearance of a third man, a man he knew all too well. He was dressed in expensive silk, a royal blue and was heavily jeweled. Large gold rings graced every finger and Zechs moaned pitifully as he realized what damage those rings could do.

He was roughly pulled from the ground and his eyes quickly looked to the man he had knocked over, who had yet to stand up. He didn't knee him that hard, he was sure that he was just overreacting. His thoughts were cut off as a heavily ringed hand connected with his stomach, wanting to double over but held in a standing position. His jaw was then struck with the same hand and he swore as his lip burst, having snagged on a ring.

"Did you really think that you'd be able to run from me?", the man asked, shaking his hand to relieve it from the small amount of pain.

Dazed and hurting, Zechs tried to make words, but he had lost his breath from that hit to his stomach. He turned watering blue eyes to his attacker and he figured he had better try and explain himself.

"Amir, look I can explain.", he tried breathlessly, shaking his head to clear it.

"No, I don't want an explanation. I want the pound of gold that you owe me.", the man told him, pulling free a dagger.

"I have it!", Zechs exclaimed, struggling to back away from the man, "You have to believe me, I have the gold."

"Then why did you run?", Amir questioned, feigning confusion.

Zechs sagged in defeat. He knew he was caught and he had no choice but to reveal the truth. If he survived this, he'd know to avoid loan sharks in the future. He'd learned his lesson.

"Okay, I don't have the gold.", he admitted, "I can get it though. You just need to give me more time."

Amir stopped, studying the blade of the dagger as he thought it over. Zechs silently prayed the man would show mercy. It would give him time to skip town and never look back.

"No.", Amir finally answered after what seemed like hours, "I'll teach you what happens to those that try to dodge me."

Knowing what that would entail, Zechs began fighting against the two men restraining him to try and escape. That only got him a knee to his gut and fist in has face. He stopped struggling to avoid any further beatings and he raised his eyes to look at the ginger-haired man who had finally stood up. Amir looked to him as well and he pointed the dagger in Treize's direction, a dark smile on his face.

"You saw nothing, do you understand?"

He didn't wait for Treize's answer, he only turned and walked away. His two thugs followed, dragging Zechs along with them. The blond let them, knowing he had no other choice. Maybe if he was lucky, that stranger would inform an officer and he'd be helped before they reached Amir's tavern.

----------------------------------

Treize watched as the young man was dragged off and he felt his stomach curl. He had an idea of what was bound to happen to him. He knew alot more than he liked when it came to the world outside of the palace. His feet started after them, in hopes of helping or at least finding an officer, but he remembered the prince. He couldn't leave Quatre alone.

He turned back to the stage only to have his heart stop in fear. The stage was now empty and the crowd was breaking up. Quatre was no where to be found. He pushed his way through the thinning crowd, looking around frantically for the boy, but he was long gone.

"Quatre!"

His call was useless, as the boy was obviously no where in sight. His heart was pounding now, not only in worry for the prince but for himself. When the sultan found out that he had lost his son, he'd lose more than his job.

"Could this day get any worse?"

-----------------------------------

Quatre had enjoyed being the center of attention for the last part of the performance and he even received applause, which brought him a strange sense of euphoria. He had thought he was used to praise, but it would seem that this was different. The show ended and Quatre looked out into the crowd only to frown. Treize wasn't there anymore.

Sea-colored eyes continued to search but he still couldn't find him. He did however see a young man being beat on. Perhaps he should help? A hand took hold of his arm before he could leave and he looked back to find the acrobat from earlier, his mask now removed.

"You shouldn't intefere.", he advised, pulling Quatre in the opposite direction, "You'll just end up in unwanted trouble. Come on, how about we get a drink?"

"I wish I could, but I have to find my fath-"

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind.", the older boy assured him, leading him off, "Besides, the rest of the gang wants to thank you properly for your assitance. My name's Trowa by the way."

Quatre was going to say his father's advisor, but Trowa had cut him off. It would seem that he was going to get a drink whether he wanted to or not. He looked back one last time to find Treize standing from the ground. Well, he was sure that everything would be fine, other than Treize would most likely have a panic attack to find him gone. Yet, Quatre knew he wouldn't get permission if he asked and he really did want to see what a tavern was like. He made up his mind, rushing ahead and pulling Trowa with him.

"Come on.", he urged with a smile, his excitement taking over, "Let's go get that drink."

-----------------------------------

Wufei gritted his teeth as his braided company gave another sigh. He had been doing so every so often for the past hour and if Wufei wasn't hanging from chains, he'd have strangled the idiot. His eye twitched as the boy sighed again and he growled to show just how exasperated he was. It didn't seem to faze Duo any, because the boy was sighing again.

"Would you stop that already!", Wufei bellowed, causing Duo to jump.

The thief only glowered at him, before rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it.", he mumbled, shifting in his chains.

"Just stop.", was Wufei's only words and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"But I'm bored!", Duo whined and Wufei twitched.

Of all people to be locked in this dungeon with. He would have rather suffered sudden death in front of the king than this. Hopefully the guards would come and drag him off soon. He was bound to go mad staying in here.

"So what do you think they're going to do to us?", Duo asked and Wufei looked to him with a glare.

"I don't know, hopefully they'll kill you and give the rest of us peace."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say.", Duo pouted, "You were nice to me before."

"Yeah, well before you had been a girl.", Wufei told him.

He tried his best to shift in his chains. His shoulders were beginning to cramp and he had long lost feeling in his hands. Even prisoners deserved better treatment than this. He looked over to where Duo had begun swinging side to side, a childish grin on his face and Wufei felt his eye beginning to twitch again.

"What are doing?", he demanded and Duo stopped to grin at him.

"I'm entertaining myself.", he answered as if he had been asked a stupid question, "I told you I was bored. You should try it, it's fun."

Wufei only scoffed, turning his head so as not to continue looking at his prisonmate. It was Duo's fault that they were in here, well not neccessarily, but it made him feel better to think that it was. Then again, he didn't have to kill those men, or mutitlate those other guys, or even knock out that officer. He had done it for Duo though, and now he was regretting having run into the thief.

"So, when are we busting out of here?", Duo questioned out of the blue, having stopped in his swinging.

"_We're_ not busting out of anything.", Wufei snapped, ignoring as Duo rolled his eyes, "If you wish to escape, then by all means try. _I _am going to stay right here and get the punishment I deserve."

--------------------------------

Duo only snorted, before he was lifting his legs and flipping himself until he was upside down.

"Fine, suit yourself.", he muttered, his fingers working diligently at the shackles.

He gave a small cry of victory as the locks opened and he gracefully flipped down to the floor, messaging his aching wrists. He rolled his shoulders to loosen those as well, looking to Wufei whose eyes seemed about ready to pop out of his head.

"You do know the punishment you're heading for is death, right?", Duo asked.

He knew that being a foreigner that the sloe-eyed boy knew no such thing, but it was fun to tease.

"How did you-", Wufei's original line of questioning was stopped at Duo's words, "Death?"

Duo nodded, his hands going behind his head as he waited for the question the boy was bound to ask.

"Think you can get me down?"

Duo laughed as he strolled closer, using abandoned chains to climb higher to Wufei's level. Once he had reached, one hand armed with a pick started working away at the locks.

"Sure, I don't mind returning the favor."

It wasn't long before he had managed to get the warrior free, the dark-haired boy landing on his feet gracefully. Duo dropped beside him as Wufei tried to gain feeling back into his limbs, waiting expectantly for his thanks.

"You know, it's called thank you.", he reminded him, waiting a bit too long for his taste.

Wufei only looked to him with a glare that could have killed and Duo backed off. He'd let it slide, but only this once. His arm was soon wrapping around Wufei's shoulder and he began to lead him to the door.

"So, what are we going to do now, buddy?"

He was pushed away, the Eastern boy clearly not wanting to be touched and Duo looked at him with a baffled expression.

"First off, I am _not _your buddy.", Wufei corrected, dusting off his shoulders, "Second, _we _are not doing anything. It's best we go our seperate ways."

Duo snorted, not in the slightest bruised by Wufei's behavior toward him. He merely took the boy by the shoulder again, beginning to take the lead.

"You and I are in this together, Fei Fei."

"Don't call me that!", Wufei objected, pushing him away, "And stop touching me."

"Aw, but Fei Fei, how else will you escape the palace?", Duo questioned, as if he were talking to a child, "You've never been in here, remember?"

Duo avoided the hands that reached for him with a laugh, easily dodging the foreigner as he chased him around the dungeon. He knew they didn't have much time before the guards returned, but it was fun for the moment. He stopped with a surprised yip as his braid was caught and pulled on, causing him to stumble back. However, before he could fall to the ground, Wufei had caught him and he looked up at the newcomer who glared down at him. He offered the boy a smile, batting his lashes and he felt Wufei stiffen.

"Oh, Wufei, you're my hero.", he teased, hugging onto the boy who gave off a curse, "And you're so strong and manly."

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Wufei let him go, causing him to drop onto the dungeon floor, where he began to roll in laughter. He was aware that Wufei was grumbling, walking off into a corner to probably steam.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face.", Duo laughed, standing from the ground, "You looked ready to burst a blood vessel."

"Are we going to get out of here or not!", Wufei yelled, obviously not the least bit amused.

"Alright, Fei Fei. Don't get you knickers in a twist."

"My name is Wufei.", Duo was reminded, "Not Fei Fei, but Wufei."

"Alright, Wufei. We'll go, but you have to help.

He made his way to where the skeleton was hanging, apologizing before jerking it off of the wall and letting it fall to the ground in a pile of bones. Quickle he began searching the wall, his hands finding a loose brick and removing it. Others followed and then he was calling to Wufei for the other boy's help. He could see that Wufei wanted to ask him a question, and he waited for it. It never came however and the two continued working.

"We have to hurry.", Duo urged, looking out the barred window to the sky, "They'll be coming for us soon."

-----------------------------------

Trowa sat silently studying the boy he had brought along with him. His colleagues were gathered around him, laughing and sharing stories for him to keep him entertained. Trowa had been aware that the boy was dressed as an aristocrat, but he seemed much more than that. The ringmaster came to sit beside him, and Trowa nodded in Quatre's direction.

"Tell me, Vernard. Have you ever noticed him before?"

Vernard looked to where Quatre sat, amused with the story he was currently being told, his laughter ringing a bit softer than the rest. He shrugged and then looked to Trowa, whose eyes were studying the boy as if he were a puzzle to figure out.

"You know how the rich are.", he answered, pouring himself a cup of wine, "Barely with the peasants and rarely seen. So this one happens to enter our circle, what do we care?"

Trowa shook his head, not wanting to be swayed. They was something about this boy that he couldn't quite put his finger on. If he was only rich, he didn't carry himself as such. He was much more graceful and with all his charm aside, he seemed to hold himself as if he had authority.

"I've seen what the rich are like.", Trowa continued to argue, accepting the drink poured for him, "He's not one of them."

He took a sip of his drink, green eyes watching as Quatre was offered some wine. The boy declined at first but the men's urging broke him, and he took the cup downing it in one drink. He blushed at the applause and shouts of approval, the men slapping him on the back in a congratulatory gesture.

"So, maybe he's not from around here.", Vernard offered, taking a swallow from his cup, "He's probably a foreign noble's son who wanted to see the city while his father does business."

Trowa's eyes narrowed as an amulet hanging from the boy's neck slipped from his clothing to shimmer in the tavern's torchlights. This boy was no noble, he was much more important. He recognized the royal seal and that could only mean one thing.

"What were you to say if I told you that he was a prince?", Trowa asked, a smirk breaking out on his lips.

"I'd say that it is possible. Many princes pass through this city."

"Not just any prince, but our prince."

"Then I'd say you were crazy.", Vernard laughed, holding Trowa by the shoulder, "My friend, the prince never leaves the palace. There's no way that he could possibly be here or that this boy is him."

Trowa grabbed the man by his chin, turning his head to Quatre's direction and pointing to the glittering gold amulet. Vernard only squawked in surprise at Trowa's grip, but his objection was cut short as he studied the amulet further.

"By the heavens, that is the prince.", Vernard mumbled, his head shaking in disbelief, "What on earth is he doing here?"

"Giving us the oppoturnity to receive a very big fortune.", Trowa provided, letting the ringmaster go.

The man looked to Trowa with a confused expression and his star acrobat only gave him a smile. Catching Trowa's intention, a low laugh rumbled from his chest before he was doing so heartily and slapping the boy on his back.

"Devious little bastard, you are.", he laughed, draining off the last of his drink.

"You flatter me.", Trowa responded, his smile growing darker as his eyes centered on the prince once again.

T.B.C.

Yes, these chapters are short, but they'll get longer once the story starts flowing. Leave reviews if you're kind, I'd like to know what you think. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Look, I'm updating yet again. Not much to say here. Thanks again to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the third installment of this fic.

Disclaimer: I, Neptunesdemon (formerly known as C-Chan2), hold no title of ownership to Gundam Wing and the show's scrumptious pilots. Damn it all to hell, I wish that I did.

Pairings: Yet to come.

Warning: The same as the last. Though I must warn Relena makes her appearance and I couldn't help but make her just a tad bit annoying. That and Trowa is EVIL! Well read on and tell me what you think.

-------------------------------

With his arms bound behind his back there as very little he could do. Zechs struggled against the hand that was holding his head down, his breath was escaping as he fought and he mentally swore. Every bit of air that escaped him meant he was one step closer to drowning, but he couldn't help it. His lungs began to ache from the need for oxygen and just when he thought that his body would give in and try to breathe, his head was lifted from the barrel of water it had been shoved into.

He coughed and spluttered, trying his best to breathe in between. Amir had already decided that he was going to kill him, but had admitted to wanting to torture him first. Zechs had been beaten sensless, his skin had been cut just to see him bleed, and now Amir thought it would be fun to torture his victim with nearly drowning him over and over again.

Blue eyes tried to focus on the man who sat comfortably watching his demise, but he only managed a glance before his head was plunged into the water again. This time he hadn't been prepared and he hadn't held his breath. He struggled harder this time, his mouth opening against his will and water entered his lungs before he could even try and stop it.

He heard the warbled objection and he was pulled free, water spilling from his mouth as his lungs coughed it up. Amir had taken to standing from his chair, yelling angrily at his two henchmen.

"You idiots, don't kill him yet! I'm not done with him!"

Zechs braced himself as the man came rushing forward and was happy that he did, the punch to his gut didn't seem to hurt as much. Then again, he had long become numb to any sort of physical violence.

"So, my friend.", Amir began, smiling darkly at Zechs bruised and swollen face, "Do you see now what happens to people who never return the money they borrow? Now I've been thinking, and I've decided to give you a second chance. Though now the amount has tripled. You pay me three pounds of gold and I'll let you live and keep only a limb."

Zechs only sneered, his face paining him from the gesture before he gave Amir his answer. With a good hawk, he let fly, laughing as Amir cursed at the spit that landed on his face. That earned the blond man as series of blows to his side and face, his laughter replaced by grunts of pain.

He was dropped to the floor, where he tried his best to curl up into a fetal position, and he winced suddenly as something painful pulled at the back of his mind. He had no time to wonder what it was, because a foot was kicking him over and stomping down aggresively on his chest.

"You'll regret that.", Amir promised with a snarl.

He sent one last kick to Zechs' side before he was nodding to his two lackies.

"Take him outside.", he ordered, turning to leave the room, "When you're through, cut me some of that golden hair of his. I'd like to keep it as a memento."

Zechs didn't resist as his body was lifted and dragged out of the room, being led out to the back where none of the patrons of the tavern would notice. As his eyes looked out to the busy room where men sat drinking, he had the luck of locking eyes with a younger blond. He only shook his head as he read the boy's reaction and intention, offering him as best of a smile that he could. He didn't need an innocent bystander getting mixed up in his business.

-------------------------------------

Quatre's laughter died as he was struck with the sight of a badly beaten man being dragged out of a room. He had wanted to go after him, but the stranger had merely shook his head, offering him a smile with swollen and bleeding lips. He did as was told and stayed put, his face fitted with worry. That caught the attention of his company and they tried their best to get him laughing again.

He was offered another cup of wine and he accepted it, but chose not to drink it. He had had too much already and he was beginning to feel a bit odd. His senses were becoming fuzzy and his head was feeling lighter. It wouldn't be smart to lose sense here. A worrier Treize may be, but he was right when it came to cutthroats and bandits around these parts.

He wasn't sure when Trowa had joined them, but the boy was taking his cup away, his hand closing around his wrist. Quatre looked up to him, and his body went cold. Trowa's face held a warm smile, but his green eyes had darkened, seeming almost drowned with something Quatre didn't want to delve too deeply into.

He was gently pulled to his feet and he just as gently tried to pull himself away, but Trowa's grip only tightened. The men around him began to object and one of them took hold of his waist, pulling him back onto the bench he had been seated on.

"No you don't, Trowa.", he laughed, his arm wrapping around Quatre's shoulder, "This one's staying with us. Let the boy enjoy himself. We have more stories for him."

The men cheered and Quatre watched as Trowa's face changed for a spilt second before his smile was back in place.

"You guys have cleary gotten him drunker than the lot you.", he reprimanded, "I have to keep him safe from you drunken fools."

A couple of the men booed, while the others laughed and the one holding Quatre only snorted. He took a drink from his cup, offering some to Quatre but the prince declined. He wasn't happy with his current position, but it did feel alot safer for some odd reason.

"Let the boy decide who he'd rather keep him company.", the man suggested before looking to Quatre, "What do you say? You can stay here and drink with us. Or you can go off with Trowa, who's most likely trying to dampen your spirits."

Quatre already knew his answer and he looked to his newly aquired friend and nodded, taking the unfinished wine from the man's hand and stealing a drink from it.

"I choose you, my good friend.", he said, though either way he knew he just might regret it, "I want to live a little."

The man laughed and the others cheered, more wine being ordered in celebration. Quatre looked to Trowa whose smile promised something he didn't want and he tried his best to ignore it. Maybe he'd be able to find his way out of here before anything could happen.

-------------------------------------

"Ambassador!"

He was lucky to have hands catch him as he had almost fallen from his horse. He was righted and he thanked those that helped him for their assistance.

"Ambassador Milliardo, are you alright?"

Milliardo turned blue eyes to the young officer that rode to his left and nodded in confirmation. He was alright, or at least he believed that he was. He grimaced as the pain that had caused him to faulter a few moments earlier returned, but luckily enough it passed as quick as it came.

"Milliardo, why did we stop?", a female voice asked.

He turned to look over his shoulder, where from the white painted and gold bordered carriage, the head of a young woman peeked out of the small window. She was frowning at him in both worry and annoyance, and he offered her a smile in hopes that she wouldn't press the issue.

"It's nothing, Relena.", he assured her, though he didn't believe his own words, "I guess I'm getting a headache. Perhaps it's from the heat? I'm not used to hot weather."

The young woman scoffed with a roll of her own blue eyes.

"Yes, well perhaps if you hadn't stopped we wouldn't have to stay much longer in this forsaken heat.", she complained, pulling her head back into the carriage, "Now I won't wait any longer! We must get to the palace immediately before I suffer from heatstroke."

Milliardo only sighed before urging his horse to move forward. If it were up to him, he would have left her behind. However, she was the main reason that they were traveling to the Middle Continent. She was the binding key to a peace treaty and he was the acting official. Without either one of them there was a certainty of war, which both kingdoms were trying to avoid.

Milliardo grimiced again as they rode past a tavern, the laughter inside loud enough to be heard over the voices of the crowded streets. The second officer to his right gently rested a hand on his shoulder, the contact asking the question he wouldn't word. He only shook his head, thankful that at least _they _cared for his well being.

"What on earth is taking so long!"

At Relena's screech, Milliardo only groaned. He was beginning to wish that they had somehow lost her in the desert when that sand storm hit. He gently kicked at his horse's side to encourage the animal to move just a bit faster. The sooner they got to the palace meant the faster he got rid of her.

------------------------------------

Trowa hadn't objected when the prince had chosen to stay amongst the men instead of following him. Had he been upset? Quite. However, he let it pass. This he could use to his advantage. So he let the prince stay and he made sure to order the strongest wine the tavern could offer. Then he returned to Vernard's side and waited.

Barely fifteen minutes passed and soon the young blond was swaying in his seat. It would seem that the young man had had too much to drink. As the boy was soon standing from the bench to excuse himself, Trowa took that as his cue.

"While I'm gone, tell the men.", he informed Vernard, "Meet me in the alleyway."

The ringmaster nodded in agreement, and Trowa made his way to Quatre's side. He caught the young royal before he could fall and began leading him away, ignoring the protests and jeers from his companions.

"Where are you taking me?", the prince slurred, effortlessly struggling against Trowa's hold.

"For a little fresh air.", Trowa explained, just as they reached the back door, "You're drunk. I can't take you home like this."

They exited the tavern into an alleyway, empty but for the occasional cat. With Quatre still trying his best to pull away from him, Trowa finally obliged, smirking as the boy fell against the wall. Glossy blue eyes glared back at him, but Trowa merely gave a low chuckle as he stepped forward.

"Stay away from me!", Quatre cried, sloppily pushing him away, "Just leave me alone!"

Trowa grasped his wrist in a painful grip, the boy gasping in hurt. He then dragged him closer, his other hand taking hold of the amulet around Quatre's neck and yanking it free. He held it up to examine it in mild interest, before looking back to wide and frightened eyes.

"It would seem the curious little bird has flown too far.", Trowa taunted with a laugh, holding the amulet up for Quatre to see it, "Didn't daddy ever warn you that there are hunters?"

He was aware from the corner of his eyes that Vernard and the other men were now joining him and he watched as Quatre visibly shrank, trying his best to pull free. Large aquamarine eyes were watering as they drew in closer and Trowa couldn't help but enjoy the look of utter fear in those eyes. If the prince was scared, then this little plan of his would work even better.

"So Vernard wasn't lying?", one of the performers asked, taking the amulet from Trowa, "He really is the prince. Ha! We lucked out this time."

"Please, don't hurt me.", the young blond whimpered, a single tear escaping, "I'll do anything, give you anything you want. Just as long as you don't hurt me."

Trowa smiled and his companions laughed, drawing in even closer.

"We were hoping you would say that."

---------------------------------------

Zechs nearly screamed from the pain that shot through his skull and he wasn't sure if it had been from the fist that had knocked it, or that strange feeling from before. He grunted as he was thrown to the ground, landing in a puddle of murky and most likely unsanitary water. Lucky for him he was lifted again and pushed against the stone wall, his head jarring as it made contact.

He squinted as sunlight glinted off the blade of the knife that was pulled out and he tried his best to think of a way out of this.

"Don't I get a last request?", he asked.

He was given a punch to his side and he figured he'd take that as a no. So now what could he do? What he needed was a diversion. Where the hell was he going to get a diversion?

"Stay away from me!", a voice echoed down the alleyway, "Just leave me alone!"

The two men that had been assigned his execution nosily looked in the direction of the voice and Zechs sighed in relief, mouthing his thanks to the heavens. He didn't hesitate and though it pained him to do so, he charged forward, knocking one of them to the ground. Before the man could even figure out what was going on, Zechs lifted his foot and brought it down with as much force as he could onto his chest. The sickening sound of bones breaking was enough to confirm that he had managed to kill him.

His attention then turned to the only one left, who happened to be the one holding the knife. He ducked as he swung, a few strands of hair being lost in the process, but he was alive. The man swung again and Zechs managed to find the strength to lift his leg, kicking the weapon out of the man's hand.

As the brute stopped in a moment of awe, Zechs kicked again, this one aimed at the man's head. He made contact and his would be executioner fell to the ground unconcious. Not wasting any time to catch his breath, Zechs found his way to where the knife had fallen. As akward as it was to get it off of the ground, being that his hands were tied behind his back, he managed it.

Slowly he cut away at his ropes, aware of the voices that came from somewhere around the corner. He ignored them for the moment. It didn't seem like they were coming in his direction, so he would have time to escape. He'd be long gone before Amir grew suspicious and came out here to check to see if he was dead.

A few moments later the ropes finally gave way and Zechs pulled his arms to the front, massaging feeling back into his wrists. He stood from the ground, ready to head off on his way, but a scream sounded from the distance and it caused him to stop. What on earth was going on down there?

"It's none of your business.", he tried to convince himself, "Now get out of here while you still can."

He turned on his heels, ready to run away, but he only found himself turning back and running in the opposite direction.

"Damn me and my bleeding heart.", he cursed, running around a corner.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a large group of men. The likes of which who seemed to be troubling someone and not just anyone. Zechs recognized the boy from before. He was at the moment trying his best to fight off his attackers, who all laughed at his futile effort. It would seem he had gotten himself in quite a bit of trouble.

"Might as well help the poor kid.", Zechs muttered to himself.

With his grip tightening on the knife, Zechs stepped forward, ready to play hero.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, let the kid go!"

The men stopped in their tracks and all eyes turned to Zechs, including Quatre's. He was at the moment caught prisoner in a burly acrobat's arms and he was grateful for the interruption. Whoever this man was had come at just the right moment, and though he knew he was here to help, Quatre couldn't help but ask.

"Please, help me!", he requested, his words nearly sobbed.

He was crying, he'd admit it, but he had reason to be. He was scared and he was pretty sure that his attackers had every intention of harming him. His rescuer didn't look in the best of conditions himself, but Quatre was desperate. He had tried to fight them off alone, but was unable to.

"What do you intend to do if we don't?", that was Vernard's voice.

Quatre watched as the ringmaster stepped forward, the blonde stranger doing the same, obviously the least bit intimidated.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

The men around him slowly began to laugh, the ringmaster laughing the loudest of them all. Quatre didn't see what was so funny. It was almost as if they were cocky.

"You want to fight for him, then we'll do as you want.", Vernard laughed, motioning someone forward, "Trowa! Make him regret his meddling."

There was nothing much that Quatre could do but watch as Trowa pushed his way forward, his green eyes gleaming maliciously as he faced off with his rescuer.

"With pleasure.", was the banged boy's words and Quatre couldn't help but shiver.

---------------------------------

Zechs sighed in relief as Trowa turned out to be the youngest and smallest of the men. If this was the guy he'd have to fight then he was sure he could manage it. He didn't seem that tough.

"Ready?", the green-eyed boy asked him.

If he had wanted to answer he wouldn't have been able to, as he was soon flying into the opposite wall. He was knocked breathless as he fell to the ground, not exactly sure what had just happened. When had he moved?

He wanted to stand but was unable to as hands took hold of his shirt, dragging him up from the ground. He tried to swing but was easily sidestepped and then he saw stars as a fist connected with his already battered face. It wasn't the pain that shocked him, it was the force of the hit. He couldn't help but cry in pain as he crashed into another wall, this one denting as he made imapct, debris falling to the ground. He didn't even have time to breathe before he was hit again, the punch to his gut indenting the wall even further.

"Come now, Mr. Valient.", the boy jeered, his allies cheering him on, "Do what it takes and fight me!"

He wasn't sure if to believe it or not, but he found himself thrown into the air, high enough for him to see the top of the sourrounding buildings. His eyes looked down to where this Trowa smiled up at him and blue eyes widened as the boy disappeared.

"Maybe this will teach you to mind your own business."

The voice sounded right next to him and Zechs looked to find Trowa was indeed beside him, almost as if he were flying.

"How the hell-"

His question of wonder was cut short, Trowa having sent a punch that had him crashing back down to the ground. His entire world was swarmed with pain as he lay in the large crater his body had created, the laughter above him buzzing fuzzily in his ear. He managed to look up in time to find Trowa coming for him with the intent to kill.

"No!"

The fear and desperation in that voice seemed to ring clear to him and Zechs felt the need to try a bit harder. Though he felt the need to, he didn't think he had the strength and his eyes slowly began to close.

---------------------------------

Quatre watched with wide eyes as Trowa drew closer, not sure what would happen next. Without much thought he lifted his arms, before bringing his elbow back down to connect with the side of the man holding him. His rash action was rewarded with his freedom and he jumped down to where his savior laid, battered and most definately broken.

"Please, you can't end like this.", he begged, his hands gripping onto the young man's shirt, "You have to fight back!"

Quatre froze as his eyes suddenly open, blue disappearing as pupils expanded immensly. He scrambled away from him with an alarmed cry, aquamarine eyes watching as his rescuer slowly stood, blond hair slowly darkening as it seemed to be blown by wind that wasn't there. The men that surrounded them watched on with their jaws dropped, a few running off scared. Trowa was unfazed it would seem, because he kept coming and Quatre grew nervous.

His nervousness quickly turned to confusion as Trowa seemed to stop midair, a foot or two away from where the now ebony haired man stood. Time seemed to have stopped around them along with the banged boy and Quatre frowned as the air seemed to tremble. He gasped as the ground began to crack, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as the area began to crackle with enegry.

Lightening like bolts cracked through the air and Quatre couldn't move, his eyes fixed to the man a few feet away from him. He could feel the pressure building and he waited for the moment it would be released. He didn't have to wait long.

Time resumed and a large blast of what seemed to be magic broke free, purple colored light swallowing the banged acrobat who was just as baffled as the rest. Aquamarine eyes widened as the boy suddenly burst into ash, his body flying back with the backlash. When things had finally settled, all eyes were looking to the stranger, who had returned to his original appearance.

One look to the remaining men was all it took to have them running off and then Zechs was looking in Quatre's direction. The prince couldn't help but try and scramble away, his eyes still looking to the pile of dust that had once been a person.

"What just happened?"

The utter confusion that had been present in that question drew Quatre's attention to his savior, and he watched as the man stood there trembling.

"You don't remember?", he questioned, his voice small and unsure.

The older blond only shook his head, before his eyes were looking to the pile of ashes that slowly blew away in the slight breeze. He was then looking to Quatre again and the young royal felt his heart clench as Zechs gave him a look of both horror and shame.

"What have I done?"

-------------------------------------

Duo paused in his work as he felt what seemed to be a miniscule sonic boom. At least, that's how he could try and explain it. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had felt it. He looked to Wufei, the warrior now helping him to replace the stones they had moved.

"Hey Fei Fei, did you feel that?"

"For the last time, my name is Wufei.", the Eastern boy reminded him, never stopping in his work, "And I didn't feel anything. I feel rather stupid for letting you drag me into this, however."

Duo offered his new pal a smile, aiding the boy once again with replacing the bricks. They had only a few more to go, which was great. The guards would be coming soon enough.

"Something tells me you've done this before.", Wufei worded.

Duo couldn't help but laugh. It was true he had done this once before and promised himself that he would never return. Oh well, promises were made to be broken.

The two stopped at the sound of keys, which was followed by the locks on the dungeon door tumbling. The guards had reached and they still had a few more bricks to go. Violet eyes met ebony and both nodded before their speed was doubled, each trying their best to seal the wall.

The door to the dungeaon was soon swinging open and Duo's shoulders sagged in relief as the last brick was pushed into place. Both boys heaved a sigh of relief before they were falling silent, trying to listen to what was happening on the other side.

"Where'd they go? They've escaped! Alert the men, we have fugitives on the loose!"

Duo dusted off his hands with a cocky grin and he looked to Wufei, who was now dusting off his clothes.

"Am I a genius or what?", he asked, leaning to rest on the wall.

He quickly regretted the action as the loose bricks went tumbling, revealing both him and Wufei to the handful of guards that stood out in the dungeon. Wufei offered him a glare and he gave a nervous laugh.

"You're an idiot.", was Wufei's words and Duo had no time to feel insulted.

"Yeah, yeah, later Fei Fei.", he promised, grabbing hold of the dark-haired foreigner's wrist, "It's time to go."

With that he was dragging Wufei off down a narrow tunnel, the two being chased after. If he was lucky, he'd be able to lose them before they were caught.

--------------------------------

They had finally reached the palace, which Milliardo had been more than grateful for. He was able to escape from Relena for just a short while as they were shown to their seperate rooms. Now he'd have time to relax and maybe take a short nap. They'd been traveling from their last camp since sunrise and he was more than tired.

As he crossed the room to head for his packs, he found himself falling to his knees as they buckled beneath him, his vision blacking. He came to a little while later, sprawled on the floor with his face pressing against the cool tile. Slowly he began to lift himself, trying his best not to move his head, which was now throbbing.

"What on earth was that?", he mumbled as he finally took to his feet.

He had to steady himself, as his legs were still weak and he decided that a nap was now first priority. Maybe their traveling had worn him out more than he thought it had. The knock on his door alerted him to his vistor and he beckoned them in, wanting nothing more than to send them away though.

It was a servant and he bowed to the ambassador before delivering his message.

"Ambassador Milliardo.", the servant greeted.

"Yes?"

"The sultan wishes for an audience with you and your kingdom's princess.", he revealed and Milliardo only nodded.

He regretted the action as his head threatened to crack and he shooed the servant away after promising he'd be there. It was a good thing he hadn't changed out of his formal robes, it would have been a pain to put them back on after removing them. He figured he'd take care of his headache after their meeting with the sultan. Relena was bound to add pain to what he was already suffering. That girl was never satisfied.

He left his room and headed for hers, unable to avoid taking in the scenery. This was nothing like the palace back home, where everything seemed to be closed in. Here there were large open windows wherever they could be fit and they always opened to a beautiful garden or breathtaking view of the city beyond the palace walls.

He stopped at a particular view of the city to stare in wonder. He had a longing suddenly to go out there and just walk amongst the rest of the kingdom's people, but he had duties. That and being a noble of sorts, it was best he stayed within the palace. It was frowned upon for him to mingle with the commoners back home, he was sure it was the same here.

"I left one prison for another.", he muttered sadly, drawing away from the scenery.

He hurried off to Relena's room, hoping that he would find it soon enough. This place was huge, bigger than the castle they'd come from, and it was easy to lose your way. Just as he rounded the corner, he collided into someone, nearly falling back. He was taken hold of however by the stranger and he was grateful for it, it would have been highly embarrassing if he had fallen on his ass.

"I'm so sorry.", he apologized, before showing his gratitude, "And thank you for catching me. If I had fallen-"

"You!"

Milliardo paused at the cry, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Me?", he questioned, looking to the man who now stared at him in bafflement.

Forked-brows knitted together in a frown as the man let him go in what seemed disbelief. Milliardo wasn't sure what to do, so he stood there as the man continued to stare at him, circling him as if he had to be sure that he was there.

"How did you escape?", the ginger-haired man suddenly asked him, "How did you get inside of the palace? Where on earth did you get those clothes?"

"Have we met?", Milliardo inquired, a bit confused himself.

"You kneed me in the groin!", the man cried and Milliardo frowned further.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not now.", the man suddenly announced, heading off in the other direction, "I have to speak with the king, I don't have time to waste with you."

Well, that was odd. Milliardo stood there for a few minutes, still unsure of what had just happened. He decided that it was best not to think about it. With the incident pushed aside, he continued his search for Relena's room.

-------------------------------

Treize didn't allow himself to ponder too much the reason for why that young man was in the palace. It would have to wait until later. At the moment he had something very important to inform the sultan. Although he really didn't want to, the sultan had a right to know that his son was missing.

He entered the throne room to find the king discussing something with a guard, the man smiling in what seemed relief as he made his appearance.

"There you are, Treize.", the king greeted, sending the guard off, "I was wondering where you were? Hopefully Quatre enjoyed his day out?"

Treize stopped just before the king, unsure on how to answer that question. It did give him the opening to tell the man that his son was gone, but he wondered if he should take it.

"Your Majesty, about Quatre-"

"Yes, he is perhaps getting himself ready?", the king asked him.

Treize frowned at the question. Ready for what?

"Ready, Your Majesty?", he inquired, the king nodding.

"To meet his bride to be.", the king informed him, a bit hesitantly, "You do remember, don't you?"

Treize ignored the deflated feeling at those words, but nodded his head. Yes, he did remember. Though he rather that he didn't. The sultan and the king of the Northern Continent had agreed on peace and the marriage of their children was the final step. He was drawn from his thoughts as the doors opened and he looked to find the young man from earlier now escorting a young lady, obviously the princess.

"And there she is!", the king laughed, beckoning them closer, "A beauty isn't she, Treize? Quatre is the luckiest man on this earth."

He wasn't sure, but Treize swore he heard a snort coming from the blond man beside her and he stiflied a snicker. It would be rude to laugh. He let his eyes study the young man further, not quite sure how he had ended up here. He was sure that he would have at least sported some bruises. After all, he had seen him getting quite a beating back at the bazaar. How on earth had he managed to escape and why would a noble such as he consort with such characters?

"Greetings, Your Majesty.", the man offered with a bow, "As ambassador of the Northern Continent, may I present to you Princess Relena."

Treize watched as the young woman curtsied, her head bowing in respect. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as if he were watching a performance.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to my kingdom. It'll be a pleasure to have you here, My Lady. Let me introduce to you my royal vizier, Trieze. Treize this is Princess Relena and Ambassador Milliardo."

Milliardo? Hadn't he been called something else? Treize bowed his head at the two, offering them a small smile. The only one left to introduce was the prince, but as luck would have it, he was no where to be found.

"Now, of course you must be eager to meet your groom.", the sultan directed to the princess.

Treize grew nervous as the sultan looked to him with an expecting look and he wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"Well, Treize. What is taking Quatre so long? He isn't getting cold feet is he?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I'm not sure how to explain this."

---------------------------------

Quatre apologized as Zechs winced, though he continued to gently clean the blood from the older blond's face. He had been afraid to even look at the young man after what had transpired, but he pushed that fear aside after Zechs had broken down. It was clear to see that he had no control of what he was doing.

The two left the alleyway before anyone could find them, Quatre helping Zechs back to the small place where he stayed. It wasn't a room so much as it was an abondoned space, the wall crumbling but offering a view of the palace. Quatre was sure not to study it, focusing his attention on his savior for the moment.

He dipped the cloth he was using into the small basin of water, rinsing it as best as he could, before reaching for the young man again. He muttered another apology as Zechs hissed in pain, the older boy gently stopping him.

"You don't have to do this.", he told him, taking the cloth away form Quatre.

The prince let him have his way, watching as Zechs began gently dabbing at his face. He was in bad shape, or at least he had been. Quatre wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but it would seem as if the older boy was healing quickly. He'd believe it, especially after what he saw happened this afternoon.

"I want to.", he finally replied, looking out to where the sun was beginning to set, "It's my way of saying thank you. You helped me, and I don't even know your name."

"It's Zechs.", the boy gave and Quatre gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Zechs. I'm Quatre."

"Don't mention it."

The cloth was discarded aimlessly, and then blue eyes were turned on Quatre, a frown fitting Zechs' face.

"So how did you find yourself in that amount of trouble?", he questioned.

Quatre felt himself blushing and he bowed his head in a show of shame. He wouldn't have been in said trouble if only he had listened to both his father and Treize.

"I was being stubborn and I didn't listen when I was warned.", he admitted, looking up to the palace, "They were going to keep me prisoner until my father paid a ransom."

"They would have killed you after they'd gotten it.", Zechs told him with a scoff.

Quatre shivered at the words, his arms wrapping about himself as he felt a bit like crying. Everything had gone wrong today and it was all his fault. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked to Zechs, who held a guilty expression.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry.", he apologized.

Quatre merely shook his head, trying his best to offer the older boy a smile.

"It's alright.", he assured him, "You're probably right. They would have killed me after they got what they wanted. They knew my father would have done anything to get me back."

"Who is your father anyway?", Zechs asked out of pure curiousity.

Quatre mumbled his answer without much thought.

"The sultan."

His hand slapped over his mouth a bit too late and he looked to Zechs, who stared back at him in wide-eyed disbelief, his jaw having gone lax.

"You mean you're the prince?"

"Please, you won't tell anyone would you?", Quatre begged, watching Zechs stand from where they sat.

"You mean to tell me that you're the prince?", Zechs continued, obviously still in shock, "What are you doing outside of the palace? Don't you know that people would do anything to get their hands on you?"

Quatre stood as well, walking closer to Zechs who only took a step back. It would seem that he was now the one afraid of Quatre. Not so much as the prince would hurt him, but Quatre was sure that he was aware of the law where commoners could not lay a hand on him.

"I didn't mean to cause you any trouble.", Quatre told him, "I just wanted one day of freedom and it turned out wrong. I should have listened to Treize."

"Treize?", Zechs questioned.

"My father's advisor. He worries over me, a little more than is usual."

"Maybe he likes you.", Zechs teased.

Quatre smiled at him, knowing the older blond was trying his best to break the glum mood. Besides, Treize couldn't like him. Even if he did, Quatre remembered that he was arranged to be married. It was the reason why he had been craving freedom as of late. Even if it was only temporary, he wanted to enjoy the feeling before he met his bride to be today.

"Oh no!", he exclaimed as it hit him, "That was today!"

"What was today?", Zechs asked him, watching as Quatre started to rush off.

"A very important meeting.", he offered, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He was stopped physically before he could leave and Quatre nervously looked up to Zechs. Maybe the boy was having his own thoughts of using Quatre's capture to his personal gain.

"You can't go out there alone", the older boy said, leaving to grab up two dark, hooded cloaks, "I'm pretty sure those men will be looking for you."

Quatre accepted the cloak that was handed to him, watching as Zechs threw his own around his shoulders.

"I'm going with you.", Zechs explained before Quatre could ask, "I know a safe route to the palace. It wouldn't sit right with me if I let you leave here on your own."

Quatre smiled in gratitude, throwing on the cloak that had been given to him.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you?", Zechs suggested and Quatre nodded.

"Thank you, Zechs."

The older boy only shrugged, opening the door and leading Quatre out of the room.

"Don't mention it."

-----------------------------------

Wufei panted as they finally stopped, having been chased for who knew how long. He and Duo were able to out run the guards, so they decided on a breather. His head fell back against the wall he was currently leaning on, his eyes closing as he focused on relaxing his body. He would have never thought he'd find himself a fugitive, but it would seem that things weren't going as he had assumed they would.

He felt Duo shift and he slowly opened his eyes, only to nearly have a heart attack as he found himself nose to nose with the theif.

"Must you stand so close!", he screamed, pushing the boy away.

Duo didn't go that far, being that the tunnelway was somewhat small. Violet eyes shimmered in the darkness and Wufei glared as the boy whined about abuse.

"I thought you were alseep.", Duo explained himself with a pout, "I was only making sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine.", Wufei growled, his arms crossing over his chest, "I don't appreciate you hovering over me."

"Jeeze, no need to get defensive.", Duo muttered, a grin quickly taking his face, "It's not like I was going to kiss you or anything."

Wufei had no idea how or why he started choking, but his moment of spluttering quickly made way for anger as Duo began to laugh at him. This wasn't funny at all. He wanted to reach out and strangle the boy, but he decided that it was a bad idea. Duo was the only one of them who knew the way out of here and Wufei didn't want to stay here much longer.

"How about you make yourself useful and get us out of here.", Wufei suggested.

"Sure thing, Fei Fei."

Wufei's hand shot out as Duo began to walk off, grabbing the length of hair and yanking back. He was satisfied by the cry of pain and he glared at Duo as the boy looked back at him.

"Call me that again and the braid gets it."

"Not my baby!", Duo whimpered, trying to pull it free, "Alright, no need to bring my hair into this. I won't call you Fei Fei anymore."

With a smug smirk, Wufei let go, ignoring Duo as he began to baby talk with his hair. At least now he wouldn't have to deal with that rediculous nickname.

"How about Wu Wu instead?"

Wufei couldn't help but chase after the braided idiot, wanting nothing more than to strangle him.

"Duo, get back here!"

"Catch me if you can, Wu Wu!"

As the nickname echoed back to him, Wufei made up his mind. He was going to kill him.

-------------------------------------

In the deserted alleyway, the pile of ash that used to be Trowa had slowly begun to scatter, the gentle breeze blowing it away. It was ignored by the vagabond that passed by it, more interested in searching through the garbage that had been placed out. If he was lucky, there would be something edible in there.

As he began to dig through the garbage, he was unaware of the slight breeze that began to blow, stirring the dust along the cobbled street. At least not until it began to blow harder and he was urged to look up at the sky in wonder. There was no storm coming in, so why did the air feel so heavy?

The sound of cracking lightening caused him to jump, but there was no flash of light to follow it. Wide and frightened eyes searched around the alley, the man not sure what to do or what was going on. The wind was now howling and he had to bring a hand to cover his eyes, protecting it from the sand and dust that blew at his face.

He crouched down low to the ground, his eyes squinting against the debris, before they widened at the site of a small whirlwind taking form a few feet away from him. He watched as sowly, the dust came together, binding until the grains began to take shape. The winds howling turned into a scream of pure misery and the man cried out himself, trying to scramble away as the shape of a man became much more distinct.

With another loud crack, the wind departed and where the whirlwind had been now stood a barely whole young man. He fell to his knees, that which crumbled away as he hit the ground. The dust quickly rose again, forming the body part as if it had never fallen apart to begin with.

A pitiful moan left the boy's lips and the vagabond watched as he struggled to stand, not sure if he was able to. Then green eyes were looking in his direction and he didn't even have time to scream.

--------------------------------

Trowa couldn't begin to describe the pain that he was going through as his body began to reassemble bit by bit. Bones hardened and muscles slowly took form and it seemed as if it was taking an eternity. It was over after what seemed a long while and with a final scream, he fell to the ground.

A moan escaped his lips and he tried his best to stand. What had happened to him? The young man he had been fighting, was he even a man? He had no time to think about it now, his body hadn't fully regenerated. He could feel that he was missing muscle and skin in various parts of his body, the bone exposed. He could tell he wouldn't be able to find his own parts; he would need to take it from someone else.

He looked to the lone person that was present in the alleyway, huddled against the trash and in the blink of an eye he had the man by his throat. Slowly he lifted him, the poor bum struggling to be let go but failing miserably. His green eyes stared as the man began to squirm, his body stilling as it seemed to dry up, shriveling and then blowling away in the gentle breeze leaving only a dressed skeleton.

Trowa grimaced as his musles and skin knitted together, the pain well worth it. He didn't stop until the man was only bones and he threw them aside with no remorse. He looked down at himself, satisfied with what he saw. It was true he was naked, but at least he was whole again.

He took care of his clothes problem by stealing the fiflty rags off of the dead man. Now he had to find Vernard and the others. He was sure they'd ask questions about his sudden reapperance, but he had no choice. His mind was fit for revenge and he knew just the way he would get it.

----------------------------------

Zechs quickly ducked at the presence of a guard, dragging Quatre with him. Before the boy could ask him a question, he clamped his hand over his mouth to shush him, forgetting for the moment his hesitance to touch him. They waited in the shadows for the guard to pass by, both not breathing as the man stopped to stretch. As he left they both took a breath of relief and then Zechs was off leading the way again.

He stopped only when they came to the back wall of the palace, Zechs the first to begin climbing up the ivy that clung to the wall. He bid Quatre follow and the prince did as told, the two reaching the top and making sure that the coast was clear.

"This is as far as I'll take you.", Zechs announced, "I'm sure you can make it inside on your own."

He watched the blond head bob with a nod and he nodded himself.

"I can't thank you enough, Zechs.", Quatre offered with a smile.

Zechs didn't even have time to reply, the prince was flying forward and grabbing him in a hug, one that nearly sent the older boy into a panic. He didn't mind hugs, he just wouldn't have expected one from the prince. They were out in the open and if they were caught, Zechs would lose one of his hands for having come in contact with him.

He let Quatre stay for a few moments before he was gently prying him off. The prince apologized and Zechs merely shook his head. Of course the sultan would have such a law and ironically his son would be a person who just had to touch.

"Goodbye.", Quatre said in parting, beginning to climb down into the palace garden, "I'll never forget this."

Zechs only smiled down at him, watching as the boy reached the ground and ran off with a final wave. When he was gone, he took to climbing down himself. He had to go home and pack. It was about time that he moved on.

--------------------------------

"How on earth could you have lost him!"

The bellowed words caused Treize to shrink and he found himself trying to explain, but not being able to offer anything that was acceptable. He finally gave up, with his shoulders slumping in defeat, a pitiful look aimed up at the stewing sultan.

"You Majesty, it's entirely my fault. I took my eye off of him and he managed to slip away."

He was aware of the annoyed "hmph" that came from his side, followed by the ambassador's attempt to calm the princess. The king wasn't the only one angry by Quatre's disappearance, Relena had become quite offended and it had taken a considerable amount of time to quiet her.

"Lord Treize."

The fact that the sultan had taken to addressing him formally meant that the man was more than upset. If he had to guess, Treize would say that he was about to get what was coming to him.

"Your Majesty?"

Before the king could start, the doors burst open and all eyes turned to find Quatre rushing in. Treize heaved a sigh of relief but then regretted it as the sultan stood from his throne.

"And just where have you been!", the king boomed, the lot of them flinching.

Treize watched as Quatre timidly stepped forward, offering his father a bow. For the moment the king's anger was directed to his son and Treize wasn't sure if he should feel thankful or guilty. He opted for the latter as the sultan offered his son a look that promised a fitting punishment.

"I'm waiting, Quatre!"

"I'm sorry, father. I somehow became separated from Trieze.", the young prince offered.

"Separated? You deliberately ran away, didn't you?"

Treize watched as Quatre nervously bit his lip before finally nodding his head in admittance.

"This is the last straw, Quatre!", the king objected, stepping down from where his throne sat, "Here we are waiting for you to meet your bride and you're out wandering the city! Do you know the danger you could have found yourself in? It was also rude of you to have the ambassador and the princess waiting!"

Treize saw Quatre look to where his father gestured, catching the brief look of confusion that took his face as his eyes landed on Milliardo. The king drew their attention to him with a sigh.

"It pains me to do this to you, Quatre, but I must."

"Father, what do you mean?"

Treize wanted to ask that question himself, but the prince had beaten him to it. They waited patiently for the king, who slowly returned to his seat before his eyes were staring down at his son again.

"From this day forth, Quatre, you are not allowed outside of these walls."

"Father, you can't do that!"

"I can and I will!", his father boomed, his anger returning, "You've disobeyed me for the last time, Quatre! Until you are king, you will not step foot beyond the palace walls or so help me you will regret it."

Treize froze as Quatre looked to him for assitance and he felt a bit ashamed that he couldn't offer him any. With a sad shake of his head, he apologized to the prince who seemed saddened by the realization that this couldn't be avoided.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness.", he offered, though he knew it was pointless, "What your father wills must be done. You can no longer leave the palace."

"Now get to your room.", the sultan ordered, his anger slowly waning, "Tomorrow you shall be properly introduced to your new bride."

"Father, please-"

"I will not hear another word! Go to your room now!"

Treize watched as Quatre stormed off, not even bothering to look back. His attention was drawn to where Relena stood, her face fit with obvious exasperation. Then it fell onto Milliardo's who seemed just as annoyed, but with the girl beside him rather than the events that had passed.

"Treize."

He looked to the king that had called him, patiently awaiting whatever it was that the man had to tell him.

"I understand that it wasn't your fault, so please forgive my anger.", he apologized calmly, before gesturing to the two visitors, "Would you please show them back to their rooms and treat them with the finest hospitality. It's the least we could do to make up for the day that was wasted."

Treize agreed with a bow and he led the two foreigners out of the throne room, though he rather felt like going after Quatre. Now that he was upset, there was no telling what the prince would do.

---------------------------------

Quatre stormed into his room, slamming the doors shut behind him. He hated it here already, and now that he was bid to never leave, he was beginning to despise it with a passion. He moved to his bed, flopping onto it and curled himself around a pillow. He was much more angry than sad, so crying was out of the question. Besides, he had cried enough today.

He stopped at the sound of stone scraping, sitting up from his bed and looking around the dimly lit room.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

--------------------------------

Duo rubbed at the bump he had acquired thanks to the knock to his head from Wufei. He wasn't happy, but he was glad that Wufei's threat to his hair wasn't followed through. So after some abuse to his skull, he agreed to behave and continued to travel the tunnelway. He didn't want Wufei to know, but he had thought that he had lost his way.

Then things became familiar again. So familiar that he was beginning to wonder why.

"Duo, are we ever going to get out of here?", Wufei gruffed and Duo snorted.

"Calm down, I know where I'm going."

As they reached a dead end, Duo turned back to Wufei, offering the boy a nervous laugh.

"Let me rephrase that.", he said with a shrug, "I believe that we're lost."

"Duo, you imbecile!"

Duo cried out as Wufei grabbed him by his shirt, shoving him up against the wall and both boys froze as said wall began to move. Okay, maybe they weren't lost after all. Removing Wufei's hold from his shirt, Duo took the first step inside, violet eyes glancing around at the silk curtains that slowly fluttered. Now this he remembered.

"Duo, where the hell are we?", Wufei questioned, looking around himself.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Before Wufei could stop him, Duo was rushing his way past the curtains, revealing himself to the only occupant of the room. The boy gasped as he did so, aquamarine eyes widening at the sight of him. Now he remembered this place, this was the prince's bedroom. Wait, that wouldn't go well.

"It's you!"

Yeah, not well at all.

----------------------------------

Wufei frowned as Duo cried out in pain and he rushed out from behind the curtains to see what was going on. He came to find Duo trying his best to ward off an attacking teenaged boy and it was only then Wufei noticed that it was the prince he had seen earlier. Pitying Duo only slightly, he rushed over, grabbing the boy by the waist and pulling him away.

"Let go of me!", the boy objected, still reaching for Duo, "I'll kill him!"

That was the last straw. What on earth had Duo done to have the royal family hate him so much?

"Duo, what the hell did you do?", he demanded, trying his best to keep a grip on the fighting prince.

"I didn't do anything!", Duo objected, "Well, at least nothing bad enough to deserve a bounty on my head."

Wufei rolled his eyes, knowing that whatever Duo had done was still just as bad.

"Nothing bad enough?", the prince nearly screeched, "You broke into my room a month ago and tried to have your way with me!"

Ebony eyes narrowed dangerously on the braided theif, who froze at the accustation. Had Duo really. . .Wufei wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"I only broke into your room by mistake.", Duo corrected, beginning to pace up and down, "My original intention was to break into the treasure room. Though I'll admit, I did find a treasure all the same."

"Duo.", Wufei warned dangerously, the theif holding up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't have my way with him!", Duo explained, "He was sleeping when I came in and I just wanted to have a look. I was tempted I'll admit, but I didn't do it. Blondie here woke up as I was standing over him and he screamed rape before I could explain myself."

"You were kissing me!", Quatre screamed.

"I couldn't help myself!", Duo screamed back.

"So that's why you're worth so much.", Wufei muttered, before he was looking at the prince, "Don't worry, he's not here to finish the job."

"Hey!"

Duo's objection was ignored and Wufei let Quatre go, offering the prince a bow.

"Then why are you here?", Quatre asked him suspiciuosly, and Wufei offered the boy a smile.

"Trying to save our necks. I won't lie, we escaped from the palace dungeon and we happened across your room in our escape.", Wufei explained.

"The dungeon?"

"You know, the place where you throw guys like us after they've been caught.", Duo said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Wufei, "Anyway, we were just leaving. So don't worry Your Highness, you're virtue isn't in any danger. Come on, Wufei."

Wufei would have followed, if it wasn't for the hand that took hold of his wrist. He turned back, unable to look anywhere else but into sea-colored eyes. Duo was right, Quatre was a boy that could be deemed as pretty. He found himself flushing at the thought and he cleared his throat to try and right himself.

"Please, wait.", Quatre gently begged, "Take me with you."

"Come again?", Duo asked, moving closer to the two.

"Take me with you.", Quatre repeated, "Please, I can't stay here any longer."

"I don't think that's a good-"

Wufei wasn't sure why he had suddenly stopped in his objection, but after a few moments of his mind going blank, he came to recall the prince moving forward and pressing his lips to his in a kiss. He wasn't even sure what had transpired after, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. Duo was giving him a smirk that was bound to have bad news follow it.

"What happened?", he questioned and Duo shrugged.

"Well, lover boy, it seems you and I have some extra baggage now.", Duo provided, motioning to where the prince was now packing, "After the kiss you gave in, goofy smile and all."

He gave in? Damn it, he knew that it was bound to be bad news. He looked to Duo who gave a laugh and Wufei resisted the urge to throttle him, settling for a glare.

"I told you he was trouble.", was all Duo told him, before heading off to help Quatre.

T.B.C.

Tada! Chapter three is now complete. Phew, that was longer than the last two. Hopefully the rest will be that long. I'm pretty sure that everybody's as confused as I am. Well, you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens and why everything is the way it is. So ciao for now and please, leave me a review. I'm dying here people, I need them now; I'm desperate! Tata!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Praise me, for I have given you an update! I thank everyone again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I wish that I did.

Pairings: I'm still thinking about it. Don't worry I'll let you know soon enough.

Warnings: Heero is a bastard. . .and sort of a lecher. So that falls under OOCness. So there's that and all the warnings from previous chapters. Like evil Trowa. He's evil for a reason people. Too bad you can't know why just yet. On with the fic!

--------------------------------------

Trowa stumbled his way down the barren street, his face set in a determined scowl. He had been searching for Vernard and the others for over an hour now and he had to say he was becoming quite annoyed. Though he knew that being a traveling troupe, the performers were least likely to actually keep still, but it wouldn't hurt for once if they didn't move around as much.

He turned on to a busier street, and when he took in his surroundings he knew why it was occupied. He had reached the part of the city which hosted brothels and bars, whores and potential customers lined the street, standing in balconies and doorways. A woman with far too much make up blew a kiss in his direction and Trowa ignored her, ready to check each and every tavern for his companions.

"Psst."

The rude call stopped him in his tracks and Trowa looked to where it had come from, finding a young man dressed in light armor and clothes that spoke of the North. He studied him further however and recognized the miniscule slant of his eyes; he was mixed with those from the East.

What caught Trowa's eye the most was the large sword that the young man held idly by his side. Who knew there was a blacksmith who dared to make one so long in length and the blade so wide. It would seem the blade's width was the length of his hand, from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist and the length of it would surely steal a head which stood at least four feet away.

Trowa was beckoned forward with a crook of a finger and the acrobat only sneered, before he was turning to head on his way again. Interesting stranger or not, he had more important things to do than to entertain a drunken foreigner.

"You there, boy!", the man called out, causing Trowa to stop short once again, "Don't you know when you're being called?"

Trowa turned to face the stranger again, who held a stoic expression but whose colbat eyes spoke of the amusement he was getting from the situation. What exactly did this man take him for, a whore?

"I have a room upstairs. Join me."

That answered Trowa's question and the green-eyed boy snarled in disgust. The audacity of this man. He didn't invite Trowa, nor did he try to coax him or even ask him, he simply demanded. Almost as if Trowa had no other choice but to obey his word.

"If you want a harlot then try your hand a couple more paces down the road.", was all Trowa told him before he was walking off.

He stopped as he was suddenly jerked back and confusion hit him as he found himself soon face to face with the stranger.

"Easy now.", the man chided, "I didn't mean to offend. I only assumed. I mean, with such a face as yours in a part like this."

"Well, as it is, your assumption is incorrect. Now let go of me!"

Trowa roughly pushed the man away and tried to walk off, but he was grabbed by his arm and turned to face him again. What the hell did this man want?

"I understand you have no intention of being my company tonight.", the man explained, "Perhaps, you can still assist me?"

Trowa was relieved to find that the man let go and he took a step back to put some space between them. He didn't trust this stranger.

"You seem the type to know a new face out of a thousand.", the stranger continued, since Trowa had yet to speak, "Tell me have you seen a warrior, a boy of the Eastern Continent; he carries a sword at his side."

"As big as yours?", Trowa questioned, receiving a shake of a head, "I haven't seen any such boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

He began to walk away, aware that he was being followed and he turned back, that rediculously large sword pointed at his neck before he could dare to lift even a finger. Green eyes glared at his persuer none the less, eager to give the cocky young man a sound beating.

"If you happen across him, I'd like to know.", the man told him, "Call for me at this inn and I'll meet with you in the tavern."

"And what should I call you?", Trowa asked.

"Heero.", was the single worded introduction.

The sword was lowered and Trowa let himself turn for the final time so that he could walk away.

"I should advise you, Heero.", Trowa warned over his shoulder, "Threaten my life again and you'll regret it."

--------------------------------------

Heero watched as the young man walked away, his eyes roaming over the lithe body of what had to be some sort of fighter. If not that then it was some sort of physical activity that kept his body in impecable shape. Too bad for him it wasn't one that included a private room and a mattress which to press him into.

"I don't take lightly to threats.", Heero called after him.

"It wasn't a threat.", the boy called back, not bothering to even glance his way, "It was a promise."

Heero allowed himself to smirk at the words, staring until the boy disappeared around a corner. His sword was hefted so that the flat of the blade rested atop his left shoulder and he turned to make his way back to the inn. He had forgotten to get the boy's name. He didn't bother to let it get to him, he'd find it out soon enough.

His blue eyes lifted to find a boy in drag wink in his direction and he sighed tiredly. He would have to do. A day of looking for his bounty with no results had built up a lot of stress. It was time he got some release.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, Wufei look at me!", Duo called.

Wufei didn't want to but he humored the theif, looking in his direction and finding the boy wearing a large turban decorated in gold, jewels and a single large, blue feather.

"I'm royalty.", Duo jested, sitting down on a backless couch as if it were a throne, "Grovel at my feet peasant!"

"Take that rediculous thing off your head!", Wufei ordered, storming over to him, "We have to leave here soon. I'm sure the sultan's gotten word of our escape and will be sending men to guard the prince."

Duo only pouted as the turban was snatched from his head. Both were surprised when it was then snatched from Wufei's hand and thrown to the ground, where the prince then took to stomping it flat before hefting a relieved sigh.

"I always hated that thing.", he reaveled as if to explain his behavior, "I'm nearly packed and ready. We can leave soon."

Wufei had almost forgotten why they had lagged behind and now that the matter was brought to his attention, he felt it was the time to deal with it.

"Your Highness-"

"Don't call me that!", Quatre snapped with a frown, "Call me, Quatre."

Duo slinked closer to the prince until he was beside him, his arm wrapping around the prince's shoulders. Wufei found himself tensing at the gesture, but he bid himself calm.

"So, Quatre.", Duo began, pulling the blond royal closer, "You're willing to give all this up and run away with me?"

"He's running away with me, too!", Wufei blurted before he could catch himself.

"Sorry, didn't know you were the jealous type Wu Wu."

"I'm not jealous!", Wufei cried, his face now red with a mixture of embarrasment and rage.

"Is that your name?", Quatre questioned, interrupting the two, "Wu Wu?"

"Yup.", Duo said with a smile and Wufei bristled.

"No it isn't! It's Wufei!"

"He likes to be called Wu Wu, though.", Duo quickly added.

He wasn't sure when but Quatre was in front of him, and it stopped him from yelling in objection at the braided idiot. Sea-green eyes were staring into ebony and the prince offered the warrior an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Wu Wu.", the boy told him, "It means so much to me what you're willing to do."

Wufei couldn't find any words to say, so he only nodded. With a final smile Quatre turned away, heading off to finish packing and then Wufei's recent annoyance was creeping closer.

"You've got it bad!", Duo giggled before cooing, "Little Wu Wu's in love!"

"Shut up, Duo."

Wufei made a gesture to hit him but stopped as his eyes landed on Quatre, the prince undressing from his royal garb to replace it with less noticable clothes. Duo's eyes were soon following his and the thief whistled softly in apprecition of the view.

"Or maybe it's lust? You know, Wu Wu, we have time.", the theif teased, though Wufei never turned away from where he was staring, "And the bed _is _big enough for the three of us."

Wufei's face was frowning in confusion and he turned to Duo, who only lifted his brows suggestivly. It took a while for him to figure what Duo meant and when he did, he barely had enough time to cover his now bleeding nose.

"DUO!"

-------------------------------------

Quatre looked up from where he was dressing to find a giggling Duo running from Wufei, who seemed to be hosting a nose bleed. He wasn't sure what was going on, and as much as he wanted the sloe-eyed boy to do such, he couldn't allow Wufei to hurt the braided fugitive.

"We don't have time for you two to fool around.", Quatre gently scolded, pulling on a pair of plain looking slacks, "Guards could be reaching here at any moment."

He looked up at the sound of Duo's laughter and he grunted as the braided thief collided into him, the both of them nearly toppling over onto the bed.

"Sorry about that, Quat.", Duo apologized, "But Wu-"

His words cut short as Wufei ran into them both and the three went tumbling, Quatre losing his breath as he was crushed underneath them. It didn't seem to bother the two, who were half-heartedly fighting at the moment, that Quatre was trapped beneath them. He went to ask them to get off, when the sound of his doors opening caused them all to freeze.

"Your Highness, there's danger in the. . ."

Quatre swore under his breath as the guard's eyes widened as he took in the three of them in a questionable position on the bed, with Quatre only half dressed. Or in the eyes of the guard; half undressed. Now they were in trouble. They all scrambled to move, Quatre trying to slip out from beneath them.

"The fugitives!", the man exclaimed, hoping he was heard, "They're in the prince's room!"

"Abdul, wait!", Quatre cried after him, as the man turned to run for help.

Finally the three distangled themselves and Quatre quickly threw on his shirt, grabbing up his bag and pulling Wufei and Duo in the direction of his balcony.

"We haven't much time.", he told them, climbing over the banaster, "He'll be back with more guards at any second."

As he began to climb down in a path he had memorized, he was aware that he wasn't being followed and he looked up to where the two escaped prisoners looked down at him with perplexed expressions.

"What?", he asked innocently enough and Duo was the one to respond.

"You've done this before haven't you?", the braided thief asked him.

"Do you want to lose your head?", Quatre continued with the questioning, "Or do you want to get out of here alive?"

He nodded in satistfaction as the two hesitated no longer, taking his example and beginning to climb down with him. When they reached the ground, Quatre lead them to the path he had taken when Zechs had brought him back. They were aware of the now panicked state of the palace grounds and they hurried over the wall, stilling for a moment once they were on the other side.

"We have to stay low for awhile.", Duo worded.

"What about your home?", Quatre questioned, and Duo only shook his head.

"I don't have a home. I sleep where I drop half of the time, that or rent a room when I manage enough money to afford an inn."

Quatre then looked to Wufei who only shook his head as well, offering the prince an apologetic look.

"I'm not from around here. I just came into town this morning."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. They couldn't stay on the streets, he was sure soldiers would be sent after him and with no where to hide they'd be caught and imprisoned. Well, at least in the figurative sense for Quatre.

His mood brightened just a bit as a thought came to him and he looked to Wufei and Duo with a small smile.

"Come on.", he urged, beginning to carefully lead the way, "I know just the place."

-----------------------------------------

Milliardo hadn't remembered falling alseep. He did remember being led to Relena's room and then after depositing the fuming princess behind the doors, he was taken to his room. He had said nothing to the vizier, who seemed to keep staring at him in a bewildered manner and Milliardo assumed that the man was crazy. It was easier to understand Treize's behavior that way.

Once he had been left alone, he had taken a well deserved bath and though he had wanted to sleep, he had ended up reading. Somewhere along the line he had made it to his bed and had fallen into a slumber he didn't want to wake from. He was dreaming at the moment and it was a dream he had had many times before.

--------------------------------

_The child-like laughter that had come from behind him drew Milliardo's attention to it. He turned, his crystal blue eyes searching and catching a glimpse of a form disappearing around the corner. He was in the maze again. A place he knew well enough, he had been here many times before._

_"Wait! Don't go!"_

_He stopped in shock at his own voice, its pitch having hightened and he looked down at himself in question. He was a child again and he wasn't sure why. Then again, this was a dream after all. Though there were times where he felt that it was more deja vu than a dream._

_The laughter pulled him from his thoughts and without hesitation he was off, following after whomever it was that was running from him. He rounded the corner, just in time to see the boy he was chasing after disappear again. Small feet carried him through the winding puzzle, his frustration pulling him to try harder._

_Yet, everytime he thought he was closer to reaching him, the boy would disappear and he'd only have his laughter to follow after. He stopped as someone quickly passed by an archway, Milliardo only looking fast enough to catch blonde hair glinting in the sun. He stopped suddenly, his face holding a pout as he sat himself on the ground._

_Small arms crossed and he began to hiccup, on the verge of tears. It wasn't fair when he teased him like this. He didn't want to play this game any more._

_As the first few tears began to fall, he heard the soft footsteps coming from the opposite side of the wall and he stared at the opening expectedly. As it were, it closed shut as a small foot stepped out and Milliardo unwilligly began sobbing, running to where an open archway had once stood._

_"Don't leave me!", the young boy cried, small fists pounding away at the wall._

_He began calming as a comforting feeling embraced him, almost feeling as if he were being hugged and he was soon hiccuping again._

_"Don't cry.", the voice of a child soothed, sounding oddly like his own, "I don't like it when you're sad."_

_"I don't want to be alone.", he voiced with a sniffle._

_He leaned closer to the wall, almost as if he could feel the boy on the other side pressing against it as well. His eyes closed as he managed to feel a heartbeat through the heavy stone and soon he was sinking against the wall, his back pressed against it as he curled up to fall asleep._

_"You won't be alone.", the other boy promised, sleep heavy on his voice, "You just have to find me."_

-----------------------------------

Zechs jumped awake at the pounding on his door and he had no idea where he was. He slowly sat up from his mat on the floor, looking about the room as if it could help sort out his confusion.

He had been dreaming _that _dream again, the one with the little boy who seemed so close to him and yet so far. He had been looking for that little boy in his dreams ever since and though he wanted to, he always seemed to run from him. He liked to tease him, though he also wanted nothing more than to finally stop and meet face to face. Even when he tried, there was always that wall that managed to come up between them.

As far as he could remember, since he couldn't remember much, he had been looking for him. Though it seemed he only existed in his dreams, he felt that perhaps he could find someone like him. Zechs had been searching for as long as he could, he had finally stopped in the Middle Continent and he wasn't exactly sure how he had managed that.

The abuse of his door came again, louder and much more frantically, and he couldn't ignore it. With the last wisps of his dream slipping away, Zechs pushed aside the feeling of a longing he couldn't describe, to rise and see just who was here to visit him at this time of night.

He made his way to the door as quickly as he could and when he had reached, he pulled it open, his face frowning as three cloaked men stood at his door. Their hoods were pulled about their faces and Zechs had the urge to slam the door shut, but something was telling him to do otherwise.

"Who are you and what do you want?", he demanded, sounding as if he was annoyed.

As one of the men pulled his hood off, Zechs' eyes widened and he nearly stumbled as he took a step back.

"Quatre?", he questioned, the prince walking in of his own accord, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"We didn't have anywhere else to go.", Quatre explained, gesturing to the two that were with him, "Do think we can stay here for a few hours?"

Zechs didn't understand why Quatre had possibly returned here and was now asking to stay, after he had returned him only earlier. The two strangers pulled back their hoods and Zechs recognized a familiar face. Where had he seen it before?

"Aren't you wanted for unacceptable crimes?", he questioned.

The boy only gave a nervous laugh and offered the older blond a grin.

"You steal one apple and suddenly you're a wanted criminal."

"You did more than steal an apple.", the second boy gruffed.

Zechs turned away from them for the moment and returned with a wet cloth, holding it out for Wufei. The boy frowned down at it and Zechs merely gestured at his face.

"It must have been one hell of a fight.", Zechs commented about the blood on his face.

Wufei snatched the cloth away and headed off in a corner to clean his face, grumbling about braided idiots. The long-haired blond only shrugged before he was turning back to Quatre.

"So can we stay?", the prince was asking before Zechs could speak.

He sighed as he was given the most convincing pout he had ever seen. What on earth had he gotten himself into?

"Only if you tell me what's going on.", Zechs gave in and he was unable to avoid Quatre's hug.

"Oh thank you, Zechs.", the prince practically laughed in gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Zechs gently removed him with a small smile, "Now start talking or start walking."

--------------------------------------

Treize wasn't able to fall asleep, though he had tried long enough. He finally ended up sitting at his desk in an attempt to go over some documents before they were given to the sultan, but his mind had wandered. He now sat with his head propped atop folded hands, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Quatre was getting married and he had no idea why that seemed to be the only thought on his mind. The young prince was expected to have an arranged marriage, as was the custom in this part of the world. It was the duty of the prince and Treize should feel happy for him, but he found himself suddenly deflated.

Quater had been out of reach already, but now he was untouchable. He groaned as the thought ran through his mind, his head dropping down to rest against the desk. He was hating himself at the moment and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for the young royal and even if he did, he wasn't suppossed to admit to them.

"Who the hell am I kidding?", he mumbled, his arms folding atop the desk so that his head could rest on them, "I would eagerly follow after him like a love sick puppy if I had the chance."

He shoved the documents aside, not wanting to do anything at the moment but wallow in his recent depression. However, it would seem that he wouldn't even be able to do that. There was a frantic knock at his door and Treize lazily lifted his head to look in it's direction.

"I wish not to be disturbed.", he informed them, before muttering to himself, "I just want to sit here and mope."

The door opened anyway and he resisted the urge to groan as a guard rushed in, offering him a sloppy bow.

"What is it?", he demanded, turning to begin putting away the papers on his desk.

"The king requests your presence.", the guard told him, "It's a matter of most importance and urgancy."

Though he wanted to sigh in exasperation, Treize held it back. What could possibly be so important that it required his presence? He was sure that it was something that the king didn't even need his help with.

"Prince Quatre has been kidnapped."

Treize fingers slackened at the words, causing the papers to drop and flutter to the floor. It seemed it was very important after all.

-------------------------------------

Milliardo was pulled from his sleep by the pounding on his door and he gave a sort of sob as he recognized it. He knew that knock anywhere and at the moment he had no desire to deal with her at the moment. He pretended to fall back asleep, hoping that the princess would get discouraged and leave, but it would seem she was as determined as always.

"Milliardo, I know you're awake!", her voice screeched through the thick wood, "Now you open this door or so help me I'll break it down!"

With a groan he pulled himself away from the comforatble mattress, knowing full well she'd do as she promised. Not wanting to destroy the palace of their gracious hosts, he figured he'd better do as the brat wanted. He pulled the door open with a yawn, his blue eyes landing on a fuming Relena, dressed in a nightgown of baby pink.

"Relena, I'm trying to sleep."

She ignored his words, storming her way inside and beginning to light the torches. Milliardo only squinted as the room brightened and he watched as Relena finally turned back to him with a scowl fitting on her face.

"How can you sleep with all this racket?", she questioned, her hands gesturing about.

Milliardo listened and heard nothing, save for the sound of the flowing fountain that sat in the garden beneath his room's balcony. He was about to respond when he heard the shouting coming from the hall, muffled as it was, since the door was closed.

The shouting seemed to hold an air of urgancy and he frowened as he walked out onto the balcony, looking down to where guards were now searching the gardens. Orders were cried back and forth and men were rushing about as if something terrible had happened.

"What on earth is going on?", the blond ambassador asked.

"That's why I came here.", Relena told him.

He turned to look at her and offered her a shrug.

"Why?", he questioned her, "It's I not like I know what's going on."

"You're going to soon enough.", Relena told him.

"Relena, I don't have time for this.", he objected, trying not to sound as if he were whining, "I'm very tired and I haven't been myself all day. I really wish to go to sleep and perhaps I'll deal with this in the morning."

He attempted to return back to his bed, but his path was blocked as Relena stepped in front of him. Blue eyes glared up at him with an intesity that nearly sent a shiver down his spine and he took a step back, unsure of what the young woman was bound to do.

"You _will _get down there and you _will _find out what the hell is going on!", Relena seethed through clenched teeth.

Milliardo went to open his mouth to say otherwise but he was cut off by the screamed words that followed.

"NOW MILLIARDO!"

The volume and tone with which Relena had used made him think twice about refusing her. Spoiled brat she was, and she was going to get her way again. He had remembered the last who had crossed her and Milliardo wanted to avoid the same end. So without another word, he quickly dressed himself and was heading out the door.

Once he was safely a good distance away from his room, he scoffed at his own cowardace, though he was a bit miffed at how he was treated.

"You'd think I was her dog instead of her older brother.", he muttered to himself.

He found two servants coming in his direction, who seemed to be engrossed in a bit of gossip. With his curiousity peaked, he offered them a smile as they neared, the young servants stopping to return it.

"May I inguire as to what's going on?", he questioned gently, "There seems to be quite a bit a panic within the castle."

"Haven't you heard?", the youngest of the two began, "The prince can't be found."

"They say he was stolen by the two fugitives that escaped the dungeaons earlier.", the second put in, eager to share the gossip, "Everyone else thinks he ran off of his own free will."

Milliardo's short moment of shock was broken by the sound of guards coming up the hall and he thanked the two servants before he was making his way to wherever the sultan could be found. This was going to be trouble if this incident somehow got back to his lands. There had to be a way to fix this and it had to be done as quickly as possible.

---------------------------------------

Trowa entered his sixth tavern for the evening and felt his agitation drain away as he found his men sitting somberly around a table. Something was the matter, as he could tell their drinks hadn't been touched, as well for whatever food they had ordered. Pushing his way past the boisterous crowd, he closed in on his comrads, snatching a cup away from one of the men to drain the contents.

"Trowa!"

The surprised squawk of his name pulled him to look at Vernard, who sat staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief. He only ignored the man, resting down his empty cup and taking another to finish that off as well. When the baffled and disbelieving stares became too much, he slammed the cup down onto the table, his eyes passing over each and every face.

"Where is he?", he hissed, his rage slowly boiling.

The men only shook their heads, unconsioucly inching away from the young performer as they sensed his hostility. Venard was the only one brave enough to speak and even ask the question that was on their minds.

"We have no idea, he must have returned to the palace.", he offered, his head shaking in debeleif, "How can you be standing right in front of us? We saw you literally burned to ashes earlier, surely you can't be real."

Trowa only ignored the man, his hand reaching for the food that rested untouched on the table. Now that he was whole again, he was hungry and he wasn't going to ignore it either. He only glared at one of the men, who quickly moved so that Trowa could sit. Once seated, the banged-performer began to eat, not bothering to answer the man's question for the moment.

The men watched him, a bit unsure of what to think or say. Finally, after Trowa ate his fill, he looked up. His eyes scanned over the lot of them, each one stiffening as his gaze fell on them and sighing in relief when it finally left. They were scared of him, Trowa observed in amusement. He felt that he could giggle with glee. He liked when people were afraid of him, it made them much more obidient.

"Don't concern yourself with how I'm here.", he began, drinking from his third cup of wine, "Instead, ponder what I plan to do about our little bird that managed to escape."

"You still want to go after him?", Vernard asked, leaning back into his chair, "He's probably in the palace safe and sound already. Our chance for gold has passed us by."

"To hell with the gold!", Trowa snapped, his anger bursting forth, "This has nothing to do with money, now I want revenge!"

-----------------------------------

Heero awoke from his post-coital nap to the recognizable feeling of an arm wrapped around his chest. Colbat eyes looked down to be met with the crown of hay-colored hair and he scoffed as he recognized it was the boy he had picked up earlier. Why was it that they never left when their work was done like they were supposed to?

He pushed the boy away to sit up, ignoring the sleepy groan of protest, so that his back was leaning against the head board as he ran a hand through his hair. The boy shifted, his green eyes looking up at Heero and offered him a smile. Heero didn't bother to return it and he further ignored him, stiffening when the boy rose to wrap his arms about him again, his head resting against Heero's chest.

"I gave you your money before I fell alseep.", Heero gruffly told him, pulling away to stand from the bed, "That meant I didn't want to wake up and see your face."

With his back turned, he didn't see the boy's hurt expression. Then again, he wouldn't have cared; he had already gotten what he wanted from him.

"I've never seen you around.", the boy said before asking, "You're new here aren't you?"

Heero pulled on his pants, the boy's question going unanswered and then he made his way to the side table where a basin of water stood. He quickly washed his face, though he rather felt for a bath. It would have to wait. He only rented this room for a few hours tonight.

"Are you from the Northern Continent?", the hooker asked him, sitting up on the bed, "You look like-"

"What part of get out do you not understand?", Heero interrupted, a cold expression sent in the boy's direction.

The young man shrunk away as Heero walked closer, but the man only seated himself on the bed, a newly aquired bottle of wine in his hand.

"You never told me to-"

"Get out.", Heero cut him off again, then took a long swig of the wine.

The boy glared daggers at Heero's back as he climbed out of the bed. Heero was aware of the animosity the young harlot was sending in his direction, but he didn't react. He really didn't care if the boy's feelings had been hurt. When the boy was finally dressed he headed for the door, but not before stopping halfway and looking to Heero with an icy glare.

"You weren't that good, anyway."

Heero watched him turn away, before his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. This kid had some gall. Being the cocky bastard that he was, Heero knew damn well he was probably the best the kid ever had. It was a mind game that was being played here, but unfortunately for his little friend, he didn't like playing games.

The boy was unable to do anything but gasp as his path was blocked when the huge sword Heero had been carrying came crashing down in front of his path. Frightened eyes looked to Heero and the stranger only offered the boy a stoic expression, though inside he was smiling at the boy's sudden fear.

"Before you go.", he began, his eyes locking with deep green, "Perhaps you can answer a few questions?"

The boy was only too eager to nod his head, obviously too frightend to do otherwise. Heero moved his sword so that it was once again leaning on the wall and he motioned that the boy seat himself. He did as was bid, taking a seat on the bed and Heero pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Now.", Heero began, leaning back comfortably, "You obviously have seen a lot of faces."

The boy slowly nodded and Heero in turn smiled at his cooperation.

"Tell me, have you seen a stranger from the East?", he inquired, his shoulders shrugging, "You know dark, sloe eyes, dark hair, tan skin. He's a warrior so he carries a sword and he's about your age."

Heero studied the boy even further, his eyes taking in the face and trying to decipher how old he was past the make up. Rouge and powder did make him seem older, he could be as young as fourteen for all he knew.

"How old are you?", he asked, to put his mind at ease.

"S-seventeen.", the boy stumbled and Heero nodded.

He had been right on the mark. With that out of the way he moved on, back to gathering the information he wanted.

"So, have you seen him?"

The boy hesitantly shook his head and Heero sighed. If he didn't know any better he would have said he tracked him wrong. However, he was never wrong and he knew he had followed him to the right place. He was here, he could feel it.

"Why are you looking for him?", the boy pondered out of curiousity.

"I don't see how that concerns you.", was all Hero told him, standing from his chair.

The boy shrunk away at that and Heero smirked outwardly at the reaction. He had thought about moving forward just to intimidate him, but he didn't. Instead he made his way to where he had discarded the wine on the table.

"That boy.", he said suddenly, after a very long swallow, "The one I'd been talking to earlier, he's no stranger to these lands is he?"

"No.", the boy answered truthfully, "He's an acrobat, he performs with a small traveling troupe."

An acrobat, eh? That meant he was very flexiable. Heero let the thought slide and turned back to his temporary prisoner to continue his interrogation.

"Do you know his name?", he asked, the boy nodding.

"Of course, he's the lead act. His name is Trowa."

A shiver ran down his spine as the boy spoke it and he wasn't sure if it was desire or a feeling of foreboding. Then again, with Trowa having promised him harm earlier, he was sure it was the latter.

"Where can I find him?"

"I'm not sure, his troupe moves around alot. One night there in the bazaar, the next there here; they could be anywhere."

"I see."

Heero slowly began to pace the room, his mind lost in thought as he did so. He had in his right mind to start his search for the acrobat tonight, but he still had a first to look for.

"May I leave?", the boy asked in a small voice.

Heero only snorted, waving the boy away and the young man rushed for the door, unwilling to stay a moment longer. He was stopped by Heero's voice however and he looked back over his shoulder to where the swordsman stood.

"If you see either of the two, you do your best to find me.", Heero told him, returning to his seat, "And that's not a suggestion, it's an order."

He watched the young man bob his head in agreement before rushing out of the door. He figured he'd let himself get some sleep, he'd pay the inn keeper for the extra hours in the morning.

-------------------------------

"So let me get this straight.", Zechs stated, standing from where he sat on the floor to begin a slow pace, "After I dropped you off at the palace wall, you're father banned you from stepping foot out into the city, am I right?"

He watched Quatre bob his head and then he was pointing to Wufei and Duo, the former of which was busy trying to ignore the theif that sat pestering him about letting his hair loose. It was held back at the moment at the nape of his neck and Duo had been telling him through all of Quatre's explanation to let it loose and live a little.

"Those two were arrested earlier for theivery, murder, assault and the attempt of lewd acts against you.", he continued, Quatre nodding again, "After you met your bride to be and were punished accordingly for disobeying, you were sent to your room which these two happened across in their escape from the dungeon. They agreed to help you runaway and now you're all here because you need a place to hide from the soldiers that are looking for you."

All three nodded at the words and Zechs gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He honestly had no idea what he had gotten himself into. In fact. . .

"I have no idea why you thought I could help you."

--------------------------------

Quatre looked to Zechs with a bewildered expression, not sure he had heard the older boy correctly. Was Zechs serious? Was he going to turn them away? He wanted to begin objecting, but his eyes caught the tied up bundle that sat in a corner and Quatre looked back to the long-haired blond.

"Where are you going?", he questioned.

He watched Zechs look to the bundle himself and then back at him to offer a shrug.

"I have some running away to do myself."

Quatre would have spoke, but Duo beat him to it, leaving poor Wufei alone for the moment to give his full attention to Zechs.

"Well, we'll just come with you.", the boy provided with a smile, "I mean we need to leave town and you already are, so it only makes sense."

"Duo, we shouldn't impose.", Wufei tried, but it would seem Duo wasn't willing to listen.

"Whose imposing? It only makes sense. I mean, we travel with him and we'll get out of town."

"You travel with me and there's a higher chance we all get caught.", Zechs argued, turning to look out of his make shift window, "I don't know about you guys, but if I get caught then I'll be killed."

"The same goes for them.", Quatre put in, "I might not lose my life but I'll be stuck with one that I never wanted. I'd rather be dead than have to live like that for a moment longer."

He walked closer to Zechs, his hand reaching out to rest on one of his arms, which was folded across his chest in a show of stubborness. Quatre didn't let it faze him however, he would still try. Zechs couldn't possibly turn them away.

"Please, Zechs. There's no one else for us to turn to."

Zechs looked to Quatre and the prince offered him a pitiful look. The sigh that he gave off told Quatre that he had given in, but it was obvious that he wasn't about to make it seem as if he had.

"Doesn't your wanted criminal know how to get out of the city without getting caught?"

They turned to Duo, who had paused in rummaging Zechs' leftover things as all eyes turned on him. He offered them a smile before hiding a trinket behind his back. Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatre only sighed in slight exasperation.

"Of course I can.", Duo said, standing from his crouched position, "It's just after we get out of the city, I'd probably end up leading us right back here. You seem like the type whose obviously done some traveling."

Quatre nodded in agreement and he looked to Zechs hopefully, but the older blond wasn't ready to admit he was going to help just yet. Zechs' eyes instead looked to Wufei, who was busy polishing his sword. Quatre remembered that the boy had risked going back for it, not willing to leave it behind. Then again, as warrior it was somewhat a part of him and Quatre understood his reluctance to lose it.

"What about him?", he questioned and Wufei looked up.

"What about me?", he inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"You obviously traveled here, you must know your way back to where you came from."

"True.", Wufei agreed, resheathing his sword, "But I have no intention of going back there."

Quatre watched Duo bounce over to Wufei, before plopping next to the sloe-eyed fighter.

"Why'd you leave in the first place?", he asked him.

Wufei stood from his seat on a low stool and joined Zechs and Quatre by the window, his dark eyes looking out over the torchlit kingdom.

"I came to find a master.", he informed them, "So that I could become a better fighter."

Quatre felt that wasn't the only reason or at least, there was another reason behind that one, but he decided not to push the subject. It was obvious that Wufei didn't wish to share his personal dealings with them.

"I think you're a great fighter!", Duo chirped, joinging the rest of them, "You're the best I've seen so far."

Quatre watched as Wufei tried his best to hold back a smile, but turned to Duo anyway with a thankful expression. Zechs cleared his throat and their eyes were looking to him then, while he continued to stare out past the walls surrounding the city.

"I've come to the decision to help you.", he announced, much to Quatre's relief, "However, I should warn you, I'm as wanted as the rest of you. So trouble's bound to find us wherever we go and it's bound to follow behind us."

"Aw, shucks. We don't have to worry about trouble.", Duo laughed, hugging onto Wufei, "Wu Wu will protect us. He's a hero you know."

"Duo get off of me!"

Quatre only smiled in amusement as Wufei tried his best to pry Duo off of him before his eyes were looking to Zechs, who was finally looking back at him. He was alarmed for a small moment as blue eyes seemed to darken to black, his mind flashing with the image of the Zechs he had witnessed earlier today. It passed however, and he mentally scolded himself for nearly overreacting.

"You know, you can back out of this while you still can.", Zechs told him, "I mean, Duo, Wufei and I have nothing to lose if we leave, but you. . .you lose everything."

Quatre smiled up at him, grateful that Zechs was the least bit concerned for him.

"I don't care what I lose.", Quatre told him, "If it means being free, then I'll give up everything that I can."

Zechs shrugged, turning away to head for his packed bundle and flinging it over his shoulder.

"Then say good-bye. We're leaving tonight."

--------------------------------

Treize sighed tiredly as he watched the king being led off to his chambers to get some sleep. He had been trying to calm the man down all night and when he finally had, the sultan had turned from anger and rage, to complete worry and remorse. The king, after sending out the servants, had then started to cry.

That had been quite uncomfortable and Treize had only stood there, unsure of what to do. When the sultan had finally stopped he turned to Treize with red and puffy eyes and a look of helplessness that made Treize's heart sink.

"I nearly lost him once.", the sultan revealed to him, "He was only four and he had gone missing. I didn't know what to do. I had only lost his mother the year before and I couldn't take losing him as well; he was all I had. Of course, he was fine. It had turned out he had been wandering the gardens on his own and had fallen asleep in the flower bed. I vowed to never lose sight of him again and now, he's gone. He was stolen out from under me. What if they hurt him, Treize? I could never forgive myself."

The two were then joined by the young ambassador, who had heard word of Quatre's disappearance and wanted confirmation that it was true. After receiving such, he suggested that they start discussion on actions to be taken. Of course a search party was sent out to search the kingdom, but another would be needed to search not only the rest of the Middle Continent but beyond it as well.

The king had announced that he could discuss it no further and was seen to bed, and Treize now stood alone in the throne room. Or at least, he would have been if Milliardo had left as well. As it were, the young ambassador had decided to stay and Treize turned to him them. He couldn't help but study him as he paced in thought.

He looked so much like the young man he had run into out in the bazaar, identical even, and yet he knew that it wasn't him. His curiousity was getting the best of him and he cleared his throat to gain Milliardo's attention.

"Have you any brothers, Milliardo?", he asked politely enough.

The boy stopped his pacing to look at him, a bit caught by surprise with the nature of the question. Hesitantly, Milliardo shook his head.

"I have only Relena.", he revealed.

Treize's eyebrows rose in mild surprise. Relena was Milliardo's sister?

"So, you're not only an ambassador.", he observed, "You're also a prince."

Milliardo nodded, before he was shrugging.

"It's a bit complicated.", he explained, "Besides, we're not here to discuss me. We're here to figure out what to do about this unfortunate event."

"I assume before word reaches the north."

"Lord knows the mess that would start.", Milliardo muttered tiredly, "My father will most likely take it as a cover up to avoid the marriage and being the hot headed and _stupid _imbecile that he is, he'll wage war for childish reasons."

Treize offered the ambassador a small smile in comfort, knowing how much pressure this sudden turn of events was placing on the young man.

"We'll think of something.", he assured him, ready to head off to bed, "Though perhaps, we should take the king's example and go off to bed."

Milliardo nodded and the two left the throne room together. Treize walked Milliardo to his room, him and the ambassador bidding each other good night. He was then making his way to his own room, and when he had reached, he took up where he had left off. Seated at his desk, his head propped on folded hands, he stared off into space with a million thoughts running through his head.

As was to be expected, his mind narrowed in on Quatre and he was overcome with worry himself. The prince was barely a man and he was now out there on his own, most likely in danger. He wished he could have been there to protect him, but he had been here moping instead.

He pushed himself away from his desk, standing so that he could head toward his bed. He didn't even bother to pull off his formal robes, plopping himself down onto the mattress and feeling his body sag tiredly. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get any sleep now, but he was sure as hell going to try.

-------------------------------------

Duo followed quietly behind their newly aquired guide, resisting the urge to hum to himself in order to relieve his boredom. He had already been warned by Wufei that if he made a sound at all, he'd get his tongue cut out and the look the warrior had given him told Duo that it was no idle threat.

So silently and stealthily they made their way to wherever it was Zechs was leading them. His violet eyes looked up to the oldest of them all and he frowned. He wasn't so sure why, but he had found himself purposely lagging behind as if to distance himself from Zechs. There was just something about the older boy that made Duo feel. . .cautious.

His eyes turned away quickly as Zechs looked over his shoulder to him and they landed on a gypsy woman dancing to entertain the late night roamers. His steps slowed and then stopped altogether, his eyes looking out past his hood to stare at her. He couldn't help himself from doing otherwise.

Feelings of familiarity and repressed longing overtook him as he watched her dance. His eyes followed her everymove, his body tensing with every shake of her tambourine, every jingle the belled anklet gave as she moved. Her laughter rang out and seemed to smother him. Someone had once laughed like that. . .long ago.

He gasped as she spun to look at him, offering him smile as she paused momentarily in her dancing and Duo didn't even notice the tears that fell free from his eyes. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and he turned to find Wufei, who gave him a worried look.

"Duo-"

"I'm fine.", Duo told him before he could ask, relieved that his hood was hiding his face, "I was just enjoying the show."

He looked back to the gypsy who was now counting the few coins she had made, then he was looking to Wufei again, offering the boy a grin.

"She also reminded me.", he announced, looking to where Zechs and Quatre stood waiting, "I need to make a quick stop before we go."

T.B.C.

Look, another chapter completed. Don't you love me? (crickets chirping) Well, sheesh, and here I thought I had fans. Oh well, fan or not, leave me a review. I would highly appreciate it. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. Ja! .


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Do you know what I just realized? I never put a disclaimer up. So I shall place one at the beginning of each chapter hereafter. The recent chapters have been updated so that they now contain one as well. I'm also glad that you readers are liking this little fic o' mine. I still have no idea where exactly I'm going with this, but everyday I'm inspired. I'm trying to figure out what's up with Heero and Wufei. Don't it make your brain hurt just wondering? .

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them. However, I do manage to steal them away from time to time and return them safe and sound. . .except for that one time. (sigh) Poor, Duo.

Pairings: There's a lot I want to do and I'm not quite sure which ones just yet. -.-' Though there's a clue to one of them (or two) in there, do you think you can find it? Of course you can't, it's far too confusing! Bwahahahahaha! XD

Warnings: For his chapter, the same as before. I'm trying to make this PG-13 friendly, meaning as much as Heero may fantasize about sleeping with somebody, or Duo suggests, or _someone_ implies, it will never go into detail. . .unfortunately. There is violence to make up for it though! Carry on!

------------------------------

Duo looked back to where the other three followed, their eyes looking around cautiously at their surroundings. Not only were they making sure soldiers weren't closing in, but they were now in the worst part of town. Duo called it home most of the time. He continued on, his eyes brightening as he caught sight of a shabby looking building. There was light in the window, which meant that someone was home.

"Come on.", he urged the rest, his pace quickening, "We're almost there."

He couldn't help but run the rest of the way, climbing in through the first window he came across and then looking back out.

"The doors are barred, you'll have to climb in.", he called back.

He didn't wait for an answer, he instead turned around and became tangled in a large web of what seemed to be thread. What the hell was going on?

"Duo, what on earth is this place?", the prince asked.

He looked back at the question to find Quatre looking around in awe as Wufei helped him climb through the window. Zechs had made it in before them and was looking around himself, his face revealing his intrigue as his fingers idly reached for the thread. Duo frowned at that, he didn't want him touching anything, it was here for a reason. He wasn't sure why just yet, but he was bound to find out. Where the hell was the old man anyway?

"Is this your home, Duo?", Wufei asked, taking care as not to become tangled as Duo had.

Said braided thief tried his best to free himself. However, he only succeed in further tangling himself and he huffed in frustration, playfully glaring at the prince who giggled at his misfortune.

"I already told you, I don't have a home.", Duo repeated for him, "A friend of mine lives here."

"What's with all the thread?", Zechs broke his silence, his finger gently pulling at one.

"Don't touch that!"

Duo had wanted to be the one to say it, but it came from someone else. All eyes looked to an open doorway on the opposite side of the room, where an old man dressed in dingy clothing was soon rushing in, the spools of thread he was carrying dropping to the floor. Duo watched as he stormed over to Zechs, slapping the young man's hand away and snarling at him in annoyance.

"Don't you know what happens to little boys who touch?", he questioned.

His eyes glared at the long-haired blond for quite sometime before he was glaring at the other two, scrutinizing them as harshly as he had Zechs.

"What do you want?", he demanded, "Can't an old man have his privacy? Go on, get out of here!"

He began shooing the three young men away and Duo found it best to step in.

"Hey, Howard!", he called to get his attention, "How do I get out of this thing?"

The man turned to him with a perplexed expression and then he was smilling, quickly making his way over to where Duo was. He laughed heartily, greeting the boy with a hug and then turning away. He returned to where he had dropped his spools and was soon holding them up to display for the violet-eyed boy.

"I found it!", he laughed, motioning to the large web-like structure in the room, "I told you I'd find it, Duo. Didn't I?"

Duo only shook his head with a smile, Howard shuffling about the room to look over his creation.

"Yeah, so you found it. I never doubted you for a minute."

He fought some more and only made things worse, finally deciding that Howard would get him down when he was good and ready.

------------------------------

Howard circled the room, humming to himself as he tangled more of the thread into his web and he stopped at a loose end. Lifting it he observed it for a short moment before making his way to where Wufei stood. His hand jutted out, offering the end of the deep blue thread to him and when Wufei took too long to accept it, he placed it into his hand for him.

"Hold this.", he demanded, "Stop running for the moment."

"I'm. . .not running.", Wufei hesistated and Howard only laughed.

"One who is well taught needs not a master, but a master he shall become.", he rambled, missing Wufei's frown as he turned away, "Face what you're running from and you shall have no need to run any further."

He went searching again, ignoring Duo's call for help and finding a length of gold colored thread that was hanging from the rest.

"Messy, messy, messy.", he mumbled, his fingers taking hold of it, "So many to tangle, so little time."

He dragged the thread over to where Quatre stood, grabbing hold of the pirnce's wrist and causing him to gasp. He tsked as he turned the boy's hand over, his eyes reading over the palm right before he was giving Quatre the thread.

"Trouble with a capital 'T'.", he muttered, looking up into aquamarine eyes, "Siren in the mists, be careful of who you lure closer. Not all will treat you like a god, evil hearts like pretty things, too."

Quatre shrank away, obviously not liking the words of advice and Howard only laughed before finally going to Duo. His hand reached out to a single end and pulled, the thief tumbling to the floor as he was finally released from the cacoon he had been working himself into. The violet-colored piece of string was then dangled in front of him and Howard laughed as Duo reached for it, pulling it from his reach.

"Itching palms find trouble.", he teased, showing the length of the thread.

It was intertwined with the gold and blue string that Wufei and Quatre held onto, and Howard then pulled free a white one. He held both pieces of string out for Duo and the thief accepted them.

"Yes, take another's as well as your own.", Howard laughed, Duo smiling as he stood from the floor, "A thief is what you were meant to be. Just leave my string behind when you're leaving."

His laughter grew louder and Duo joined him, Wufei and Quatre unsure of what was going on. It was pretty safe to say that Duo had no clue as well, but was amused with the old man's antics.

"This is insane."

Howard's laughter stopped abruptly at the words and he slowly turned to face the last of them. Cold eyes stared at him with an expressionless face and soon he was stalking closer almost menacingly. The air stilled with the sudden tension and the rest fell silent, not exactly sure what was going on.

He came to a stop a foot or two away from the eldest of the boys, his brows knotting together in a frown and his eyes studied him intently. He watched Zechs shuffle back a step, the young man obviously uncomfortable. His eyes then flicked to Zechs' right hand, its fingers holding onto black thread that seemed to be tangled with the rest he had handed the others.

"One who detroys shouldn't touch so freely.", he scolded, watching the fingers clench.

His hand then reached out to the side, easily grasping hold of the white thread that Duo held in his hand, which had somehow become entangled with the purple one. He pulled at it gently and Duo easily moved forward. Violet eyes looked in question to the old man and Howard only motioned that he follow it. Duo did so, pulling the thread so that it unraveled from the jumble of thread about the room.

Slowly it pulled free, tangling further into Duo's own purple thread as well as Wufei and Quatre's, and stray pieces of string colored green, red and grey. It jerked to a stopped, the string pulling taught and Duo found it connected to the same string Zechs held in his hand by a knot.

Howard only made a sound of speculation, before he was studying the knot further, slowly looking back and forth between Zechs and his young friend. He stood straight after some while, his hands clasping behind his back and his eyes closing in thought. He spoke after a few more uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Be careful, young snatcher, of what you steal. It may bear too much a price to pay, especially if it belongs to another not willing to give it away."

Howard opened his eyes then, to look to Zechs for a final time.

"What you seek and what you find, you must let go again or regret will follow you."

Those were his last words to him and Howard then turned away, humming again as he began tangling the rest of the string even more.

"Howard?"

Duo's voice drew him to look at the young thief and he offered him a grin to reassure him that everything was alright.

"It's time to go.", he announced.

He left the room and returned again, aware of Zechs' turmoil, but not having the slightest empathy toward him. In his hands was a large chest and it seemed heavy for a man of his age to carry. Wufei rushed forward to help him and he only shooed him away, walking to Duo and holding it out for him.

Carefully Duo released the string, Howard not missing in the slightest as Zechs pulled it toward him almost possesively. It stopped midway and Howard then ignored it, watching as Duo took the offered chest.

"What is it?"

The expected question came and Howard only shrugged, his hands clasping behind his back.

"Joy and sorrow, laughter and tears, but all of it yours."

"Mine?"

Howard nodded and then he was clearing his throat.

"You came to say goodbye, yes?"

Duo looked up from the chest in his hands to nod and Howard offered him a genuine smile. The boy rushed foward, balancing the chest with one arm as the other hugged onto the old man.

"I'll miss you, you old geezer.", Duo said in parting.

Howard hugged him shortly, patting the boy on the back in fatherly affection and then was gently pulling away. He looked to where Quatre and Wufei still stood, silent as ever and still unsure of what was going on.

"They must never unravel.", he worded, motioning to the tangled thread they all held, "Let them stay intertwined for as long as you're able."

He slowly shuffled to the center of the room before he was looking back to them all with a smile.

"Now, leave my string and get out!"

With that he exited the room and left four young men alone and confused.

------------------------------

Trowa stretched as he stood from his seat at the table, where the men had left him behind. He had sent them off to search the city, even though he knew well enough the prince was most likely nestled safely back in his home. However, they were to search for the stranger that he had fought earlier. The men had objected, Trowa had grown angry and threatened their lives. It was only then that they left without further objection.

He made his way to the counter that stood just inside of the main entrance, his hand reaching out and snatching a bag of coins from a man too drunk to notice. When he was face to face with the innkeeper, who only stared at him suspiciously, he emptied the coins out onto the countertop.

"What can this get me?", he asked him.

The man looked over the money, quickly counting it and nodding in approvel. Then his finger was pointing off in a direction as he pocketed the money, Trowa looking to where he was shown. It landed on a woman, currently laughing in a man's lap as he played a game of chance with another.

Trowa turned back to him with a glare and the man shrank away, before pointing in another direction.

"If you have no taste for women, then there's him.", he motioned to a man.

He was older than Trowa but young all the same, half drunk and currently flirting with a patron. Trowa turned an annoyed look to the innkeeper then, wanting nothing more than to slit his throat.

"Give me a room.", he demanded cynically, his voice dangerously low, "I don't want any company."

The innkeeper nodded and was soon leading him off. Trowa followed until they reached the stairs, stopping in his walk and turning to look over the tavern. Someone was watching him. He tried his best to narrow in on his observer, but he couldn't pin him. There were too many looking at him, all with emotions that numbed his senses.

He growled in annoyance as he looked over it one last time, turning back to find the innkeeper had stopped on the stairs, looking back at him questioningly.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine, just take me to my room.", he ordered, pushing past him, "And bring me some clothes, I need to get out of these rags."

------------------------------

Heero chuckled as he watched Trowa storm up the stairs, an annoyed and angered look on his face since he couldn't locate who was stalking him. He hadn't been able to sleep long and when he woke, he had started in search of his prey, but had been distracted. He had caught site of the green-eyed boy in the window and couldn't resist stepping inside.

Since then he had seated himself in a dark corner, his face clouded in even more darkness provided by the hood of his cloak, and he watched him. He wasn't sure what was the reason for his own behavior, but being who he was he settled with lust, though he was beginning to doubt that.

He was aware that Trowa was attractive. His eyes raked over the boy as he stood to stretch and a smirk took his face. He was more than he could think to describe him. However, the boy exuded a presence that Heero could only explain as unnatural. The word danger came to his mind the longer he studied him and he couldn't help but feel excited.

He enjoyed facing danger; it made his blood sing. Trowa was now conversing with the innkeeper and Heero watched as the boy was shown first a woman and then a man. He would have felt a bit jealous if he hadn't seen Trowa's look of contempt. He wasn't looking for company it would seem, just a room.

Trowa was then led off and Heero waited. He had plans to follow, but he couldn't act too quickly. Trowa was soon stopping at the foot of the stairs, his eyes looking over the crowd with a glare meant to kill. Heero smiled, he had been found out. Well, not entirely. Trowa turned away again, rushing up the stairs and disappearing onto the second floor.

His hand reached out for his mug and Heero downed the weak wine inside it. He waited a good five minutes or so before he was standing with his sword in his hand. It was time to make his move. Carefully, Heero weaved his way through the other patrons, many of them easily avoiding him due to the size of his weapon. He moved silently up the stairs, making sure that his boots didn't make a sound. It was best to use stealth as early as possible, he couldn't be sure as to how close to the stairs Trowa's room was.

He ducked behind the corner at the sight of the innkeep leaving a room and he waited until the man passed, disappearing downs the steps. He peeked around, watching the door close and sure that it was where Trowa now was. With his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword, he made his way over in silence.

He stopped to listen, aware that it was silent beyond the door. Trowa had already settled for sleep or he was waiting. Heero didn't bother to guess, he slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an empty room. His face frowned as he stepped inside cautiously, looking about for any signs of the banged acrobat. Something wasn't right, Trowa couldn't have possibly moved that fast.

The rafters of the ceiling groaned and Heero looked up, barely lifting his sword in time to ward off the attack. He watched as Trowa twisted in the air, landing in a graceful crouch with green eyes glaring up at him with muderous intent.

"I knew someone was watching me.", the boy hissed, standing straight up, "I thought I told you to back off?"

"You said no such-"

"Back off!", were the shouted words and then Trowa was moving forward.

Heero stumbled backwards, nearly falling over as Trowa's kick landed on his jaw successfully. He barely had time to straighten himself and a roundhouse kick was sending him across the room, crashing into the table as he went flying. He landed on his back, the air whoosing out of his lungs and his vision blurring for a moment.

He came to just in time to see Trowa in the air above him, his knee aimed for his skull and he rolled out out the way. His eyes widened as the floor splintered with the impact and he looked up to Trowa with a sense of awe and miniscule fear. What the hell was this kid?

Heero couldn't ponder too long. Somehow Trowa had right himself and sent a kick that had Heero sailing toward the rafters. He grunted in pain as he collieded into them and was then falling back to the floor. Luckily he managed to land somewhat on his feet and he took a stance ready to fight. He wasn't going to let Trowa get the upper hand.

His sword he had dropped with the second blow Trowa had sent, but he didn't need it, he knew hand to hand combat well enough. He managed to stop the kick that was headed for him, his hand catching Trowa's bare foot and he offered the boy a smirk. His wrist turned and so did Trowa, twisting as he fell to the floor and landing painfully on his stomach.

------------------------------

Trowa growled in frustration as Heero managed to flip him and he grew angrier as a boot pressed into his back. He knew better than to move, Heero's foot rested against a very particular spot and a calculated amount of pressure against it meant Trowa would no longer have the use of his legs. He'd have to wait for the right moment.

"Well aren't you a gem.", Heero muttered, "If I had known you could fight like that, I wouldn't have put my guard down."

"I'm going to kill you when I get up from here.", Trowa promised.

"Really?", Heero asked him with a laugh.

He held back a sound of pain as a heel grinded into his back threateningly, hard enough that he felt his legs begin to go numb, but not causing any damage yet.

"I don't think so."

He grunted as the foot lifted, only to kick him over on his back and come down hard onto his diaphragm. He was now panting from loss of breath and the pain, his green eyes glowering up at his stalker.

"What do you want from me?", he demanded, eager to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Heero shrugged, his arms crossing over his chest as he smiled down at the acrobat. Trowa tried to wait as patiently as he was able to, but it didn't last and he felt about ready to murder the man.

"Do you truly want me to share that with you?", Heero asked him.

Trowa scoffed in disgust, his eyes turning away to see just how far Heero's sword lay from them.

"Spare me the details.", he mumbled, ignoring Heero's chuckle.

The man's sword was still near the door a few paces away. If Trowa managed to get up from this, he'd have enough time to stop Heero from reaching it and finally be rid of him. He only met the man but a few hours ago and he was beginning to hate him with a passion.

"How long do you plan to hold me prisoner?", Trowa questioned, trying to distract him.

"How's your stamina?", Heero retaliated.

Trowa smiled though he wanted to snarl and before Heero could blink, his hands caught Heero's foot and was flipping the man to the ground. Heero's moment of surprise gave him the opportunity to grab his arm and twist it painfully behind his back, Trowa delighting in the thrill he felt as Heero voiced his pain. With himself straddling Heero's back, he leaned foward, wrenching the arm once more and he shivered as Heero cried out again.

"You'd never be able to keep up with me.", he whispered near his ear.

He felt Heero shudder and he smiled. So the man liked pain did he? His free hand grabbed onto a fistful of chocolate-colored locks and he yanked Heero's head back into a painful arch, not sure how to decipher the moan that the man let out.

"Now I'll ask you again.", he began slowly, "What do you want from me?"

------------------------------

Heero's body was now trembling in excitment, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. With Trowa this close, he was able to feel the boy's aura even more. It was powerful and it spoke of a hidden nature; dark and menacing. Though he was in a very uncomfortable position, he couldn't complain. Not when the boy was straddling him at the moment.

His daze was broken as his face went crashing into the floor, Trowa having slammed it there before arching it back again, the position threatening to snap his neck if he moved even the slightest inch.

"I'm becoming impatient!", Trowa warned and Heero couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm astounded by you.", Heero finally answered, "You're not like anyone I've ever met."

"You're not falling in love with me are you?", Trowa asked him.

Heero laughed at that. Love? That was the last thing on his mind.

"Of course not, but perhaps you and I can start a partnership?"

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse your proposal."

Heero wasn't sure why he was let go and he felt a bit disappointed as the weight disappeared from his back. His eyes watched Trowa as the boy crossed the room, obviously on his guard but not showing it. Heero lifted himself from the floor as well, turning his back to the boy cautiously as he headed for his sword.

He lifted it from the floor only to lean it against the wall and then he was turning back to Trowa, who was no longer dressed in rags. How did this boy move so quickly? Heero mentally swore at himself. He had missed the opportunity to see him naked, no matter how brief it would have been. Trowa was now dressed in white pants and a green vest that stopped mid-torso.

His eyes rose to Heero and the man joined his sword, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't be in town long.", he began, "I need someone who knows the streets."

"You can hire any resident of this kingdom.", Trowa told him, placing on slipper-like shoes.

"Oh, but I want _you_."

Heero watched Trowa as he moved toward the bed, lazily dropping to it and leaning back until he was propped on his elbows. The vest parted enough to expose the boy's upper body, Heero greedily running up from the boy's toned stomach to his muscled chest. He had to force himself to keep still as he wanted nothing more than to head over to him.

"Whether you want me or not.", Trowa began, dragging Heero from his little fantasy, "You can't have me, so I suggest you put it out your mind and get out of my room."

Trowa was then lying back on the bed and Heero had to turn away, walking to the room's sole window and looking out. He'd never had desire this strong before and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out. Then again, he was still hesitant. Trowa seemed the type to kill without mercy and Heero didn't want to risk his life. He still had unfinished business.

"Duo, I can't believe you took the string! He told us not to take it."

His face frowned as a voice floated in through the window, his eyes searching the torch-lit street below. He knew that voice. His eyes narrowed as a small group of four came into view, their face hidden by cloaks. His muscles jumped as he felt a very familiar ki, his jaw clenching as it grew stronger with every step the group drew closer to the building.

"I couldn't help it. I _had _to take it, Wufei."

Fists clenched at his sides as his eyes narrowed even further and he smiled darkly as he watched the group stop.

"I knew I'd find you.", he said aloud, "You won't get away this time, Wufei."

------------------------------

Trowa had watched as Heero's interest was diverted to something outside beyond the window. Whatever it was out there, it caused the room to shift with a strong sense of what seemed to be aura and Trowa shuddered as it washed over him. Heero was powerful and had hidden it from being sensed. It seemed to only be triggered by whatever was outside and Trowa bit his lip in thought.

Perhaps he had misjudged the man? He could use someone of his skills. Vernard and the others could do only so much. He perked his ears to hear what Heero was now saying to himself, but he couldn't catch all of it, only a name. Who on earth was Wufei? Heero was then turning from the window and heading for the door. His hand grabbed his sword on the way out and then he was gone, the door left open behind him

Was this Wufei the one he had been looking for? His curiousity drew him from the bed and his feet carried him to the window, where he peeked out at the street below. Four men stood in the center, but it was only two that made his temper flare. So, he'd get his revenge after all.

Without a second thought he was following after Heero, the door slamming closed behind him.

------------------------------

Wufei only rolled his eyes as Duo tried his best to untangle the thread but only managed in making it worse. With his chest tied to his back as if it were a pack, his hands were free to do as they pleased. It was a wonder why Wufei was putting up with this.

"Wufei, do you think you can get this knot out?", the braided-thief asked him.

The mess of string was held out for him and Wufei looked down at it to where the gold length of thread had managed to knot with the gray. Duo pulled it back before he could reach for it, trying his best to unknot it. He wasn't successful and now the only loose end of the white thread was knotted with the violet-colored thread Howard had offered Duo.

"Duo, we don't have time for this!", he scolded, snatching the mass of thread away, "We have to keep moving."

"Why?", Duo questioned, snatching the thread back, "This place will be searched last, the soldiers hate coming here."

"We have to keep moving.", Quatre backed Wufei, looking about nervously, "I don't like it here. Something just doesn't feel right."

Zechs was nodding in agreement, his eyes slowly looking up at the windows of the surrounding building.

"I agree with, Quatre. It feels like we're being watched, we shouldn't stay here long.

Wufei glared as Duo only snorted, playing with the string once again.

"You guys are overexaggerating.", he chided, finally putting the string away, "What's the worse that could happen?"

Duo's eyes weren't the only ones widening as Wufei went sailing, crashing into a closed fruit stand as he was swatted by a large weapon. Their eyes looked to find a strange man in their mists, colbat eyes glaring at the recuperating warrior.

"Wufei!"

Quatre's voice was the only warning he got and with fast reflexes he drew his sword, metal scraping as he managed to block the blade that was aimed for his neck. Ebony eyes rose and then narrowed as he recognized a face he had been trying to avoid.

"Surprised to see me?", Heero asked him and Wufei growled.

He maneuvered his way from Heero, his sword raised as he took a fighting stance. How the hell had he managed to find him? He thought he had lost him.

His thoughts were stopped as Heero was rushing foward, his sword thrusting with the intent of impaling him and Wufei gave a cry as he swung his own sword to block it. He was then swinging for Heero and his sword stopped short as their blades met again, shrieking as they did so.

They both jumped back and Wufei took his stance again, his eyes never leaving Heero.

"You've gotten better.", Heero taunted, though his face was stoic.

"And you're still sore."

He was soon blocking Heero's sword again, the clanging echoing through the empty street with each blow he warded off. He swore as his sword was knocked from his hand, Heero's weapon swinging for his head. His reaction was quick enough and he flipped backwards, Heero's blade cutting the air where he had been standing.

As he landed he had to duck to avoid the weapon again and he let himself drop to the ground in a crouch, his leg swinging out in hopes of bringing Heero down. The man anticipated it and easily jumped to avoid it, his own leg kicking out for Wufei. The Eastern boy rolled out of the way in the direction of his weapon, which he took in his hand fast enough. He stopped Heero's blade a few inches away from his head.

"You owe me a match.", Heero voiced, the two parting in a clang of swords.

They faced off, neither moving but ready to do so.

"I owe you nothing, you have only yourself to blame."

Silence fell between them and Wufei wasn't sure what would happen next. He hadn't expected Heero to find him here and now he wondered if he'd manage to escape him. He was aware of the three that watched on from the corner of his eye. Zechs was holding back Quatre, who seemed ready to run toward him and Duo seemed frozen to his spot. Whatever happened, he knew he had to protect them. If he knew Heero well enough, he'd decide to use them against him as if they were his weakness.

"Look at the size of that thing.", that was Duo's voice and Wufei feared what would come out of his mouth next, "You think he's making up for something?"

Wufei groaned and Heero stiffened, his eyes glaring in Duo's direction. The intent was caught and Wufei was rushing to meet him, his blade stopping Heero's as his body stood to protect Duo's. He glared in disapproval, now panting with rage as well as from exertion.

"Leave him alone, Yuy.", he growled, managing to push him back.

His raised his sword in one hand to point it at Heero, the other gently pushing Duo back and out of harm's way.

"This is _our_ fight."

"That's where you're wrong.", a new voice rang out, "It's _mine_."

------------------------------

Zechs had barely enough time to push Quatre out of the way and avoid the attack himself, but he had managed. His eyes looked to where the boy from earlier now stood, his eyes widening in complete disbelief.

"Trowa?"

Quatre's gasped word seemed to break him from his stupor and just in time. Trowa's fist was headed for his face and he sidestepped it, grabbing onto the boy's wrist and twisting. Trowa however easily found away to free himself, flipping and landing behind Zechs, the older boy soon caught in a choking hold.

"Zechs!"

A strangled cry escaped his throat as Trowa's hold tightened, Quatre easily submitting so the banged boy wouldn't choke him any further.

"You'll wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you.", Trowa hissed, his hold tightening further.

Zechs struggled against the hold, aware of the fighting going on behind him. It would seem that Wufei wanted to help, but was rather occupied and Quatre was reluctant to move. His lungs were demanding air and his vision was beginning to blacken at the edges. He couldn't die after all this.

He heard Trowa grunt in pain and then the clatter of a rock hitting the ground. He was released rather rudely and he dropped to the ground, eagerly gulping in air as Trowa's attention shifted elsewhere.

"Leave him alone!", Duo objected and Zechs swore under his breath.

------------------------------

Trowa growled as he looked at the braided boy who had thrown the rock, another bouncing in his hand as he glared back at the acrobat. Who the hell did this boy think he was?

"I'll do it again.", he threatened, not in the least bit scared.

That was all the incentive Trowa needed and he stepped foward, only to have his head jerk back. The rock had hit him smack in the face and he slowly lowered his head, extreme rage burning in his eyes as he looked back to the new boy. He was going to regret that.

------------------------------

Duo didn't know when their attacker had moved, but he soon found himself crushed against the wall of a buliding, his feet dangling as he was held up by his throat. The hand around his neck tightened and Duo gasped for air, his hands weakly clawing at the boy's arm.

"Let him go!"

Zechs voice rang out and he wanted to look but his vision was leaving him. He wasn't sure what was happening.

His hands fell limp at his side and he couldn't help but start to close his eyes, just as the air seemed to be charged with an energy he couldn't describe. He was released suddenly and he dropped to the ground, coughing and trying his best to breathe at the same time.

He looked up as Trowa turned to face Zechs and when he looked to where the older boy stood, his eyes widened at the sight. This wasn't the Zech's they had set out with. Blond hair and blue eyes were now black, and torrents of energy now crackled about him, the ground cracking.

Quatre was pressed against the wall and Duo backed away on pure instinct as well. He had known that there was something that wasn't right with Zechs, he just hadn't been sure as to what it was. He still didn't know why the young man had transformed, but he didn't care. He only hoped that he wasn't in any danger, though he had a feeling that they all were.

Everything had stopped it seemed, since even Wufei and Heero had paused in their fighting, the two of them looking on with stunned expressions. Duo couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day you saw something like this.

"This trick again?", Trowa asked, his tone bored, "You're not the only one who can change."

Duo couldn't help but shout in surprise as the ground around Trowa began to crack and part, a red glow washing out as smoke and ash spewed up with a loud hiss. What had he gotten himself into? Quatre's startled gasp drew his eyes up and he was soon pushing against the wall as if he could disappear into it, frightened eyes widening as Trowa's form changed.

Auburn hair grew longer, eyes grew fiercer and hands sharpened into claws. Bones seemed to shift and change shape and wings unfurled, stirring the ashes further. A screeching roar escaped from a face that now resembled a wolf's and Duo had to cover his ears from the sound of it. What on earth was that thing?

"Now we're even."

Those were the only words Trowa spoke before he was lunging forward and Duo held his breath. He didn't trust either one, but for the moment he was hoping that Zechs came out the victor.

------------------------------

Back at the palace Milliardo tossed in his sleep, his breath coming in pants and his skin drenching in a cold sweat. He whimpered as pain struck the area of his abdomen and he turned to curl up in a fetal position, a sob escaping his lips as he did so. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know what was going on. The more he felt was the more he writhed, pained sounds escaping his throat as he continued to move.

He was soon thrashing about violently, his back arching as he let out a scream of pure anguish. He was hurting, but the pian wasn't his and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake and pull himself free. Hnds fisted the linens of the bed as Milliardo continued to move, his breathing louder and heavier than before. He wanted to fight it, but whatever it was was too strong and he found himself slipping.

His eyes flew open, blanched of any color and he screamed, this one loud enough to shake the walls of the castle. He was rising from his bed, his hair lightening until it was stark white and it moved around him without the help of blowing wind. White eyes looked to the closed off balcony and with his will alone the doors flew open, the glass shattering as it crashed against the wall. His feet slowly took him outside, his ears not catching the sound of his doors opening nor the call of his name. When he was completely out of the room he began to rise into the air.

Feet left the floor as he was lifted into the air by some unseen force and his eyes narrowed to where his mind was being pulled. _He _was out there and he was hurting; he needed him. His arms rose, his palms facing upwards and small forms of light began to circle him. He wanted to help him before it was too late.

------------------------------

Treize had been wandering the halls, since he had still been unable to fall asleep, when his heart had been frozen by the sound of a scream. At first he had thought it to be the princess, but then he realized that it was far too masculine. Without a second thought he was running, bounding off down the halls and weaving his way through the castle until he was in front of the ambassador's doors.

He flung them open only to stop at the sight of the room. The balcony doors were a mess and glass was everywhere, even as far as the bed. His eyes looked to Milliardo again, noting that the boy's hair was lighter than it had been, a snowy white as it blew in the non-existant breeze.

"Milliardo!"

Either the boy couldn't hear him or he was being ignored. Treize chanced stepping inside and he gasped as he was pushed violently by an unseen force back into the hall. The doors slammed shut and he rushed for them as he righted himself, finding it locked. His fists began pounding against the door and he was a bit confused as to why all this commotion hadn't woken anyone in the palace as of yet.

"Milliardo, open the door!", he tried, though he knew it was in vain, "Milliardo!"

He stopped as light bled out from underneath the door, his feet taking him back unconciously. What was happening? He backed away some more and was glad that he did. The doors swung open, ripping from their hinges as white energy pushed them back. Treize braced himself to be flung back as well, but the light only washed over him and he stared in awe.

Though walls cracked and threatened to crumble from the sheer power of it, Treize could only feel calm and a warmth filled him as he stared into the room. Milliardo was glowing, bright enough to cause Treize to squint and the light that radiated off of him expanded. It went out past the balcony and further still until the entire city was bathed with it.

He closed his eyes as it became too much and he staggered as the warmth seemed to withdraw. He was soon left with a cold, empty feeling. His eyes slowly opened and he found to his shock everything as it had been. The doors were replaced, the walls smooth, and inside of the room the balcony doors stood open and unbroken.

He was rushing inside as Milliardo seemed to be lowering faster than he had risen and he reached in time to catch him, falling to his knees to lay the boy on the ground. Everything seemed to be back to normal, as the boy's hair was its platinum blond again and Treize lifted a hand to brush a few strands from his face.

"Zechs."

Treize frowned at the whimpered name, his brain alerting him that he had heard it before. Zechs. . .the young man from the bazaar. He frowned as he grew even more confused. There were so many questions that were arising.

He pushed them aside, taking hold of the unconscious ambassador and lifting him off of the ground. He'd take him back to bed and then find his own. In the morning, he wanted to have a little talk with Milliardo.

------------------------------

Back in the street, Quatre's eyes widened as the brutal fight between Trowa and Zechs took place. It would seem that Trowa was gaining the upper hand and he winced as claws raked over Zechs' cheek, leaving five bloody trails along the left side of his face. The sound of metal scraping told him that Wufei and Heero had resumed fighting and he turned helpless eyes to Duo, who seemed far too scared to do anything but watch.

Zechs' distraught scream drew the prince's eyes to him. He found Zechs kneeling on the ground and he gasped in horror as the older boy now sported a deep wound to his side. Blood was pouring past his hands that held it and he rushed forward without thinking, his arms wrapping about him to protect him, his eyes clenching shut as Trowa was still intent on attacking.

It never came however and Trowa's painful roar was filling the air again, Quatre in pain but being soothed all the same by a feeling he couldn't describe. He risked opening his eyes, only to find light completely surrounding them. Trowa was soon bursting into ash again, but this time the only thing crumbling away was his new form.

Zechs' whimper pulled him to look down at him, watching in amazement as his wound slowly healed. Then the light was gone and Quatre shuddered at the empty feeling that was left behind as the warm feeling left. Trowa fell to the ground out cold and Heero was leaning against his sword, obviously weakened from whatever had just transpired.

Wufei was then rushing over, not in the slightest concerned with what Heero was bound to try and he was crouching next to them. His eyes looked down to Zechs in worry, the older boy back to normal again, his eyes staring up at the night sky blankly. Quatre didn't know what to think as tears sprang free from those eyes.

"Milliardo."

The last thing Zechs did before he fainted was give a small smile, his eyes slipping closed afterwards. Quatre then looked up to Wufei and the warrior sheathed his sword, taking Zechs in his arms and lifting him. Zechs was gently flung over his shoulder and they both stood, Quatre shocked by Duo's cry of objection.

"Don't!", he cried rushing forward, "Get away from him!"

"Duo, what's the matter with you?", Wufei demanded with a frown.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!", the boy shouted, his eyes glaring at the unconcious form, "We have to leave him behind!"

"We can't leave him behind!", Quatre argued, "He just saved our lives!"

Duo only shook his head, now at a loss for words and Quatre reached for him. Duo only shurgged him off, his anger and distrust thickening the air around them.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"He's coming with us.", Wufei announced, "And that's final. Come on, Quatre."

He was soon walking off, passing Heero who had further sank to his knees, and leaving without a glance back. Quatre looked to Duo, who held a look of betrayel and his heart sank. He didn't want it to turn out this way.

"Duo, you have to understand-"

"You're making a mistake.", the boy cut in.

Then he was following obediently, though it was clear that he wasn't happy. Quatre sighed, his eyes traveling to where Heero knelt and he shivered as those eyes glared at him. He found it best to leave then and he quickly followed after his traveling companions, sure to avoid Trowa's unconcious form.

------------------------------

Heero watched as Wufei ignored him and the left without a parting glance, followed soon after by the braided boy that had insulted him. He was mad; _very _mad. The warrior had managed to slip past him again and he had been so close. His glared up at the remaining blond, the boy quickly running off and then he was looking to where Trowa was lying on the ground.

He forced himself to stand on shaky legs and he used his sword to help him move closer to the prone figure. When he was standing over him, his eyes studied the now human looking boy again, curious as to if he had been hallucinating earlier. If anything, it explained why Trowa seemed to exude an unnatural aura. He wasn't human to begin with.

With whatever remaining strength he had, he took to trying and lift the boy, but found he was too weak. A few minutes later, he was traveling back in the direction of the inn. His right hand held his sword by the hilt, the blade dragging along the ground. His left held one of Trowa's wrists, the boy dragging along behind him as well.

He wanted to be there when Trowa woke, he wanted to make his proposition again and this time he had a feeling he wouldn't be refused.

T.B.C.

Oh my gosh! What the bejeezes is going on here? You don't know? You wish you did? Well, things will get even more confusing. Review! I must know what you think! Toodles for now! .


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry this one took so long, I've been busy. I'm in a pickle though and I'm not sure what I should do. Perhaps you guys can help me? I'll tell you at the end of the chapter though.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing. That is a dream I have long accepted would not come true. I only write stories starring them because it's so fun, and I can make then do anything I want! Bwahahahaha!

Pairings: That's part of my dilemma. I want to do too many at once.

Warnings: Duo's fighting style is due to endless hours of playing Soul Calibur and I just loved the idea of him fighting this way. OOCNESS! YAY! Mostly with Milliardo, and if you see any others then just remember I warned you. Like Heero being a bastard; he really is a jerk in this fic. Oh well, what's done is done. Let's see, there's violence and not so much lecherous behavior as the past couple of chapters. Hopefully it's still good. Okay, start reading now. I'll see you at the end.

------------------------------

"Milliardo!"

Zechs searched frantically for a face to match that name and he felt his heart gripping with fear as the time passed. He couldn't see anything, as wherever he was had fog as thick as he'd ever seen it. A shadow passed by at his left and he was rushing after it, crying out in frustration as he lost it.

Blue eyes were searching again and he saw what looked like flowing robes sail past to the right of him. He spun to catch a glimpse but was unable to. Whatever it was that was out there was moving too fast.

"Milliardo!"

He had no idea why he kept screaming that name, but he couldn't help himself.

"Zechs!"

His feet were moving the instant his name was called and he was off, finding his way through the winding trees and fog. He stopped in what he figured to be a clearing, looking out past the mists, or at least trying to. He saw the shadow and he was running for it, his arm reaching out as he drew closer.

It moved at the last minute and Zechs cried out in frustration, falling to his knees. He didn't like being teased like this. He knew what he put that boy through in previous dreams. It wasn't fun wanting to take hold of something and having it slip free of your grasp everytime.

"Zechs."

His eyes lifted to a wall of tall bushes that seemed to appear out of nowhere and through the small spaces, he caught the glimmer of golden hair. He was there in an instant, trying his best to claw his way through the foliage, but the bushes were growing thicker with every branch he ripped away.

He stopped with a small sob, all hope dying as the bush seemed to grow thicker than before. He was tired of wondering who he was chasing after, he wanted nothing more but to finally meet face to face. Sadness weighed down heavily on his mind and he could feel that the one on the other side of the bushes was now crying.

A few tears escaped his own eyes and he tried his best to project a feeling of protection to the other.

"Don't leave me alone, Zechs."

Zechs was soon laying on the mossy ground, knowing that the boy on the other side was doing he same. His hand slipped into a small clearing made by the roots and his fingers were soon clasping with a hand, squeezing comfortingly as well as gently.

"I won't leave you, Milliardo.", he promised, his thumb gently rubbing circles on the hand held in his, "I promise."

------------------------------

Milliardo slowly blinked his eyes open, noting that it was still dark out. He could feel someone else in the room and he turned his head to look, gasping in shock as he found Treize seated in a chair beside the bed. The man was asleep, half his body draped over the bed as he gently snored.

The sight of the royal vizier in his room by his bedside rose questions, but Milliardo found it best to leave those until morning. The man looked much too peacful. His eyes glided over to the closed balcony doors, and he couldn't help but rise from the bed. His feet carried him over and soon enough he was standing outside, his eyes looking out over the torchlit city and towards the outer walls.

Something had happened, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. He had been feeling pain and then, everything went blank after that. Then he was dreaming again, but it wasn't the usual dream. He was he own age in this dream and this time, he was the one who did the teasing. However, he still ended up seperated from whomever it was that was chasing him.

"Zechs."

He whispered the name aloud, his hands clenching the railing almost desperately. He knew his name now, but not his face. They had touched, but it wasn't enough. He let out a sound of distress, his eyes staring out past the buildings as his mind pulled. Whatever presence that was out there felt too familiar and he wanted to find it.

He coudln't leave the palace however, especially not at this time of night, even though he was out there calling for him. He was leaving, Milliardo could feel it. He had been so close and yet, was still so far. The tugging feeling was growing fainter and Milliardo felt like reaching out for it, as if he could grab it.

He jumped as it pulled taught and he didn't know what to do. He kept still as the presence on the other side fought to keep it, wanting to help but not knowing how.

"Don't let go.", he softly begged, his voice shaky, "Please, don't let go."

Milliardo could only gasp as he felt it tighten one last time and then snap, leaving him with a scared and empty feeling.

"No!"

------------------------------

Treize was startled out of his sleep by the loud cry and he quickly glanced to where Milliardo had been lying, only to find he wasn't there. He looked to the balcony next, and sure enough there was the young ambassador, about ready to jump over said balcony. Treize was quick to react, as it finally dawned on him what his eyes were seeing, and he rushed to the balcony in the nick of time.

"Milliardo, don't!"

His arms wrapped about the young man's waist and pulled him back from the railing. He suffered a blow to the face by Milliardo's thrashing head, but he didn't stop to study the pain. He pulled the boy away from the balcony, Milliardo crying in objection the entire time.

Treize nearly lost his grip as Milliardo's fist came crashing into his groin, but he only whimpered and struggled to tighten his hold. He was going to have to walk around with protection soon enough.

"Don't go!", was all Milliardo was soon screaming, over and over again.

Tears were streaming down his face and Treize had no idea what was going on. He had earlier checked Milliardo for fever, but hadn't found any signs of one. Perhaps he was sick and Treize just had no way of telling. He fought to hold him a for a few minutes and soon enough, Milliardo was tiring.

A few more minutes and he had stilled completely, but was now sobbing and whimpering the words "come back". He had no idea who or what the boy was talking to, but he knew that it had obviously upset Milliardo. He could think of nothing else, and he wrapped his arms about him, pulling the boy closer so that he could cry on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before the foreign prince was alseep and Treize toted him off to his bed. Gently he laid Milliardo down and tucked the boy in, frowning as the boy continued to weep in his sleep. Today's events had been unusual to say the least, and if what had happened tonight was anything to go by, this was only the beginning.

With a tired groan, he took to snuffing out what little candles he had left lit earlier, before he was heading for the door. With one last worried glance to the blond-haired ambassador, he left for his own room.

------------------------------

Wufei was making pretty good time, though he carried Zechs on his shoulder. The boy wasn't light, and they were on the run. They had reached the outskirts of the city about a half an hour ago, and found it swimming with castle guards and city officers. They hadn't been caught yet, which Wufei was grateful for.

He stopped in a heavily shadowed part of the alleyway they were traveling, signaling the others follow him as he took to kneeling. Silently they waited behind large empty crates as a small group of soldiers marched by, Wufei peeking out as they left. They were close to the city gates, he could see it from where they were.

All they needed to do was somehow cause a distraction, or at least hope for one to occur on its own. Then they could make their way out without being seen.

"We have to make it to the gate as quietly as we can.", Wufei announced in a low voice, looking to his traveling mates, "That means not one word, especially you Duo."

Duo went to object, but Quatre quickly covered his mouth, Wufei thanking him. Zechs was temporarily laid on the ground and Wufei took to stretching out his shouders. He was definately not doing this again, he aching in his shoulders and back. He was aware of the guards shouting excitedly and he grinned as they ran off after who knows what. There were only two gaurds left at the gate, and he could easily take care of them. He just wanted to get a little closer.

"Come, on.", he ordered, hefting Zechs back onto his shoulder, "Stay low and keep quiet."

Stealthily, they moved across the distance to the gate, Wufei eyeing the the two men who were standing watch. The three of them were ducking behind a cart as one managed to look their way, Wufei holding a finger to his lips to signal silence. They were only a meter or two away, and he wanted to keep his element of surprise.

"Duo, I need you to hold Zechs."

"No way!", the braided theif objected, "You can't expect me to hold him, I already told you that I think we should have nothing to do with him."

Wufei growled in annoyance, his eyes narrowing on the violet-eyed boy. Now was the time that Duo wanted to be petty? He had in his right mind to knock some sense into the thief. Before he could begin to even speak, Quatre was reaching out. Both he and Duo looked to him, a bit confused. Quatre only sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll hold him.", were his simple words.

Wufei frowned and Duo snorted. Quatre couldn't possibly hold Zechs, it just didn't seem right.

"Quatre.", Wufei hesistated, not sure how to word it, "I don't think-"

"Oh, would you give him to me already!", Quatre quietly, but sternly ordered, "I'm not as slight as I look, I can manage this."

Wufei looked to Duo for support, but the thief only looked away from him, an unhappy frown set on his face. He then turned back to Quatre, nodding to the pirnce and watching as the boy took to lifting Zechs on his shoulder. The prince was right, he wasn't as slight as he looked.

With a gesture of his head he was leading them off, making sure to keep close to shadowed areas. They were coming in closer to the two guards that had been left behind, and Wufei slowly began to draw his sword. He would have to hit the men with a surprise attack, and he reminded himself to only knock them unconscious. He would spill no blood this time around.

------------------------------

Duo wasn't happy and he didn't hide it. His trust for Zechs had diminshed to nearly non-existant. However, since the older boy had saved his life, he had to give him some credit. Though, as stated before, he was not happy. He obediently followed after Wufei, the warrior leading them closer to the two men that stood watch at the city's gate. If he could read Wufei's body language as well as he thought he could, the warrior was ready to attack.

Wufei, as well as himself and Quatre, were stoppped however. Zechs had chosen that time to awaken and he did so none too silently.

"Milliardo!"

The name that the older blond screamed caused the two guards to look in their direction, Duo joining Wufei in swearing as they were caught sight of. He looked to Quatre, who had long put Zechs down on his own two feet, but was now fighting the boy from running off. What the hell was going on?

He had no time to wonder, reinforcements were called in and twenty to thirty guards were soon rushing in their direction. Wufei was off, his sword drawn and fighting them.

"Duo, help me!", Quatre cried.

The theif looked to the prince, who was fighting to hold Zechs back and was obviously failing. As much as he didn't trust the boy, Duo couldn't refuse the prince. He rushed over to the still screaming Zechs, his elbow raising and then crashing down on the top off his skull.

As Zechs fell limp in Quatre's arms, he smiled at his handywork, only to have it fade as he looked up at Quatre. The prince was giving him a disapproving look and Duo only shrugged.

"What?", he asked in all innocence, "It shut him up, didn't it?"

Wufei's pained cry drew both their attention and they turned to find the young warrior clutching his side, just as a sword was drawing across it.

"Wufei!"

Duo was shocked to find that it was his own voice that called out for the ebony-haired boy. He wasn't much of a worrier, but now he was close to panicking. The number of soldiers seemed to have doubled, and they were closing in on Wufei, with every intent to kill.

"Duo, what are we going to do?"

_The chest, Duo._

Duo wasn't sure where the voice had come from, but he did as it bid. He was soon removing the chest from his back, letting it drop to the ground and pulling the lid open. He paused momentarily to study its contents; jewelery, clothing and a pair of tambourines. Why did these thing seem so familiar? It was as if he had seen them before, had known they person who had owned them.

The sounds of swords clanging drew his attention again and Duo pulled hismelf away from his confusion for the moment. As if they had a mind of his own, his hands grabbed the latter of the list of objects, his wrists shaking them so that the metel disks locked.

"Now's not the time to dance.", Quatre told him, wide-eyed, "What on earth are you going to do with those?"

_Fight._

The voice came again and Duo nodded, noting for the moment that it was a female voice. He looked back to Quatre, offering the prince a reassuring grin to calm him.

"Wait and see.", were his only words.

Then he was rushing off to aid Wufei.

------------------------------

Quatre could only huff as Duo ran off, leaving him behind with an unconcious Zechs. He looked down at the older boy, his face frowning as he did so. What had caused Zechs to act in such a way? He had called a name and then had started screaming. Zechs kept saying that he couldn't leave, that he had promised him he wouldn't leave.

Leave who? Milliardo? Who on earth was Milliardo anyway? He gasped as he realized the connection to the name. Milliardo had been the envoy from the North. He had remembered staring at him. He and Zechs had looked identical. Were they connected somehow?

"Heaven help me.", he silently mumbled, looking up to where Duo ran off to Wufei's rescue, "How many more surprises will meet us?"

------------------------------

Wufei went to one knee as the pain in his side increased. He had tried to fight them off, but his wound was making it difficult. No matter how many he cut down, they kept coming. He was doing all he could, but sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to do anymore. He looked up to where the soldiers were closing in and he cursed himself as he tried to lift his word. His arm trembled as he barely lifted it; he was too weak at the moment.

He waited as the horde of men rushed for him, their swords drawing and raising, ready to strike. Their blow never came and Wufei watched wide-eyed as three men fell dead. He looked up in astonishment as Duo stood in front of him, posied in a stance he wasn't familair with and weapons that looked like instruments.

He would have warned the boy of the man rushing for him, but Duo reacted before he could. He watched as Duo lifted his leg gracefully, sending a kick to make the man stumble, before his arm extended. A tambourine passed by the man's throat, and Wufei watched him fall, a red line appearing as he hit the ground.

An odd choice of weapons, but who was he to complain? He wasn't too proud that he wouldn't accept help when he needed it; and he needed it.

"Duo-"

"Don't worry, Fei-Fei. I got your back."

Wufei sulked momentarirly at the returned nickname, but decided to rant over it later. At the moment, he found it best to get hismelf out of the way.

------------------------------

Duo kept his eyes on the confused men in front of him, as he waited for the sound of Wufei's retreating footsteps to fade. When the Eastern boy was gone, he straightened himself, the tambourines going in one hand for the moment.

"I'm sorry gentleman, but it would seem that you're in my way.", Duo began, the men now even more confused, "You see, we're wanted men on the run and we need to leave through the gate behind you. Now if you'll just be so kind and move out of they way, we could gladly continue on with our escape."

He was greeted with the expected scowls and raised swords, a sigh falling from his lip as he shook his head. A tambourine was gifted to each hand and he shook them with the slightest movement of his wrists, locking the small round blades once again.

"Okay, then.", he said with a grin, violet eyes gleaming, "Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

He made the first move, dashing forward and causing the men to go on guard. It didn't have any effect on him it would seem, because he was soon jumping, his body spinning as his leg kicked out to connect with a guard's chest. As the man fell and he landed on his feet, he was twirling again, his tambourines slashing down three more.

He stopped to smile at the men, who looked dumbfounded once again, before he was on the offensive once more. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he was fighting as if he had known how to do so for years. He knew how to fight, just not like this, this took disipline he never thought he had.

Oh well, who was he to complain? He was having fun.

------------------------------

Quatre watched on with Wufei as Duo fought and he stopped in thought. It looked like Duo was dancing as well. It was an odd way to fight, but it was working. Where he had suddenly come up with the skills, Quatre could only wonder. He looked to Wufei, who was now tying a piece of silk torn from his own clothing around himself.

He wished that he could help, but his hands were full at the moment. He shifted Zechs on his shoulder, which was beginning to ache. He wouldn't go so far as to call Zechs heavy, but he wasn't that light either.

The sound of Duo's laughter caught his attention and he looked up to find a mass of bodies on the ground, many of them groaning in pain. He was relieved for that; Duo hadn't killed all of them. Now the braided thief faced off with one last guard, who backed away trembling, though his sword was pointed in Duo's direction.

Quatre watched Duo smile, his hands shaking the tambourine in a slow rythym, as his feet drew him closer to the soldier with a dance. Now Quatre would have to ask him where he learned to dance as well. With Duo's dance drawn to an end, the thief now stood in front of the soldier, a large grin on his face as the man whimpered.

"Boo.", was Duo's only word and the man fell to the ground, having fainted.

Quatre's face was fitted with a questioning frown as the boy made his way back to them and he was sure Wufei held a look to match his. As the theif stopped in front of them, happily jingling his tambourines, he only smiled at them.

"What?"

"You know how to fight?", Wufei asked the braided theif, his anger evident.

Quatre watched Duo give a nervous laugh, slowly backing away as a wounded Wufei drew closer.

"Well, I didn't know I could until I tried.", the boy offered nervously.

"Earlier today I fought to protect you, because you couldn't fight. Is there any other lies you want to tell me about?", the boy ranted, reaching for Duo.

Duo dodged him, escaping to hide behind Quatre, the prince not exactly sure what to say or do. He had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Hey, I never lied to you.", Duo corrected from behind his human shield, "You assumed I couldn't fight."

"I thought you were a girl!", Wufei screamed.

"Exactly, you thought. And please note that I never told you that I was.", Duo reminded him.

"Why you little-"

"Wufei, don't!", Quatre objected, holding out a hand to stop him.

Wufei had been about to lunge for Duo, and that meant that Quatre himself would have been caught in the middle. He had no desire to be an innocent victim of that battle. Besides, Wufei was hurt.

"You'll aggrivate your wound, Wufei.", he reminded the boy, before shrugging his free shoulder, "Beside, he's not worth it."

"Hey!"

He ignored Duo's hurt tone and he began to walk off, ready to get out of the city. He wanted to leave and never look back.

"Come on, let's go.", he ordered, "We have a long way ahead of us."

"Don't expect me to fight for you anymore.", he heard Wufei mumble.

"But Fei-Fei, you're my hero!", Duo objected, his voice playfully whining.

"Stop calling me that!"

He sighed tiredly as they left the city gate. These two were an odd pair and he was bound to get a few headaches from them. None the less, they helped him escape, so he could deal with a little bit of bickering.

"Don't you want to be my hero, Fei-Fei?"

He looked back to find the braided youth clinging to Wufei, his tambourines packed away in the chest which resided on his back again. The ebony-eyed warrior only growled in annoyance, wanting to fight Duo off, but wary of his wound.

"Duo, get off of me!"

Quatre groaned as Duo cried out due to a knock to his head and he slowly made his way back to them. This was going to be a really long journey.

------------------------------

Green eyes blinked open, trying their best to take in the surroundings. He was no longer in the streets, that much he could tell from the wooden walls and crude mattress beneath him. He was back at the inn. The question was, how did he get there?

"Malumcinis."

At the word, Trowa sat up, his eyes looking to the table where Heero sat comfortably. He held in his right hand a mug, as his eyes stared into the fireplace, which he had lit somtime during Trowa's sleep.

The young acrobat paid him no mind, and he stood from the bed, a bit surprised that he was still fully dressed. Heero seemed the kind to take advantage when the opportunity presented itself. He stretched, his eyes never leaving from Heero, who seemed to be entranced by the flames.

He would have questioned him, but unfortunately he didn't care. His hand ran through his hair and he sighed in exasperation as he felt the length of it. That was one of the draw backs of transforming; his hair would stay at this rediculous length. He walked past Heero to the side table and mirror which hung on the wall, his hands grabbing up his dagger on the way there.

Once he was set in front of the mirror, he began his task, cutting away the locks of auburn hair. He heard Heero's mug being rested on the table and he looked to the swordsman, whose back still faced him. His head was now propped by folded hands under his chin, and if he had been able to see it, Trowa knew it would hold a look of deep thought.

He ignored him once again, continuing to cut away his hair, shaping it to its old style. When he was done, he ran a hand through his bang, before brushing away any loose strands.

"Born of the ashes and smoke in the deepest realms of the Underworld."

Heeor's voice drew the acrobat's attention to him and Trowa rested the dagger down, turning to face Heero, who still had yet to face him.

"So far down, you have no hope of escape, and you are at the mercy of the ruling lord.", Heero continued, taking up his ale again, "How is that you're here now? You're in a world where you do not belong, you should be sent back."

"Are you the one to send me?", Trowa asked him, his eyes narrowing.

The question finally brought Heero to look at him, the man turning in his chair to better look at him.

"Through pain and fire, I clawed my way up from the deepest pit of hell.", Trowa told him, his voice holding malice, "Three times I fell and each time I rose again. My master reached for me and I escaped him. His minions followed me and I destroyed them. Too hard I have worked and struggled to reach my freedom, I will not go back so easily."

He watched Heero rise from his seat, the colbat eyes gleaming in a way that made Trowa stand on end. The acrobat darkened his glare, but he stepped back anyway, finding himself trapped by the side table.

"Fight all you will, you will return to where you rightfully belong."

Trowa growled, his body shifting away from the side table, ready to flee if the need should arise. Heero drew closer and his hand reached for his dagger, his fingers closing around the hilt, the weight of it comforting him.

"I ask again, are you to send me?"

Heero laughed and Trowa sneered, this wasn't a joke.

"I can if I wish to."

It was Trowa's turn to laugh this time. Heero couldn't be serious.

"You do not have the power."

"I do not?"

Trowa would have swung his weapon, but Heero had moved faster than he could react, and the acrobat now found himself pressed against the wall with his hands secured above his head. The dagger was snatched from his now limp fingers and he watched wide-eyed as Heero lowered it to his exposed chest.

He couldn't help but scream as the blade peirced his flesh, three symbols quickly cut onto his skin, and green eyes opened to stare back at the man who held him captive.

"Malumcinis de atrum mundus, reverto de unde degero."

At the beginning of the spell, Trowa tried to pull away from the hold, his body growing cold in dread. He released a distraught whimper as the grip on his wrists tightened, the symbols on his chest beginning to burn. Heero hadn't been bluffing, and now Trowa feared he'd be sent back to the one place he vowed never to return.

"I will not go back!", he cried, glaring though his body trembled, "I refuse to return to him!"

Heero seemed to only smile, continuing his chant though Trowa fought to free himself from him.

"Atrum erus capio quidnam tui. Ego reverto tui creatura tu."

Trowa's efforts doubled, as the symbols marked into his chest began to glow, marking that the spell was working. Green eyes still looked to Heero defiantely. He wanted to transform, but the symbols prevented him, meaning he was trapped. His eyes widened as Heero neared the ending of the spell.

"No, you can't!", he objected, wanting to pull free.

If Heero repeated his first lines twice more, Trowa would be sent back.

"I can let you stay.", Heero began, stopping his chant for the moment, "For a price, I can keep you here."

Trowa only glared, upset with himself. He should have known Heero's intentions from the start. Why hadn't he killed the man when he had the chance? Whatever Heero wanted, he would not get it.

"Go to hell.", Trowa hissed.

Heero's laughter sent a shiver down his spine, and he whimpered as his wrists were crushed under the man's grip, the bones rubbing together painfully.

"You first.", Heero said coldy, his face having gone serious.

Trowa watcehd wide-eyed as the candles in the room died out, the only glow coming from the smybols on his chest, which bathed Heero in a eerie light. The acrobat cried out in alarm as the floor began to crack, parting and revealing a red and ominous glow of fire, instead of the first floor beneath them.

"Malumcinis de atrum mundus, reverto de unde degero."

He froze as he heard the familiar shrieking roar of his master, his eyes staring in horror as a taloned hand reached out from the parting floorboards, clawing at the wood. He looked to Heero then, his face written with desperation, ready to plea for his release. He couldn't go back there, not when he had worked so hard to escape.

"Heero, please stop!", he begged, but was ignored.

He screamed in objection and fear as Heero pulled him away from the wall, pushing him toward the taloned hand which eagerly reached for him.

"Heero, no!", he cried, wanting nothing more than to sob.

He fought as he was pushed closer, trying to pull free of the man that was guiding him to his waiting master.

"Malumcinis de atrum mun-"

"Name your price!", he finally screamed in submission.

He fell to his knees, a sob escaping his throat as he bowed at Heero's feet, looking for mercy. He did not see Heero's smile, but he did feel the room return to normal. He stayed there on the floor, sobbing in relief as his body shook, his face hidden in shame at his behavior.

Heero crouched in front of him, lifting his face by the chin so that he was looking at the tear streaked face.

"Serve me and I shall let you stay.", Heero offered, his thumb stroking Trowa's cheek, "Disobey me and I shall send you back to hell where you belong."

------------------------------

Heero watched as Trowa's face quickly contorted with anger and he wasn't that much surpsrised when he found himself flat on his back. The dagger was in Trowa's possesion once again and the blade was pressed to his throat.

"You'll have no time to say them.", the boy threatened, "I'll have long cut your throat by then."

Heero only smiled at him, a dark smile that sent a shiver throughout the young creature's body. With speed to match that he had earlier, he took hold if Trowa's wrist, turning it so that the boy dropped the dagger.

"Malumcinis de atrum-"

"No!", Trowa objected, pulling free.

He was bowing once again, his body close to the floor as he looked up to Heero with trepidation, his body trembling.

"I will serve you.", he choked out, his head bowing again, "Please, don't send me back. I am yours, Heero."

Heero laughed, lifting himself from the floor and drew closer to Trowa, who tried his best to bow lower then he already was. With the toe of his boot he lifted Trowa's head by the chin, staring down in to green eyes. Trowa was submitting, though there was a struggle in those eyes. He wanted to lash out, but would not risk Heero binding the spell and sending him home.

"Come again?", Heero asked, watching as Trowa glared, "What should you call me?"

Through clenched teeth, Trowa forced the words out again, his eyes burning up with hatred for the man above him.

"I am yours. . . master."

Heero smiled at that, the word sending a rush throughout his body. Things were going to be a lot more interesting from now on.

------------------------------

Milliardo woke at the sound of his door opening and he opened his eyes to find the royal vizier and a servant step in. The ginger-haired man gently ordered the servant to rest the tray he was carrying down and then he was shooing him off. He turned to the bed, to stop in surprise; he had obviously hadn't expected Milliardo to be awake yet.

"I'm sorry if I woke you.", Treize began, "I came only to check on you."

Milliardo offered a small, gracious smile and then he was sitting up in his bed. His blue eyes looked to the closed balcony doors and he wished that they were open. It seemed Treize figured out what he wanted, for he walked to the doors and opened them, turning back to the ambassador.

Milliardo thanked him and then fell silent again, his blue eys staring out past the castle walls. He felt so empty now, knowing that the presence from before was long gone. His arms wrapped about himself and he bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his face from the vizier.

Treize walked closer and seated hismelf on the bed, his hand gently resting on Milliardo's shoulder.

"Milliardo, is something wrong?"

The boy only shook his head, releasing a shaky sigh before lying back down and turning his back to face the older man. With the blankets pulled around him, he curled up even tighter, wanting to return to sleep. At least in his dreams he was there. Though he wasn't abe to see him, he could feel him, but out here he was gone.

"Milliardo, please.", Treize gently begged him, "Tell me what's wrong."

Milliardo stubbornly refused, burying himself even further into the blankets. How could he explain to Treize, a complete stranger, what he was experiencing at the moment? It was hard enough for himself to understand. He appreciated the man's willingness to comfort and talk to him, but he didn't want to talk. He knew what he wanted, or rather who.

"Zechs."

As he whispered the name, he felt eyes well with tears, but he fought them back. He had never felt anything like this before and he wished that it would stop. He had no idea what he could do, so it was likely that neither did the vizier.

------------------------------

Treize watched as Milliardo turned away from him, and he sighed. It would seem that the boy didn't want his company. He would respect his wishes. He frowned slightly as Milliardo seemed to whisper something, but he coudln't catch it. He stood from the bed, making his way to the tray which held food, and brought it back to the bed. He rested it beside the young prince, Milliardo only watching the tray indiffirently.

"I brought you something to eat.", Treize told him, turning away, "I'll leave you to yourself now."

He was barely at the door when he heard Milliardo's voice call his name, and he looked back over his shoulder to where Milliardo sat up.

"Stay with me.", the boy worded, his voice small, "Please?"

With a nod, Treize agreed and he made his way to the bed once again. This time he sat on the chair that he left by the bedside, pushing the tray closer to Milliardo.

"Eat.", was his simple order, "We have only an hour before the king calls us."

"Calls us for what?", Milliardo asked, doing as was bid.

Treize watched him as he began to eat, before his mind was wandering to his own blond-haired prince. There was news that Quatre had been seen last night at the main city gate, and as was expected he was with his kidnappers. However, rumor had it that he had not seemed to be a victim, in fact it was told that he was carrying a young man, dead or unconcious.

It was disturbing news, and Treize hoped that it wasn't true. He couldn't begin to believe that Quatre would have run away to consort with such people. Then again, Quatre was always willing to go outside the palace walls. The prince had a curiousity and a longing for freedom that could not be contained. It was possible that he had left with the two convicts of his own choice.

"There is more news of the prince.", Treize finally answered, "The sultan wishes to discuss it with us."

"Let's pray that it's good news.", Milliardo muttered, slowly eating his breakfast.

Treize only sighed. He wished that it were.

------------------------------

Relena sat in front of the vanity that had been gifted to her as a welcome present, seething as she brushed her deep golden strands. She was becoming impatient with these people. Last night she had been promised that she would spend that day with her new husband, since last night she had caught merely a glimpse at him.

He was not what she expected, but he would have to do. At least he was young and for that she was grateful. Her father had tried too many times to marry her to some old man, who could barely live past their wedding night. The door to her room was knocked on and she bid the person enter.

It was a serving girl and she ignored her at the sight of her. She had no means of interacting with the help.

"Did you sleep well last night, princess?", the girl asked, taking to making the bed.

"As well as I could on a lumpy mattress.", Relena snipped, resting her brush down, "Tell the sultan I require a softer mattress, I am not happy with the one I have now."

"As you wish, princess."

The silence resumed and Relena began to apply her make-up, her eyes keeping a close watch on the girl through the mirror. She didn't trust her own servants, let alone those that were here. She knew how they liked to take what didn't belong to them.

"It would be a pleasure having you here, princess.", the girl said, returning to conversation, "It's been awhile since Prince Quatre held compnay with women."

Relena only hmphed, lining her eyes with the thin stick of kohl. The prince must not have found the right woman yet. She would make sure that it was her. She didn't travel this distance to be turned away.

"My Lady must be excited about her wedding. Tis a shame it may be postponed."

The stick of kohl snapped as Relena's fists clenched and she rested the broken piece atop the dresser, turning to look at the servant girl. What did she mean?

"Postponed?", Relena questioned, "What do you mean postponed?"

The servant turned nervously to the princess, who sat seething in her chair.

"Have you not heard? His Highness has been kidnapped by bandits last night. He can not be found."

Kidnapped? Her future husband had been stolen from her? So that was why everyone was running about in a panic last night. It would seem that she was the last to know. Had she not sent Milliardo to find out for her?

"Where is my brother?", she asked, his fists clenching.

"Brother, princess?"

"The ambassador!", she screamed, causing the girl to meep in surprise, "Where is he!"

"He is your brother?", the girl asked confused.

"Find him now!", she ordered, her anger flaring.

The girl ran off, leaving a stewing Reelna behind and the princess rose from her seat to angrily pace. Milliardo had better know what was going on around here. If there was something that was being hidden from her, there would be hell to pay.

T.B.C.

Tada! Did you like it? Huh, huh, huh? Please tell me if you did. I really want to know. Please?

Anywho, on to my pickle. I'm having trouble with the pairings. You see I really want to do um. . . twincest as keiichisei put it. Though, I'm not sure if everybody would like that. I hadn't meant for Trowa and Heero to end up like this, but now I like the situation. . . alot of lemon possibilities. Too bad it's PG-13. Yeah, so I already know one pairing that I'm definately doing. Yet, I'm pondering the others. What do you think? I'd like to know, it would really help. Ciao for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yay, an update! I can't believe I got this far:D

Disclaimer: There are many things in this fanfic that I _do_ own, however any character of Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai. (sighs) If only. . . if only.

Pairings: I figured what I want to do. And the manner in which it is listed is not the specific order in which it will happen. Oh and 6a will be Milliardo and 6b will be Zechs. On to the pairings! 13+6a, 1x3, 5x2, 5+4, 13x4, 6b+3, 6a+2, 6bx6a and who knows if I'll arrange them any other way.

Warnings: Pretty much the same as previous chapters. I'll give you the basics though. Yaoi/shounen ai, OOC, bastardization, AU and I'm sure I'm forgetting something. Oh well, read and enjoy.

------------------------------

Zechs didn't know where he was, but he knew that it wasn't home. He also had no idea of what had happened, but he felt pain. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. His brain kept screaming at him that whatever presence that was once there was now gone, his heart was yearning and his head was throbbing.

The first thing he could remember was Duo. The theif had hit him and hit him hard. Without opening his eyes he lifted his arm, his hand gently feeling his abused skull. There was a bump, but it wasn't that bad. It would go away in a day or two. The next thing he remembered was fighting. Quatre had been holding him, trying to keep him from running back. Then it came crashing down on him. An anguished sob escaped him as he realized the lost and empty feeling.

He realized a hand was now stroking his locks gently and he had to wonder who it was. He didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet. The soothing helped, if only a little. He was still hurting, was still yearning to feel him again. Why had he suddenly disappeared? He had promised Milliardo that he wouldn't leave him, he wanted to go back.

'I can't go back.', he reminded himself.

The touch to his face pulled him to open his eyes, his vision blurred, and he realized he had been crying. What he saw first was blond hair and that was all he needed, his hand shooting out to hold on tight. The surprised gasp pulled him to his right mind and he blinked away the tears, only to find Quatre staring down at him in concern.

With disappointment washing over him, he let him go, letting his eyes focus to the sky past the prince. It was still dark out, though dawn wasn't too far behind. Had Quatre stayed up to keep guard? Why had they allowed him to?

"Zechs."

The younger boy's gentle voice pulled him to look at him again, and Zechs laid still as Quatre continued to wipe his tear streaked face. Any other time and Zechs would have been sure to stop him, but he didn't have the will. He couldn't care less quite frankly.

"Are you alright?", the prince asked him, taking to pulling his cloak over him even more.

"I'm fine.", the older blond answered, his voice low, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was.", Quatre told him with a small smile, before his face took a worried look again, "I woke when I heard you crying."

This time he did stop Quatre's hand as it went for another falling tear, and he looked away in small embarrasment.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized, shifting on the sand he was settled over.

Someone else's cloak had been laid beneath him and he was grateful for that. He didn't like the feel of sand getting into his clothing. It was hell getting rid of it.

He let go of Quatre's hand, his eyes traveling to where the braided thief was leaning against a large rock. He appeared to be asleep, but Zechs had the feeling that he was stealthily being watched. He was getting a bit uncomfortable with Duo's staring. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Zechs?"

The prince's questioning tone drew his attention and he looked to Quatre again.

"Who's Milliardo?"

His heart clenched at the question and Zechs looked a way, taking in a shaky breath. Had he been talking in his sleep? How did Quatre know his name?

"You should go back to sleep, Quatre.", Zechs softly suggested, wanting to dimiss the topic.

He could feel Quatre's reluctance to do as told, but the boy followed his gentle order. Zechs listened into the silence and soon enough he heard the gentle breathing that meant Quatre was asleep. His eyes traveled in search of the rest of their small group and he found Wufei perched on a flat rock, dark eyes staring out over the desert.

The feeling of being watched soon became overwhelmig and he looked to Duo again, finding violet eyes boldly watching him. The thief said nothing, only stared and Zechs couldn't figure out why. Finally, after long uncomfortable moments, Duo stood to leave. Zechs watched him take a seat next to the foreign warrior, the boy's body stiff and on alert.

Duo's body language told him all he needed to know. The braided-boy didn't trust him and he was keeping his guard up in his presence. He let out a tired sigh as he looked up to the sky, his eyes slowly closing again. He could worry about who didn't like him when the sun rose.

------------------------------

Wufei was aware of the body that had plopped itself next to him and the manner that it had appeared screamed 'Duo'. His ebony eyes never left their scanning of the desert but he did make a sort of sound to acknowledge the boy's presence. Something was bothering Duo, since he didn't begin with his usual greeting of one of Wufei's newly acquired nicknames.

"I'll stand guard.", was Duo's words before Wufei could attempt to ask any questions.

He risked looking at the boy in the darkness, catching violet eyes standing out brightly. They had agreed on not setting up a fire. If they were being followed they didn't want to be found too easily. Duo's tense position wasn't missed and Wufei chanced speaking.

"I told you I'll be fine.", he told the braided thief, "You should go back to sleep."

"And I told you I was willing to take a shift so that you can get some rest.", Duo replied, his voice holding a serious tone that Wufei had never thought to expect from him, "You're wounded, remember?"

It was true he had only known the boy a day, but he thought it was safe to say that he had seen all the sides of Duo. He had seen happy, annoying most of all, sad, angry, suspicious, but never serious. It struck him with a vague sense of interest and he frowned as he studied Duo further.

"What about you?", he asked the boy, "You get enough sleep?"

"I can't sleep.", Duo admitted, looking down.

He was then looking in Wufei's direction and the Eastern warrior caught the gleam of teeth in the darkness as Duo grinned.

"Besides, I figured you'd want the opportunity to get nice and cozy with Princey over there.", Duo teased him, "I know you have the hots for him."

"Duo-"

"Yeah, I know you're going to kill me.", Duo interrupted, jumping up from the rock, "Well if you're going to pass it up, I guess I can step in and take your place. Think I can get away with feeling his butt if I said my hands were cold?"

Wufei growled in warning at the young bandit, who only raised his hands in defense with a small laugh.

"Alright, alright, I was only kidding. Man, you're worse than jealous."

Wufei turned away, mumbling under his breath, aware that Duo was coming toward him again. He said nothing as the boy took to sitting beside him once more, and resisted the urge to shrug off the hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Wufei."

The fact that his name was used correctly gained Duo his attention, and eyes that melted into the darkness turned to look at the braided boy.

"I mean it, you should get some sleep.", Duo told him, "You've had one hell of a day. A hero needs his rest, too."

"Yeah, well what about you?", Wufei asked him.

He didn't miss the shrug in the darkness and he heard as Duo laid back flat onto the large rock.

"Aw, shucks. Fei-Fei's worried about little ol' me. Don't worry about it, I caught enough shut eye.", Duo assured him, "To be honest, I kind of want you to keep an eye on Quatre. I don't much trust Zechs and I can't stay next to him."

Wufei only snorted, rolling his eyes as he stood from his seat. His hand was making sure that his sword was still tied securly on his waist before he was climbing down.

"You might as well get used to him.", Wufei told him as he began to walk off, "He's here to stay until he shows us out of this continent."

He heard Duo mumbling something but didn't quite catch it. He only sighed with a shake of his head. He'd find out in the morning.

------------------------------

Green eyes were glaring at him but Heero only ignored them. He knew that Trowa was plotting something in his head and the swordsman was ready and waiting. He was feeling quite smug actually. He had managed to get the young acrobat after all. The fact that it was only due to an unfair agreement didn't phase him any.

Last night after Trowa had submitted, Heero had started to plan on the wonderful things he could now do with the runaway demon. However, he had to postpone them. He was too eager to go after Wufei, before the boy got farther away from him. So instead of doing as he wished last night, he had merely gone to sleep.

Of course, with a barely dressed Trowa beside him. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, and he was remind of that after he had fallen asleep. He woke in the middle of the night, struggling to breathe, as Trowa had taken to choking him.

"Say them now.", the boy had taunted with a vicious laugh.

He wasn't sure how, but he had taken hold of Trowa and managed to wring his hands free of his neck. Before he could even begin, Trowa was bowing, though green eyes glaring as he snarled up at his new master.

Heero shivered at the thought. He loved to hear that word fall from Trowa's lips. He looked to where the boy sat at the table, his green eyes still burning in his direction. He had ordered that Trowa just wait until he was ready and then the two would set out in search of Wufei.

He had an ounce of curiousity to find out who the boy was traveling with. Especially the pretty little loud mouth. He was getting some very interesting ideas on how to make the boy pay for his remark, and a lot of them involved that smart mouth of his.

"Do you think you've dragged long enough?", Trowa suddenly interrupted, "Or perhaps we should wait until winter rolls in?"

He only smiled at Trowa, who glared harder, before he took to putting on his armor. It was what he had been doing in the first place, before he started drifting off. It wasn't his fault, his mind was distracted easily. Even more so when it was thinking about the pretty faces he'd come across. A proud lecher, Heero never passed up the opportunity to fantasize.

He turned back to study Trowa as he placed on his lightweight gauntlets, his mind imagining what could have transpired last night. He smiled, aware that Trowa rolled his eyes and then he pushed it aside. There was plently of time for that later.

"We should get going.", Heero announced, heading for his sword.

"And here I thought we could stay a while longer.", Trowa feigned disappointment.

Heero only laughed, waiting until the boy had passed him before reaching out a hand. He was satisfied as Trowa cried out in pain, his hair fisted in Heero's grip and his neck pulled back painfully. Heero watched as he was forced to arch backwards the more he pulled, and Trowa did so gracefully, his angered expression cast up at Heero.

"It would be in your best interest that you show just a bit more respect.", Heero softly warned, his other hand releasing his sword.

He let his finger trace over the symbols that had been placed on Trowa's chest just last night, healed but now scarred. Trowa's muscles tensed and Heero smirked, letting his fingers trail lower to the boy's stomach. Muscles jumped again as his fingers slowly teased and he made sure to study Trowa's face, which held a snarl that promised to hurt him should he go further.

With a hmph Heero jerked Trowa back even more before releasing him. The banged-performer stumbled and landed on his ass ungracefully, cursing up at the chocolate-haired man.

"Bring what's mine and what we'll need.", Heero ordered, walking out of the door, "We've wasted enough time as it is."

He left, taking up his sword on the way, leaving Trowa behind. He had no worries of Trowa escaping, because Heero knew he feared being sent back. Trowa didnt need to be in listening distance for the spell to work.

Heero made it downstairs and made his way to the front counter, paying the innkeep for the night. The man, not having noticed Heero last night, looked back and forth btween the money and the foreigner. When he saw Trowa come to stand beside Heero, his confusion waned and he thanked the two for their business.

They left with Heero leading the way, stopping just outside the door as Trowa's name was called.

------------------------------

Trowa wasn't exactly glad that his old comrades had shown up, but it was a sort of relief. He had wondered when they were going to return. Vernard came toward him to greet him, the man's smile slipping as his eyes landed on Trowa's chest behind the parted vest.

Before he could even begin to question, Trowa pulled it closed, his eyes glaring up at the ringleader threateningly. Vernard stumbled back at the intensity of the gaze. He had always been wary of Trowa. If it wasn't for the fact that Trowa was his main star, and brought in the most of their money, he would have long sent the boy on his way.

"What took you so long to come back?", Trowa asked him, his eyes raking over the rest of them.

"You sent us to go searching for the prince, but he had been back at the palace by then.", Venard began to report to him, "There is rumor, however, that the prince has been stolen."

"We know."

Trowa stiffened as Heero's voice rang out. He had almost forgotten about him. The men looked to the brown-haired stranger a bit perplexed, looking back to Trowa and waiting for an explanation, or even an introduction. Trowa would give them neither.

"I ran into him last night.", Trowa continued, ignoring Heero further, "He was with the young man from yesterday and two others. We fought them-"

"But they escaped.", Heero finished for him, stepping forward.

Trowa glared at the man's back as he stood in front of him, the men looking to Heero a bit wary of his presence. It was plain to see that they wanted to know who this man was. They shuffled away as Heero offered them a smile, Trowa glad that Heero's back was facing him.

The swordsman had just given off a small measure of his power and Trowa had shivered from the feeling. Heero needn't know he actually enjoyed that; who knew what the man would do if he did. It was Vernard's question that brought him back to the moment.

"Who are you, stranger?", the ringmaster asked, once again the only one brave enough to question.

"He's unimportant.", Trowa cut in, before Heero could introduce himself, "Is there anything else you needed to tell me?"

Trowa meneuvered around the older man, so that he was once again in front of him, knowing damn well that Heero was now glaring down at him. He ignored it; there were more important matters to attend to.

"Only word that the prince left the city walls last night.", one of the men offered, "He could be long gone by now."

Trowa's jaw clenched at the thought that he had been so close, but had let it slip by. There had to be something that could be done? What that was exactly, he wasn't sure.

"Vernard.", Trowa called out, catching the man's attention, "Where are we performing today?"

"Near the temple, again.", the man answered, "That and then we'll return to the bazaar."

"Not today."

The sound of Heero's voice, caused Trowa to tense in anger again, but the banged-boy kept silent. It would seem that Heero knew exactly what he was thinking. If he hadn't hated the man, he would have been impressed that they thought the same way.

"We're going to find out as much as we can.", Heero told them, "So today you're performing for the sultan. In hopes to offer him a small amount of joy at such a dark time."

The men looked to Trowa, to see what the boy thought, and the acrobat had to restrain himself from taking his anger out on them. It would be much more satisfying to do so to Heero. However, as it were, he was at the man's mercy. One last line of the spell and Trowa would be making forced amends with his old master.

"Why the hell are you all standing here?", he questioned them, his voice ice, "Start heading for the palace!"

The men, now flustered, did as was told and were soon rushing off. That left Trowa and Heero alone again. He felt Heero's aura brush against him warningly, and Trowa had to wonder if Heero was even human himself. He ignored it for the moment, turning to face Heero, and avoiding the sword that swung for him.

His hand reach out, grabbing the man by the throat and squeezing tight enough to show Heero he still wasn't afraid to fight him.

"Those humans are mine to control.", Trowa informed him, his voice holding warning, "They follow my orders and only my orders. You may own me for the time being, but they are _mine_."

He let him go, turning away and not even concerned that Heero would cause him harm. He could feel the man had become excited with that small happeneing, and Trowa wasn't willing to be this close to the inn and the beds that lay inside anymore. Besides, he wanted to get to the palace as quickly as possible. There was business to be taken cared of.

------------------------------

Milliardo had only been left alone for no less than five minutes, Treize having gone to ready himself to take audiance with the king, when a frantic servant girl came rushing into his room. She seemed frightened and he knew her message was urgent; he also had an idea of who it was from.

"Ambassador Milliardo?", the servant girl was checking.

He nodded his head to assure her that it was him, and she seemed to sag in relief. That was short lived and frantically she was pulling him by the wrist, trying to lead him off. He barely resisted, but was rather confused as to what was going on.

"May I ask what's the matter?", he inquired, the girl looking back to him.

"It is your sister.", she simply answered him, "She demands your presence and I fear what she might do if you do not appear."

Milliardo only groaned, his eyes rolling at the news. That could only mean one thing. Relena had heard of the prince's disappearance and would demand an explanation. Like their father, she was stupid at times, as well as rash. If she was to find out Quatre had run off of his own free will, then she'd go running to daddy and demand that he do something. That would result in the one thing the two nations were trying to avoid.

With no further questions, Milliardo allowed the girl to pull him along, straight to Relena's door. There the pulling had stopped, and he was then pushed into the room; a sacrifice for the ravenous beast. As the door slammed shut behind him, Milliardo took a deep breath and readied his ears for the shriek he knew was coming.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION NOW!"

And there it was. Cringing at the volume, Milliardo waited until his ears stopped ringing before he bothered to respond.

"Relena-"

"Where is my husband?", the girl demanded, not giving him the chance to begin.

"Technically, he's not your husband yet."

She merely glared, her hands curling into fist as she stood in the center of the room. The rest of it was a wreck, which meant it had suffered through one of her infamous tantrums. He couldn't quite understand why a girl of sixteen acted like such a brat. Then again, he had only their parents to blame for that.

Their mother wasn't much of an outspoken person, so when it came to their father spoiling Relena, it was never stopped. The king favored his daughter and when it came to Milliardo. . . he tried best not to think of his father's detachment. Milliardo had never shared much of a relationship with his father.

His mother on the other hand, she favored him. He had spent his childhood always by her, which his father disapproved of, and had tried to put an end to. He remembered once being hidden in her bower, as his father demanded that he be sent off to live with an uncle, who had a household of boys. He would learn how to be a man there his father had said, but his mother refused.

"You can't take him!", she had seethed, holding her ground, "I won't let you take another!"

He had always pondered that statement, but had never thought to question her. So he had stayed, much to his father's dismay, but soon enough it was his mother's turn to leave. With his father wanting to remarry, she was sent off to her family, and Milliardo was left behind. He was educated and then given the title as envoy. His first assignment had been to escort the princess Relena to meet her betrothed, and he was beginning to wish he had followed after his mother.

He was brought back from distant memories as Relena screamed his name for his attention and he looked to her, hoping to hide the fact that he had strayed. She stomped her foot childishly and took to pelting a vial of scented oil in his direction. He easily sidestepped it, the bottle crashing into the door behind him.

"Milliardo, I demand to know what the hell is going on around here.", she ordered him, "First I have to wait hours to meet this prince and then when I am to be properly introduced, he goes missing. Where could he be?"

"We don't know, Relena.", he answered truthfully, before providing her with the rumor he knew wasn't sure to cause trouble, "He was kidnapped last night, by two escaped fugitives. The sultan is currently trying to assemble a search unit to hunt them down and bring the prince back."

Relena seemed to calm and Milliardo was grateful for that. He was suppossed to be meeting with the king soon and he did not have all day to humor his sister in her tantrum.

"And what are _you _doing?", she asked him suddenly, "Surely you're not going to allow these people to do things their way? Father should know of this."

Milliardo restrained from rolling his eyes at the words. His father didn't need to to know anything, the less he knew, the better things would go.

"I have already sent word.", Milliardo lied to appease her, "I'll tell you of his answer when I receive it. Of course, it will take some time. Until then, I will aid the sultan with his search."

Relena seemed to be satisfied with this, for she only hmphed, returning to her vanity and the preening the news had interrupted.

"That will be all.", was all she said, Milliardo officially dismissed.

Her older brother only nodded and then was leaving the room, meeting the curious glance of the servant girl that had brought him here. He smiled at her to assure her that everything had been handled and the girl sighed in relief. With a bow to the young ambassador, she was entering the room to finish her work.

Milliardo left, heading back to his room. He still had to dress himself in his formal robes.

------------------------------

Treize had gone in search of Milliardo in the time he had given the young man to ready himself, and together the two made their way to the throne room where the sultan was waiting for them. They were also greeted by two guards, who seemed to have escorted a loudly dressed man, whom of which was currently conversing with the king.

As they drew closer, Treize looked to the newcomer in question. He was aware that he was a street performer, but why would he be here? As they reached the throne, both vizier and foreign ambassodor bowed in greeting. They were acknowledged with a nod, the king's face a sullen mask, though he tried to offer them a smile.

"My King.", the performer called again, all eyes looking to him, "It would be an honor to brighten your spirits, in this, your most darkest hour."

Treize looked back to the sultan, who only gave a weary sigh. It would seem that he wasn't up for entertainment today. Treize was sure that he would be too distracted to enjoy it. Taking matters into his hands, he turned back to the ringmaster, offering the man an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the king will have to decline."

He saw the man deflate at the words, his shoulders slumping in a sort of defeat. How long had he been trying to win the king's favor? Treize thought best not to ponder it more than neccessary. Besides, the king would have no time. They were to host a meeting and Treize wanted it over and done with a soon as possible. That way, action would be taken faster and Quatre would be back with him safe and sound.

He paused at his own thoughts, not in shock but in realization that the prince would never be his. He had been brooding recently with the news and trying to decide if he would continue his services here. He wouldn't be able to see the prince in marriage with the young princess, he couldn't bear it.

He cleared his throat as he pulled himself free of his mind and nodded to the guards, who gently gestured that the man follow after them. The man did so with a parting bow and Treize waited until the doors shut behind them before he would start.

"Quatre would have loved to see them perform.", the king began, his eyes distant.

It was true, and Treize felt he could compare with how the man was feeling at the moment. He remembered Milliardo's presence before he could sulk though, the young ambassador offering the king a sympathetic smile. The sultan in turn smiled back, a small and sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"Would it be odd if I were to say that you being here calms me some?", the king asked the boy.

Milliardo looked to him as if Treize could further explain what the man meant, but the vizier only shrugged. He had no idea what the king was talking about. Perhaps he was slowly going mad?

"Features as fair as yours.", the king began, reaching a hand out to rest it atop Milliardo's head, "He and his mother shared it, no others in this land possess it. Forgive me if I cause you discomfort, but you remind me of him. I must miss him far more than I realize."

Before the king could turn to tears, Treize thought it best to move this meeting along. It was true that Milliardo did share simliar features, the blond hair and jewel blue eyes, but he wasn't the prince. Quatre's smile was radient and breathtaking, it drew a smile of your own. His heart was pure and his soul matched it. The two could barely be compared.

Treize's thoughts were proven wrong as Milliardo only smiled up at the king, his hand reaching out to rest atop the older man's in comfort. It wasn't long before Treize was smiling himself, the same warm feeling he had felt last night filling him as he continued to stare at the newest blond.

He turned away, a bit ashamed and oddly guilty. He had only habored such feelings with Quatre, why now did Milliardo cause him to feel the same way? He couldn't ponder for long, since the doors to the throne room was opened, the guards returning with two other visitors. It would seem that this meeting was never to be seen through.

Treize studied the two visitors as they entered, his body stiffening as he did so. There was something about these two that did not sit well with him. A man and a boy, the former of the two looking to be a foreigner, if Treize knew his clothing styles correctly. The boy seemed to be a local, and yet, the vizier felt as if he didn't quite belong anywhere.

He didn't miss when green eyes landed on Milliardo, narrowing dangerously and Treize didn't hesitate. He blocked the boy's view of Milliardo, stepping in front of the blond ambassador in a protective manner. The intent to do harm was evident in those sharp eyes, and Treize would not allow it.

"Who are you and what do you want?", the vizier questioned, not in the least trying to hide his suspicion.

The blue-eyed man bowed, the banged-boy following after a moment's hesitation, before he was introducing themselves.

"Your Highness, please allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Heero and my young accomplice here-"

"My name is Trowa.", the boy interrupted, his eyes focused on the boy behind Treize the entire time.

It made the ginger-haired man uneasy and his brow furrowed as he frowned. What could the boy possibly have against Milliardo? He was pulled to look at Heero, who began speaking once again.

"Word has traveled quickly of your plight.", Heero revealed, successfully gaining the sultan's full attention, "We have come in hopes of offering our assitance."

Treize froze at the words. It was true that Heero was offering his help, but he couldn't quite help but feel that there was some other reason as to why they were offering said help.

"You would help me?", the king asked and Treize looked to the royal in shock.

"Your Highness, surly you aren't considering-"

"We will not need your services."

That was Milliardo's voice and the boy was soon rounding Treize so that he now stood in front of the taller man. The vizier was a bit uneasy with this, but he stood his ground. He was quite certain that whatever ill intent this boy had planned, it would not happen here of all places.

"Your king has already sent a party in search of the prince. We will not be needing your help."

Treize felt the sudden shift in the air and he unconsciously reached for Milliardo, pulling the boy back again. He couldn't help himself, though after what he had witnessed last night, he was sure that Milliardo would most likely be fine. He couldn't help but be wary, however.

"I say we do need your help."

The introduction of a female voice caused all heads to turn to the side entrance, where Relena now stood, her eyes watching the two newcomers. She slowly walked foward until she was a few feet away from Heero, who calmly waited for her to speak again. Relena kept silent however, as her eyes studied the man before they were traveling to his companion. The interested gaze wasn't missed, nor was the jealous tensing of Heero's shoulders.

"Relena, I must object-"

"I could care less of what you object to, Millliardo!", the princess snapped, glaring at her brother, "If my husband is to be found, then I insist we employ them, as they are willing to help us."

She turned to the king then, walking closer and offering the wearied man what had to be a practiced expression of sympathy and distress.

"I'm so worried that he'll be harmed.", she sniffled, Treize hearing Milliardo groan behind him, "I'll do anything to get him back safely. Please, you musn't turn them away. What if they're our only hope?"

Treize turned to reason with the king, but found that it would be useless. He could tell that the sultan had been hooked with the girl's theatrics, and he swore under his breath as the man nodded his consent.

"How much will you charge?", he asked the two bounty hunters.

"Two hundred gold pieces to share between the both of us.", Heero answered, the king sighing.

"It is a steep price.", he began, Relena taking the opportuity to jump in.

"Then I shall pay for it."

Treize felt Milliardo move forward, but he gently pulled him back. He would not allow the boy to murder his sister, as he was sure he wanted to do, even though Treize was becoming quite annoyed with her.

"I could never allow you to.", the king told her, nodding to the two hunters, "Two hundred gold it is. Half shall be paid beforehand and the rest when my son is returned."

Heero was bowing again in gratitude, Trowa obviously not having the patience for manners. Besides, he was far too focused on Milliardo and Treize couldn't wait for them to leave.

He sighed in relief when they did, turning to look at Relena, who curtsied to the king before she left the room.

"Your Majesty-"

"I'll go to any means to get my son back, Lord Treize.", the formal term meaning the king had brought an end to the matter, "You and the young ambassador are dismissed."

Treize only nodded, though he wasn't happy with the decision and from the looks of it, neither was Milliardo. With a bow the vizier began to leave, an obviously reluctant Milliardo behind him. Something was wrong about all this, he could feel it in his gut.

------------------------------

"Wu Wu, are you sure you're doing alright?"

Duo tried to stifle a laugh as Wufei cringed at the nickname the prince had just used. Quatre had been calling him that since Duo reminded him of it and each time it was used, the braided thief tried his best not to burst out in laughter.

"Yes, Quatre, I'm fine.", Wufei assured the prince, trying his best to climb aboard his camel. It was obvious that he had never ridden one.

They had woken with the first sight of dawn, traveling by foot until they had come to a small village. It was a unanimous decision to stop here. They needed supplies and a better way of travel. Wufei had suggested horses, Zechs had agreed, since they were faster. However, they instead ended up purchasing camels, much thanks to Quatre's insistent begging.

It had been a sight to behold as the young prince had pleaded with the Eastern warrior. The dark-eyed boy had been trying to resist and hide his flushed state as the blond-haired beauty latched onto him. It wasn't long before Wufei was giggling, thanks to a kiss to the cheek from the blue-eyed prince, and gave in.

Duo hadn't been able to resist then and had sworn he would have died of laugher, had it not been for the knock to the top of his head he recieved from the ebony-haired fighter. Zechs had been quiet through this whole ordeal, and Duo found it odd. Though he wasn't talkative to begin with, he wasn't exactly a silent person either. There was definately something wrong and as much as he didn't trust the guy, it was beginning to bother him.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to ask the question, Quatre had beat him to the punch.

------------------------------

"Zechs, are you alright?"

Zechs looked up at the question, nodding to the young prince who stared back at him in worry. He was aware that Duo was staring at him as well, Wufei too occupied with trying to steady himself on his camel to have noticed his odd behavior.

"I'm fine.", he confirmed, climbing onto his own camel, "We should get moving. The longer we stay in this kingdom the closer they are to finding us."

He gently kicked the animal in its side to get it started, stopping Wufei before he fell off as he passed by and then was riding ahead. His blue eyes looked up at the sky, avoiding the sun, and tried to focus on reaching out. He wasn't sure what he was reaching with; his mind, heart, or soul.

It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that he would find _him_ again; he needed to find him again.

"Milliardo."

The name fell from his lips in a murmur and his eyes slid closed as his beast led the way. He continued reaching back, trying his best to find him and hoping that he would not be greeted in failure.

------------------------------

Milliardo sat in his room, scowling at the innocent floor, as if it was the reason for his foul mood. Why was Relena such a nuisance? He wasn't sure how he knew, but she had just caused trouble, with a capital 'T'. There was obviously nothing he could do about it and he wasn't sure if he wanted to brave confronting the king. In such an emotional state, there was no telling what the man would do.

He stood from where he sat on his bed to begin pacing, ignoring for the moment, the headache that seemed to be forming. Luckily, hiring those two bounty hunters was all she had done, so her damage would not be drastic. If she had managed to bring their father into this. . .

His door was knocked on and he bid them enter. It was the same servant girl that had been sent to him earlier by his sister. He had to wonder why she had been sent again.

"Lord Milliardo, she began with a bow, "Your sister has sent you this message."

Milliardo easily accepted the folded parchment, thanking the girl and allowing her to leave. With one more bow she disappeared and then he was unfolding the short letter. As his eyes read over the words, he felt his body grow limp. Relena had sent a letter of what was happening to their father, since she didn't trust Milliardo to inform him correctly, which meant no good could come from any of this.

As he finished reading the words, Milliardo already knew what was going to happen should that letter ever reach the North. Just as his stomach sank, his heart swelled at the familiar push at the back of his mind. It was was back. _He _was back.

"Zechs.", he said with a smile, before that and his heart fell.

His mind was suddenly remembering the two strangers from earlier and he couldn't help but feel that Zechs was in danger. It was cloudy, but he could tell and panic was the next thing he was feeling.

He rushed from his room, searching out Treize's and bursting in when he had finally managed to find it. He had startled the older man, who had been working at his desk, and the foreign prince's sudden appearance brought a look of bafflement to his face.

"Milliardo, is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure how, but I know the prince is in trouble."

He waited as Treize seemed to mull the words over, relieved when the man nodded his head. At least he wouldn't be alone in this.

"What do you suggest we do?", the vizier asked him.

Milliardo didn't have to think about it, he already knew what had to be done.

"We have to reach them first."

T.B.C.

Trouble's a brewin, ne? Are you anxious for more? Well are you? If you are, you had better tell me. The more people who tell me, the more likely that I'll update. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Guess what? We get to meet more people! Hooray! Yes well that also means more OOCness. I'm still amazed I've come this far on a story that began with no particular plot.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the G-boys, and luckily for them I don't. Lord only knows what I'd do with them if I did.

Pairings: I already listed them in the last chapter, so go find out there.

Warnings: Yes, a few actually. Bastardization of Heero Yuy and the out of character nature of a select few. Oh who the hell am I kidding? They're all are acting weird. Read on people, read on.

------------------------------

Duo tried his best not to complain about the heat for what seemed the hundreth time. Wufei had already threatened him harm if he opened his mouth again and the braided thief wanted to avoid his skin turning black and blue. Violet eyes looked to where the foreign warrior sat on his camel, a bit more steady than before. He was getting used to riding a strange animal it would seem.

He shuddered as the air seemed to vibrate and he was aware that the strange feeling was coming from someone nearby. Automatically, his eyes narrowed suspisciously on Zechs. The older boy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, blue eyes focused blankly on the never-ending horizon. However, the longer Duo studied him, the more he noticed that these vibrations weren't coming from him at all.

The prince was his next target. Said royal was occupied at the moment with petting and cooing to his mount. He seemed unaware that he was giving off a particular aura, almost as if he was trying to draw attention. At least to anyone who could sense these things. Duo admitted, he wasn't your average thief. In fact, as far as weird went, he was probably close to Zechs.

Of course, he didn't change looks and spew giants gobs of magic, but it was safe to say he knew it when he sensed it. He wasn't always an orphan, or so his brain had usually tried to tell him. He was sure that there was _someone_, he was sure he had faint traces of a woman in his memories.

The gypsy woman from last night had helped triggered it and last night he had dreamed of a dancer. He himself was a small boy and watched her as she danced, learned as she taught him and was content when he was in her arms. He wasn't so sure who she was, he didn't want to have high hopes and call the strange woman his mother, but he knew it was someone he had once been close to.

She had taught him everything he knew and though he had forgotten it, his memories were now coming back. Such as his combat skills. He had thought that he had been taught how to dance, only to find out that he was indeed learning to defend himself. It was a smart cover, though why his knowledge of fighting had to be hidden he wasn't sure.

He was straying from his original thoughts, which involved magic and his own ability to sense it. That he hadn't really been taught but he was born with and then was tuaght how to use it. He could vaguely remember palm readings and fortune telling, but it hurt his head to try and force himself to remember. It would seem his brain would recollect at its own pace. He was fine with that, though he wasn't a very patient person.

The air seemed to calm before it was moving again and his eyes were back to Quatre. They had drifted into staring off at nothing in particular during his musing. Quatre was now occupied with trying to engage Zechs in conversation, but the oldest of the group seemed uninterested.

The braided theif only scoffed. This guy was giving him more reasons not to like him. The presence shifted and Duo shivered, focusing on the prince again. He was suddenly feeling hurt and a bit depressed. It was odd and he frowned as he contemplated what it could be. Violet-eyes continued to stare as Quatre sulked, his hand idly petting his camel's head.

"I'm sorry, Quatre.", Zechs voice broke through the silence, "I was out of it a moment ago. Were you asking me something?"

Duo couldn't have frowned any deeper as the air seemed to shift with Quatre's mood, a feeling of elation and relief taking over him. It would seem that little princey was an empath and unaware of it. There was no control in the emotions that Quatre "bled", they just came and went as Quatre felt them.

It was obvious Zechs had felt it, or else he would have never decided to give in to the prince's want for conversation. As Quatre and their guide carried on with small talk, Duo gently led his camel so that it was walking alongside of Wufei's. The warrior merely looked at him, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Do you feel that?", Duo asked, not sure if Wufei was able to.

He had remembered feeling the small boom of power back in the palace's passageways. Wufei hadn't been able to feel it. What was to say he could feel this?

"Duo, if you're here to complain about the heat, I will be sure to hurt you before you can begin."

Well, that answered his question. Wufei wasn't keen on magic, in fact it would seem he could barely recognize it. Which was odd, because Duo was sure that he could feel Wufei had magic _somewhere_. That was a new mystery and he would try his best to solve it later. However, he was far too occupied with trying to figure out the two golden-haired teens.

"So, you didn't sense that?", he tried again, determined to have a conversation of his own.

"What? That you're an idiot?"

Duo sulked, his bottom lip unconsciously pouting at the words. Why was Wufei so mean? He couldn't still be mad at him for the whole pretending to be a girl thing?

"Come on, Fei. Can't you put the past behind you?"

Ebony eyes were glaring at him and Duo and his camel were a good distance away in no time, the thief smiling nervously. Wufei was still mad and it was best to give him his space. Besides, he could ask questions from a distance.

"Come on, Wufei.", Duo began, the Eastern boy ignoring him further, "You can't tell me that you don't feel anything strange."

The sentence caught Wufei's interest and the other boy turned to the braided thief with a raised brow. Duo took the opportunity to keep the conversation going, even though he was doing most of the talking.

"You know, like magic.", he clarified, Wufei frowning.

"Magic?", the dark-eyed boy repeated, almost as if he didn't understand.

"You do know what magic is, right?", Duo had to make sure.

He was relieved to see Wufei nod at him and he offered the boy a grin. So it wouldn't be that hard to explain.

"So when Zechs goes all freaky, you can actually feel it?", he pushed.

He was rewarded with a confused look and he figured out the answer from it. Wufei had no inkling of just how magic should "feel" and Duo was sure that it would be difficult to explain. Though it was odd, he was sure Wufei held magic. Maybe if he got the chance he'd be able to check it out. It could be that sword that the warrior seemed so attached to. It never left his side and no one could touch it.

Duo had tried just this morning before they went searching for a town and had nearly lost the hand that had reached for it. He had managed to pull it away, but was nicked on the back of his wrist. He had offered the foreigner an apology, but Wufei showed no sympathy and merely threatened not to miss should it happen again.

"So, I'm guessing that you're able to feel it?"

Wufei's out of the blue question caught him off guard, and Duo shook himself free from his thoughts to give the boy his undivided attention.

"Well, yeah.", he answered with a shrug, "I can feel it right now."

"From Zechs?"

"Yeah and Quatre, too.", Duo informed him.

He watched as Wufei turned to look at Quatre, who was busy listening to whatever it was Zechs was telling him before looking back to Duo, a bit hesitant to believe him.

"Quatre possess magic?"

"Yeah.", Duo answered with a smile, nodding in Wufei's direction, "I can feel it from you, too."

Duo tried his best to stifle his laughter at Wufei's look of surprise and horror. He wasn't exactly sure if it was right to be laughing at the dark haired boy, he had enough bumps on his head to remind him that it never ended well. His snickering was quieted when Wufei's stoic expression returned, and the warrior seemed to look down at a free hand in speculation.

Duo was about to speak when Wufei's face went from stoic to pissed and he directed a dangerous glare to Duo, who shrank away by just the intensity of that look. Had he offended him?

"You'll do best not to read me again!", Wufei was soon snapping, his words clipped and angry, "Whatever magic you say you read is no one's business but my own!"

Before the thief could save face, Wufei was urging his camel ahead of the rest of him, his obvious anger trailing behind him.

"Duo what happened?", Quatre's question was filled with worry and curiousity.

The braided thief only smiled at him, shurgging his shoulders in form of an answer. As the prince sighed and looked after their comrad, Duo felt eyes on him and he knew there was only one other person who could be staring at him. Zechs merely watched him with a blank expression and Duo sneered.

He really didn't trust this guy and he wasn't so sure why. He hadn't done anything to them; well at least not yet. There was always room for betrayel and Duo wasn't that eager to say I told you so. Quatre had ridden ahead as well, wanting to find out what was wrong with Wufei, which left the two of them behind.

Duo turned away, not wanting to stare at Zechs any longer than he had to. Though the older boy continued to stare at him and Duo was finding it harder to ignore with each passing moment.

"What do you want!", he finally cried out, looking back to the long haired blond.

"I want nothing from you.", Zechs finally answered, and Duo scoffed ready to ride away. He was stopped however by the older boy's next sentence. "I just can't help but feeling that you'll stay true to what you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Duo demanded, not the least bit amused.

Zechs only offered him a shrug and a miniscule smirk, his camel grunting as if to break the temporary silence.

"Be careful, young snatcher, of what you steal. It may bear too much a price to pay, especially if it belongs to another not willing to give it away.", Zechs was repeating Howard's words, "I can't help but feel that it'll be something of mine you'll want to get your hands on."

Duo growled at the words, wanting nothing more than to climb down off of his camel and beat the older boy senseless. However, he was a reasonable person and knew violence would get him no where. He'd be passive for the moment.

"I can assure you that there is _nothing _you could own that I would want that badly."

Zechs only smirked at the words, giving Duo one last knowing look before he himself was riding after the other two ahead of them. Duo glared at him as he left and then reluctantly followed. He was beginning to dislike this Zechs guy the more he came in contact with him. If they were lucky enough, he would soon go his seperate way.

"I should be so lucky.", the braided thief was muttering to himself before urging his camel to pick up the pace.

------------------------------

Milliardo checked over his pack for what had to be the hundreth time. He and Treize had decided to follow after the prince and his kidnappers. They were leaving as soon as they were able to, Treize given the task of coming up with a reason for their departure to give the king. His sister he would leave in the dark. She had already caused enough trouble as it was.

The doors to his bedroom was knocked upon and he bid his visitor to enter. It was Treize, the man slipping inside with a nod of greeting. Milliardo looked to him expectantly, knowing that he had either good or bad news. He was hoping it was the former rather than the latter.

"Well?", he pushed, unable to hold out much longer.

Treize walked closer to where Milliardo stood by his bedside, his hands reaching out to tie the young prince's pack closed. He was soon offering him a smile and Milliardo let himself relax. He had been successful and they were clear to leave.

"What did you tell him?", the ambassador inquired.

"What you told me.", the vizier answered, lifting the pack onto his shoulder.

The blond young man frowned and Treize merely began leading him out of the room and down the hall.

"I told him that your father had recieved word of Quatre's disappearance.", Treize clarified.

It dawned on him then. He did in fact tell the vizier of what Relena had done. It seemed that the man had a right to know. Though now he wondered what exactly they were supposed to do.

"What did he say?", he was too eager to know.

"He insisted that I travel with you back to the Northern Continent to settle things before trouble started. So we have permission to leave after all."

They soon found themselves outside of the palace, Treize leading the way to the stables where their horses were being prepared for them. The older man shooed the stablehands away, leaving the young ambassador and himself to do the work that was left. Milliardo watched Treize as he worked, wanting to further question but unsure if he should.

He knew that it was smart to go North and deal with his father, but his heart had another agenda. He couldn't help but keep feeling that whoever he had been sensing lately was out there with the young prince. He wanted to find him and finally put an end to his yearning, but how could he do that now with this new order?

His blue eyes watched as Treize finished tacking his horse, climbing up on the cinnamon colored stallion and patting it affectionately between its ears.

"Lord Treize.", he called, gaining the man's attention.

"Please, just Treize.", he insisted, looking to Milliardo with a frown, "Once we travel it would be best no one figure that we're nobles."

He nodded at the man's words, finishing up with his horse, but hesitating to climb on. He still wanted to know what Treize's intentions were. Was he really going to go North instead of searching for the sultan's son?

"What's troubling you, Milliardo?", the ginger-haired advisor was asking.

It was obvious that he was aware of Milliardo's troubled state and the boy tried to smile at him in assurance, but he wasn't able to. He was still pondering in which direction they'd be traveling. The only way he'd find out was if he asked.

"Are we really going North?", he questioned, his eyes locking with a deeper blue.

"Do you wish to go home?", Treize asked him.

Milliardo was shaking his head, watching closely as the man smiled at him, the gesture for some odd reason causing his cheeks to flush.

"Then we will travel in search of our quarry. If we find the missing prince than we can avoid unneccessary trouble."

Relieved and glad for the answer, Milliardo finally took to mounting his horse, signalling to Treize that he was ready with a nod. With word to the stablehands to announce their departure, the two were off, ready to set search for the missing prince.

------------------------------

Trowa was glaring up at Heero's back as he trailed behind the man. They had long left the kingdom to go after their bounty, exiting the city gates with orders for Vernard to continue on as usual. The ringmaster wasn't pleased that his main attraction was leaving, but he didn't complain and Trowa left.

He and Heero had been traveling for most of the day now. The sun was beating down on them. He was hot, tired and dying of thirst. He let loose a low growl as he watched Heero drink from their single water skin, perched comforatably atop his horse. The bastard had only bought one, leaving Trowa to walk behind. It was trouble keeping up in the sand, since Heero didn't think to keep a reasonable pace.

The acrobat could only hope that they reached a town soon. He was tempted to slit Heero's throat to quench his thirst. He was after all a demon, he wasn't above drinking blood. Heero's horse came to a stop and Trowa followed his lead, falling to his knees in the sand. He was panting as he leaned forward on his hands, too weak to keep himself up. There was probably a reason as to why they had suddenly stopped, but he didn't care to guess what it was.

"That's a lovely position your in."

He glared up at the brown-haired swordsman, who only smiled down at him in a lecherous fashion.

"Then again, I rather you on your back."

He couldn't help himself as he jumped up with an aggravated cry, aiming to knock Heero from his horse. He was stopped a few paces away as Heero's weapon stretched out and aimed for his neck, the large blade pressing delicately against the skin. He was now panting from anger rather than exertion, his green eyes glaring a promise of death.

It would seem that the warrior was unfazed, as he only took to laughing at the banged performer, using his sword to tilt Trowa's head up by the chin. He didn't appreciate being toyed with and if it wasn't for the fact that Heero had the power to damn him back to hell, he'd risk killing the bastard.

"I want you to track them.", Heero was soon speaking, his sword withdrawing and returned to its sheath hanging from the horse.

Trowa said nothing, merely waited for Heero to further explain himself. What did he mean by that?

"Go on, track them.", Heero ordered him, "I've lost their trail."

"And what the hell am I suppossed to do?", Trowa snapped at him.

Heero was scoffing, climbing down from his horse and walking closer to the banged boy. Trowa grunted as he was grabbed behind his neck and pushed to the ground, his face nearly being buried in the sand.

"Sniff them out and follow their scent."

Offended, he attacked the blue-eyed man, successfull in tackling him to the ground. The two scuffled for a few moments before they paused, Trowa the victor as he found himself straddled atop Heero. The man was unable and unwilling to move, as sharp fangs hovered over his throat, ready to rip it open if he dared to move against him.

"You're more of an animal than I thought.", he was laughing.

His words gained him a blow to the head, his lip bursting from the force of the hit. Trowa watched down at him, not sure how to react as Heero only laughed again. Did he truly like pain? The demon's temporary pause was taken advantage of, and Trowa soon found himself lying with his back to the sand, Heero hovering above him.

The swordsman licked the blood from his lips, before he was grinning down at his newly acquired servant.

"As I recall, I gave you an order.", he slowly began.

Trowa only spit in his face, Heero sighing in obvious annoyance as he wiped it away. Trowa's eyes were soon tearing as Heero's hand ripped across his face, heavier than he had remembered it and leaving an unbearable sting in his cheek. He was able to bite back the cry of pain as it came again.

"Playtime is over.", the man's voice had taken a serious tone, "Now you'll do your best to follow orders or else you'll be making amends with a demon who you've wronged not too long ago."

They were moving again, and Trowa was now lying on his stomach, Heero's knee pressed against his back to keep him still. One hand pressed his face closer to the sand and Trowa promised himself that he'd get even when he had the chance.

"Now find their scent.", Heero was ordering again, "I know you can, malumcinis.(1)"

With one last growl, Trowa did as told, letting his nose take in what little smells there were to find in a desert. He could easily smell the horse and Heero's arousal, and not too long after he caught faint traces of blood. Someone was wounded, which he was lucky for, otherwise he and Heero would have nothing to go on.

"East.", he spoke, Heero giving a sound of appreciation, "They're going East."

"Good boy.", the swordsman provoked, patting Trowa's head as if he was a dog, "Now get up and let's go. I want to find them before nightfall."

As he was finally released, Trowa stood from the ground, his eyes narrowing on the man he was growing to despise more and more with each passing moment. He'd have to be patient. He'd get the chance to kill Heero soon enough.

------------------------------

In a land not too far West from the Middle Continent, a woman sat in what had to be a throne, her face holding a look of pure boredom. She had reason to hold such a face as there was nothing to do. Her morning ritual had finished; waking, bathing, eating and she had even checked on her vast amount of riches.

So now she was bored and she sat back in her throne with a little huff, blue-violet eyes looking for something to catch her interest. She was dressed as any Queen would be, in clothes befitting royalty, though it was cut in a style suited to deal with the climate. It was hot and ludicrously humid in a jungle and she would not stand to be in flowing robes at this temperature.

Her attention was drawn to the two women that entered, both dressed in long skirts of white, the upper part of their bodies barely covered by the necklaces of gold that hung from their necks. Both were blond and blue eyed, one older with hair coming to touch her shoulder and in her hands she held a mirror. The other woman's hair fell down her back, and she was younger than the next, no older than eighteen.

The queen's mood brightened at the sight of them and she sat up straight as they moved toward her. They never appeared unless they had something to tell her and she was eager to hear whatever it was the two had to say.

"Your Majesty Noin.", the older one greeted with a bow.

The other woman followed suit and Noin smiled down at them, waving away the gesture.

"What is it, Une?", she was asking, eager for _something_ to occupy her time.

"We thought it best that you know.", the other was answering.

Noin's face frowned in confusion at the words. Thought it best she know what? Had something happened?

"What is it, Dorothy?"

The two women stared back at her stoically for the moment, before Une was moving forward, the mirror she held in here hand displayed for the Queen to see. Noin watched her reflection begin to ripple, before it was clearing into a view of a desert. Her eyes widened as she recognized a familiar face, blond hair and blue eyes. Had she found her?

"Quatrina?", Noin was standing from her throne in disbelief, "Have you found her?"

Her eyes widened even more so as she realized the person she looked upon was not who she thought it was. This was a boy with an uncanny semblance to her servant; one she had let slip from her years ago. One she had been ruthlessly searching for until she could stand it no longer.

"Who is he?", she was asking, walking closer to the two women.

"His name is Quatre.", Dorothy was announcing.

The similarity in the names was all she needed and Noin's face turned red with anger as she let out a scream of pure rage. Her hands took the mirror from Une, who didn't even flinch and whose face kept its stoic expression, before throwing it to the marbled floor. There it shattered and Noin glared down at the broken pieces.

How dare she?! Was it not bad enough that she had stole away from Noin eighteen years ago? That she had refused Noin her right to become ruler of all the Continents because she had said it was not right. She had claimed that power could not be owned by solely one person and had refused to use her magic for anything unjust.

Noin had been beyond infuriated when she had woke one day to find her strongest sorceress gone, and now she was infuriated once more. A son! That bitch had run off and had a child; and a male child at that. Noin took to storming back and forth, two pair of blue eyes watching her calmly. She knew that they had more to tell her, but were merely waiting for her to calm down.

"Just tell me!", she demanded, stopping to look at them.

The two sorceresses bowed their heads in submission to her command.

"Blood is not the only thing he shares with her.", was Une's message.

Noin stopped at the words, looking back and forth between her two servants. The child shared more than his mother's blood? A knowing smile broke out over her lips and the Queen couldn't help but laugh. Boy or not, this Quatre could be quite useful.

"Bring him to me.", Noin was commanding, returning to her throne, "I wish to meet this child of Quatrina's. Besides, it had been too long since you two had a third."

The two woman bowed and Noin let herself relax in her throne, a satisfied smile plastered on her face. Quatrina might have escaped her, but her son would soon be playing right into her hands.

------------------------------

Quatre felt a shiver travel down his spine and he shuddered at the feel of it. It had felt as if someone was watching him, but since he was at the moment by himself, he was sure that it was all in his head. They had finally reached another town, set up in an oasis, and Quatre had been asked to stay close to the camels.

Well, it had been him and Duo, but the braided thief had said he had some things to do. Quatre had a feeling it had to deal with other people's coin purses, as there were many who walked around with their's filled to the point of nearly bursting. A camel was bellowing softly and he took to petting it, a sigh escaping his lips.

Wufei had gone off in search of more supplies and provisions, while Zechs had left to see if there was anyone willing to buy their camels. As much as he wanted to keep them, he was told that they would be hitting mountains soon and horses would travel them better than the camels would.

He pet his own camel, the animal gently sniffing the palm of his hand before its tongue was licking him. He couldn't help the giggle, since it had tickled him and he gently pulled the camel's head closer so that he could hug onto it. It didn't object and allowed the human boy to embrace it.

Quatre continued to interact with the animals, oblivious to the attention that he was getting from a small group of men under the shelter of an awning. They shared a laugh between themselves, before two of them were moving forward, their eyes focused on the young man.

Quatre could only gasp as he soon found himself surrounded, wide blue eyes looking up to the two strangers. They were both large men, one wearing a cream colored turban, the other with a bald head and heavy beard. He shrunk away, having the distinct feeling that they didn't mean well and wishing that Duo hadn't left him by himself.

"Hello.", he greeted meekly, his hand never pausing in petting the camel.

"Hello.", the turban clad gentleman greeted, the other chuckling, "I haven't seen you in these parts. You must be traveling."

Quatre only nodded, not liking the situation in the slightest. His eyes looked to see if Wufei, Zechs or even Duo was close by. He was out of luck as he realized they had yet to return. He could only wonder what was taking them so long.

"My friends and I were wondering.", the man was beginning again, a sleazy smile on his face, "Perhaps you'd like to join us for a drink or two?"

Quatre had remembered the last time he had accepted such an offer and he hastily shook his head, taking a step away from the two strangers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't.", he declined as politely as he could, "My friends won't be long and I can't leave our camels unattended."

"Come now, I'm sure they won't mind.", the bald one put in, "The camels won't go anywhere and we can use a bit of company."

They reached and Quatre shuffled away, taking to hiding behind his camel.

"No! Go away!"

They only laughed at him and before he could run he was caught, the young prince struggling to be let free. He began screaming for help, but his mouth was covered and he took the opportunity to bite down.

"Aah! You little bugger!", the turban guy swore as teeth bit into his hand.

He had let go of Quatre and the blond took the opportunity to try and run. He only ended up running into a group of men that quickly took hold of him, his fighting effortless against the lot of them. The two that had approached him join the rest and the bald one gripped him under his chin as he was held prisoner, turning his face so that they could admire it.

"Pretty little one, ins't he?", he asked them.

The men answered with laughs, catcalls and whistles. Quatre was now trembling with shimmering eyes as he stared up at his captors. He didn't want to think of what they had planned for him.

"Take him to the brothel.", the man he had bitten ordered, "Hazib will pay a good price for him. Besides, this little beauty will bring in plenty of willing customers."

At the word brothel Quatre had began objecting, trying with all his might to fight his way free. He was unsuccessful, as these men were far stronger than he was. He was easily lifted and draped over a brute's shoulder, taken kicking and screaming off to who knows where, the camels left behind without anyone to watch over them.

------------------------------

Wufei growled under his breath as he returned to find the camels left on their own. Duo was no where in sight and neither was Quatre. The braided idiot had probably coaxed Quatre away, taking the young prince only the gods knew where. The feeling of jealousy tightened his chest as he thought of the two alone somewhere and he tried not to think of it. Quatre would never behave in a a manner unbefitting him, but Duo was another story.

He looked about to see if he could find an informant. _Someone _had to have seen something. He caught a shady looking fellow crouching by a well, his eyes shifting back and forth as if he had something to hide. Without hesitation, Wufei was walking up to him, glowering down at the raggedly dressed man.

"Excuse me.", he called for his attention, the man gazing up at him suspisciously, "Perhaps you can help me?"

"Perhaps.", the man confirmed, looking around once more, "It depends what you need help with."

"I was wondering if you had seen two young men with those camels over there."

The man looked past him to the camels before he was looking up at Wufei again.

"I can't quite recall.", the man said with a scratch to his head, "Perhaps you can help refresh my memory?"

Wufei sighed as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small pouch, handing it to the man who greedily accepted it.

"Yeah, a pretty one with light hair and a pretty one with a braid.", was his answer as he took to counting the coins.

Wufei growled in annoyance as the man hadn't continued. It would seem he had to keep asking questions.

"What happened?", he questioned, the man only smiling up at him.

With a frown Wufei was dropping a few more coins into dirty hands, the man shrugging his shoulders.

"The braided one took off, left the other with the camels."

That was all Wufei got and he sighed as he handed the guy even more money before asking his next question.

"What happened to the other boy?"

"Hazib's men is what happened to him.", the man said with a laugh, Wufei's eyes narrowing, "Look's like the brothel has got themselves a new addition."

As the man began to cackle to himself, Wufei was panicking inside. Quatre had been kidnapped and taken away to a whorehouse. He had to find him before anything happened.

"Here.", Wufei gave the man the rest of his money, before pointing to the camels, "Keep an eye on those animals for me."

With his order given, he was off, not willing to ask for directions. He actually wasn't able to afford them. Besides, it couldn't be that hard to find a brothel. The bum watched him run off before he was cackling to himself, eyeing the four camels he had been asked to watch over. They'd make him some good coin if sold for the right price.

------------------------------

Zechs grunted in pain as a fist connected with his jaw and he had to wonder over the feeling of deja vu. He hadn't realized it before, but he had owed quite a bit of money to the different loansharks in this town. If he had realized that beforehand he would have done his best to avoid stopping here. He had been spotted by a boss and had been grabbed up before he could try to run. At the moment he was brought to the woman's home, where he was greeted with a solid beating.

Shaking his head free from the grogginess he now felt, he tried to focus on the blurring image of the heavyset woman that stood in front of him. She glowered down at him with her arms folded across her chest. He was at the moment on his knees, his arms caught in a grip by two of her men.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again.", she spoke, Zechs only shrugging.

"I missed you.", he told her sarcastically.

It got him an unforgiving knee to his stomach and he was soon wheezing in pain, unable to curl up like he wanted to do. He had forgotten that she was a big girl. Her hits hurt quite a bit.

"Don't think I don't remember that you own me three pounds of gold and a pound of silver.", she growled down at him, lifting his head by a tight grip of his hair, "I expect you're here to pay me back."

"High expectations I see."

He cursed himself for his smart mouth as his stomach was connected with again, the wind knocked out of him from the force of the blow.

"Do you know what I do to those that skip out on me?", she questioned, the two men beside him snickering knowingly.

Yes, Zechs knew exactly what she did to someone like him. He had heard the horror stories and he found it best to see that he never suffered such punishment. There had to be a way out of this.

"You have my money don't you?", she was asking impatiently.

"No.", he answered truthfully, "But I do have something of equal value."

The woman let him go and Zechs was lifted to his feet, that which he was grateful for. His knees had begun to ache from being in that position for so long.

"And what's that?", she asked intrigued.

"Four camels."

She stopped to rub her chin in thought, pondering for the moment Zechs' offer. It wasn't long before she was nodding and Zechs was sighing in relief.

"Alright, lead the way."

------------------------------

Duo hummed happily to himself as he walked down the street, a pouch of coins bouncing in his hands. He had tried to keep still as Wufei had told him to do, but he couldn't help it. Thee were too many temptations and loose purses for him to ignore. So he had told Quatre he'd be back as soon as he was able and left.

He was proud of his success, his other hand patting his full pockets, and he wondered how he could spend it. He was hankering for a drink or two. It had been a while since he enjoyed some good wine. He was bouncing his way to the nearest pub when he paused in his step, the unmistakable smell of perfume invading his nose.

With his interest peaked, he turned to find a scantily dressed woman winking at him, leaning against a building. He smiled at her and easily made his way over. Well, he hadn't had company like her in a while either and he had the money to spend, so why not? He was sure the others wouldn't mind. Besides, he'd try his best not to be there too long.

------------------------------

Treize looked up at the afternoon sun, hoping that they reached somewhere with an inn before sundown. He couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping out here in the open. He knew that there were bandits that roamed out here and would use the opportunity of the pitch dark to attack.

He looked to Milliardo, whose eyes were staring ahead, a determined look on his face. It would seem that Milliardo had his own reasons for trekking out here. Treize was pretty sure that Quatre was an afterthought. He sighed as his mind wondered what was happening to his prince, stopping any train of thoughts that became to gruesome for him to handle. He could only hope that the boy was safe.

"Treize."

At the call of his name, the vizier looked in Milliardo's direction again, aware that he and his horse had stopped. He stopped as well and patiently waited for him to begin again.

"Look over there."

Milliardo was pointing to the group of large rocks in the distance and he frowned as he studied them. What could be there that had caught the boy's eye? He had no choice but to follow as Milliardo took the lead and soon enough they were there and climbing off of their horses.

He watched as the young ambassador walked away from him, stopping to look down at the sand. He was soon kneeling, his fingers running through the grains, almost as if something was there. Treize was sure that nothing was, but then again something could be buried.

"They were here.", Milliardo was muttering.

Treize moved forward so that he was soon beside him, crouching so he was at level with the blond-haired boy.

"How can you tell?", he questioned, watching as Milliardo continued to stir the sand.

"I just can.", was the only explanation he recieved.

It wasn't a very good one, but he didn't complain. He sighed as he took to looking around, his eyes catching a stray piece of cloth that seemed to have been left behind. It was snagged on a rock and he stood to move toward it, his hand taking it so he could study it better. Blue eyes widened as he realized it was stained with blood.

"Milliado, we have to go.", he was ordering, his voice holding panic, "We can't stay here any longer."

As he was rushing to his horse, he was aware that the boy was staring at him in obvious confusion.

"What's the matter?", Milliardo asked him.

The older man held out the stained strip of cloth for him, the boy's face frowning as he looked at it.

"Quatre could be hurt.", Treize explained, climbing back onto his horse, "We have to find him as soon as possible."

With a nod Milliardo was follwoing Treize's example and mounted his horse without any other word. Then the two were off, heading in the direction that they hoped was right. He knew there was a chance that Quatre was alright, but he didn't want to risk it. He'd do whatever it took if it meant having his prince back beside him.

T.B.C.

(1) It's latin; malum evil, cinis ashes. Therefore, Trowa is evil born from ashes. Tada!

Hooray for updates! Sorry this took long, but it's an updating cycle with me and I finally got around to this particular fic. Please leave reviews! I feel all sad when I don't get any. I love when you guys review, even if it's just a random word! Yes well, I shall be updating again when my cycle brings me back to this particular fic. I'll try not to take too long. Toodles for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Guess what! I'm back again! Lookie, it's me and I'm finally updating. Didn't you miss me? (cricket chirp and a single cough) I guess not. Oh well! I'm back! And I'm bringing you another chapter of this fic that I almost forgot about during a bit of trouble. Let's move on shall we!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai and other random Japanese companies. If I am sued after this, even though I wrote a disclaimer, be prepared to become the owner of a broken Playstation 2. (sniffles) I miss it so.

Pairings: Whoo, that's a long one to list, but it was listed in Chapter seven I believe, if you want to look it over. It's a mess I tell you.

Warnings: The usual of course. Such as Heero bastardization, yaoi and/or shounen ai stuff, OOCness, some obvious sexual attraction between people, incest, might get a little dark sooner or later, but you'll still love it, right? Please note that I raised the rating only to be on the safe side. Oh, and I give you an original character of a man from my original work that I've been trying to piece together. He won't be in here long though, so no worries. On with the fic!

------------------------------

Quatre couldn't help but fall quiet as he was dragged into an elaborately decorated room and the door was slammed shut. The lock seemed to echo in the sudden quiet as it fell into place and the prince was now face to face with who only had to be Hazib. Said man sat on a cushioned chair, with a woman on one side, her face veiled from the bottom of her eyes to the end of her chin. On the other side sat a young man, dressed in only a pair of pants, with his face veiled as well.

Hazib stared at him from kohl-lined eyes and easily smiled at the treasure his men had brought. Quatre was dragged forward, brought closer so that Hazib could study him, the man reaching out to take hold of him. It was reflex that had him slapping the man's hand away, the two prostitutes by his sides stiffening in obvious shock.

Quatre gasped as he was pushed to his knees, a strong hand pressing down on his shoulder to keep him in his position. Hazib only laughed as he reached out again, this time managing to gently take hold of Quatre's chin, his thumb running over trembling lips.

"We found you one we knew you'd like.", the turban man who had first approached him announced, "What do you think, Hazib? You like him, don't you?"

"Oh, yes.", Hazib was smiling, sending a shiver of disgust down Quatre's back, "He truly is a beauty. He has the face of god."

Hazib was only shocked momentarily as Quatre slapped his hand away from him again, an amused laugh escaping his lips as he looked back to the angry and yet scared expression.

"Hmm, a fiery spirit, too.", the man said standing, leering down at Quatre with a smile, "And if I'm lucky, the body of a virgin."

Quatre's frightened expression was his confirmation that he had guessed right and he laughed outright, letting his hand pet through soft golden locks. His men had truly done well. He'd have to pay them accordingly.

"A job well done gentlemen.", he congratulated them, the men chuckling triumphantly amongst themselves, "We'll display him at tonight's auction. He'll go to the highest bidder, and I'm sure we'll get some high prices for our chaste little fire sprite. Take him to Anoki, he'll get our newest boy ready for his first night."

He was fighting as best as he could as he was dragged from the room and Quatre even managed a good kick to someone's groin, but he was successfully taken to wherever it was he was being taken to. Quatre was thrown into another room, luckily landing on a spot on the stone floor covered in cushions, and he looked back to glare at the men who had handled him so roughly.

They only laughed at him before they were turning away, closing the door behind them. The prince stood from the floor, rushing over to try and open it, but he heard the lock falling into place at just that moment. He gave a frustrated cry as he banged against it, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

When he realized that he was stuck there, he turned to sag against the door, hoping that Wufei, Zechs, or even Duo came for him. Though it was the braided boy's fault that he had ended up in here. If the braided thief hadn't left him alone, or rather, if Zechs and Wufei hadn't left him behind with Duo, he'd never be caught in this mess.

"So you're Hazib's newest boy?"

The soft spoken words caused Quatre to look up and aquarmarine eyes stared up in near awe at the man in front of him. The prince couldn't help but blush as the one thing he could think was that the man was quite handsome. That and he didn't look like he was from these lands at all. He could have easily been from the East as Wufei was, but there was a slight difference in the man's features.

Black tresses flowed past his shoulders and down his back to stop a few hair's breath away from the man's waistline. A single white feather hung from his hair, an odd decoration, but it suited him. Dark and somewhat sloed eyes watched him carefully, lined with dark blue kohl. A silk robe, which was tied loosely about him, covered much of his brown skin and thankfully his waist down to mid-thigh. Though some of his chest was exposed, chisled and toned, and it had Quatre blushing. He wasn't shocked that much by the man's state of dress, being that this was after all a brothel, but he still had the decency to be modest.

The man smiled, obviously amused by Quatre's innocent embarrassment, and easily made his way to where the prince still sat. He offered his hand to help him up, and Quatre accepted.

"Thank you.", he said meekly, trying his best not to stare.

The man gently laughed, which had Quatre's face lighting again.

"No need to act so shy; this is a brothel."

He was walking away after that, heading over to a small table with two cushioned seats in front of them, gracefully seating himself in one.

"I guess you're Anoki?", Quatre inquired, not sure if he was suppossed to follow.

"Yes.", Anoki was answering, taking to opening the small vials and canisters on the table, "And you are Prince Quatre of the Middle Continent."

Quatre gaped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, at the man's knowledge of who he was. Anoki only smiled at him, and gently patted the other seat with his hand, indicating that Quatre should join him. The prince did so cautiously, still curious as to how Anoki could have possibly known who he was. Out this far from the royal city, his face wasn't well known by the locals. In fact, it wasn't well known inside of the city as well.

"How did you know my name?", Quatre began to ask, as Anoki stood, "How did you know that I was the prince?"

The dark haired man walked to a wardrobe, Quatre not sure if he was being ignored, and began searching through the various garments.

"Anoki-"

"How I know is not important.", Anoki was telling him, pulling out a garment and putting it back to reach for another, "It is _why _I know that should concern you."

There were a few moments of silence, in which Quatre contemplated on asking any further questions, and Anoki searched through the wardrobe.

"Ah, this one will do.", he announced in satisfaction, returning to Quatre, "What other color for a virgin, yes?"

He was holding out the clothes for Quatre to see, the prince slumping as he stared down at the white vest and matching pants. He hated white and gold, since it was the royal colors that he wore back in the palace. He had only gotten a change when he had grouped up with Wufei and Duo, eager to be rid of the blanch color.

"Go behind the screen and change.", the older man was ordering him, handing him the garments.

"Why?", he questioned, Anoki merely smiling.

"To attract a prospective buyer's attention of course."

"I don't want attention.", Quatre objected, "I don't want to be a pros-"

"Your Highness.", the title made him pause in his speech and Quatre waited for Anoki's next words, "You must do as I say and trust that I am only trying to help you."

He wasn't sure why, but it was something in the man's eyes that had Quatre nodding in agreement. He disappeared behind the screen and after a few moments, emerged dressed in the clothes he had been given. Anoki smiled up at him, obviously pleased and eagerly handed him a pair of matching slippers. Soon enough, Quatre was seated again, as Anoki took to adding gold jewelry on his arms, wrists and to hang from his neck.

"Who are you truly?", Quatre was asking a few minutes later, as Anoki lined his eyes, "Where did you come from?"

"From a land across the waters.", Anoki simply answered, finished with Quatre's eyes before pondering out loud, "Should I add color to your lips? No, they're colored nicely already. Just be sure to pout."

As Anoki rambled on, Quatre quietly thought things through. Anoki had said that he had come from across the waters. Which waters were those? The seas to the North were his first guess, but he had reason to believe that it was the much larger waters you found when traveling West and reached the coastlines. Had Anoki truly come from so far?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Anoki took to pinching his cheeks, causing Quatre to yelp at the small amount of pain.

"There, now you look all the more the blushing virgin."

Quatre's cheeks tinted further at the words and he sat patiently as Anoki fussed with his newly aquired gold jewelery. He was still curious however, as Anoki had never answered his first question. It was obvious that this man was something more than the caretaker of the harlots in a brothel, and the prince was determined to find out just who he was.

"Anoki-"

"I saw you coming to me, long before you had even reached.", Anoki was saying, as if reading Quatre's mind, "I am a sorcerer, who has been chosen to guide you. I will help you on your journey, and help you escape becoming the most wanted of Hazib's boys. If you stay here, the women would lose their business as well."

Quatre didn't let himself be distracted by the words, though he couldn't help the flush that took his skin as Anoki said them.

"Siren in the mist."

His eyes snapped to Anoki as the words were softly spoken, an image of Howard flashing through his mind as well.

"How-"

"Tonight we will let you be just that and draw the right ones to you.", Anoki announced, reaching for a mirror and handing it to Quatre, "Though, you will not promise your heart to any other but the one who you have already ensnared. The one who longs to have you and will do all he can to protect you."

Quatre could say nothing at that, and he had to wonder just what the man could mean by that. He was urged to look into the mirror and Quatre did as told, a bit stunned by what he saw, as well as a bit miffed. He had always been told that he could pass for a girl, and now he was sure he would easily be mistaken for one if it wasn't for the fact that the vest he wore showed that he had no breasts. None the less, he was a sight to behold and he wondered a bit shamefully just how many bids there would be and how high they would reach.

Anoki was soon behind him, gently holding him by the shoulder and smiling at him through the mirror.

"You really are beautiful.", he told the boy, gently stroking his hair, "Just as beautiful as your mother."

The mirror fell from limp hands, as Quatre's shock had caused him to momentarily go limp, his eyes looking up to Anoki.

"My mother?", it was whispered, as he was now breathless.

Anoki had known his mother?

"I have been waiting for you, Prince Quatre.", Anoki told him, sitting once again, "There is much that must be told and I have waited too long to meet you."

------------------------------

Wufei frowned up at the building that he had been pointed the way to, ignoring the men and women in the windows and along the street who tried to gain his attention. He couldn't help but wonder how they had all ended up in such a place, and why they didn't leave and save what little bit of honor they had left.

With a scowl fitted on his face, he pushed his way through the front door, avoiding the reaching hands of any of the cortesans he passed by. Once inside, he looked about, aware that this was a successful place of business, which made sense. Selling pleasure had always been a good business endevour, no matter how degrading the Eastern man thought it was.

He was aware of a man entering the door behind him, and he kindly moved out of the way, as his hand stealthily reached for the man's belt. The purse that hung from it was easily snatched away and Wufei silently promised himself that he'd find a way to make up for stealing. Though he had to say, Duo wasn't the only one good at pick-pocketing.

"Welcome!"

He was greeted by a smiling woman, who took to draping her scantily dressed form over him, her fingers running through his loose locks. They had managed to come that way when he had returned to ask the sleazy man for directions, but found his camels gone. After tracking him down, and finding him without said camels, he had presumed to beat the man sensless, his hair losing its tie in the process.

The animals had already been sold, but Wufei wasn't concerned with that, he had only wanted directions to this Hazib's brothel. He had received them and had been on his way, letting the man keep the money. It was his way of apologizing for the senseless beating.

"You look like you could use a good time.", the woman was drawling, her nose nuzzling his cheek, "Would you like to spend it with me?"

Wufei gently pushed her away, glaring at the woman and causing her to stumble back from the intensity of it.

"I'm looking for a boy-"

"Oh, so that's what you're into.", she said with a smile, cutting Wufei off and sending the warrior into a spluttering fit, "Well you're just in time. Hazib's got a new one and I'm sure you'd like to try and win him."

"Woman! I-"

"Come on!", she urged, latching onto Wufei again, "I'll take you to the bidding room."

Wufei could only grumble under his breath as he was dragged off, hoping that it would give him somewhere to start. There seemed to be a lot of places that he'd have to look and he figured he'd start wherever the woman was taking him.

------------------------------

Zechs watched in wide-eyed disbelief as he came to the spot where the camels were located. No, had been located was more the term. Duo and Quatre were no where in sight and it would seem that Wufei hadn't returned either. He heard the woman growling behind him and he sighed tiredly, his head hanging. This wouldn't be good.

"You told me there were camels, Zechs.", she seethed, her men tightening their hold on his bound arms, "I don't see any."

"Look, there has to be some sort of mistake.", he was trying to plea with her.

The woman only snarled at him, her face set with anger as she stared back at him. There was no getting out of this one it seemed.

"The only mistake here was me taking your word!", she fumed loudly, "I should have known never to trust you!"

"I swear to you there were camels here.", Zechs continued, "My friends must have-"

"Take him out of town and make sure he never returns.", were her orders, before she was turning and walking away.

It sent a cold sweat down Zechs back, and he could do nothing but allow himself to be pulled away, as the last time he had tried fighting had earned him a few bruises. He decided to give it a shot, as bruises didn't mean much if he was going to die. A heavy punch to his gut had him stilling, his breath wheezing at the hit, and he fell to his knees in pain.

He didn't have the time to feel embarrassed as he was lifted onto one of the men's shoulder and toted off. He had to think of a way out of this and fast. He didn't come this far to just die.

------------------------------

Trowa's face was set in an annoyed expression, his body stiff and unresponsive. He had been allowed to ride Heero's horse for the remainder of their journey, since the swordsman claimed that Trowa was too slow when following. Trowa could find no reason to be grateful, even if he had been riding the horse on his own. As it was, he had to ride with Heero, and the man had insisted that Trowa ride in front of him, rather than behind him.

He slapped Heero's straying hands away for what had to be the hundreth time. The brown-haired man had been trying relentlessly to touch him since he had first climbed on. If he hadn't been so damned tired from walking who knew how many miles in the desert, he would have gladly climbed down and walk the rest of the way.

He was growling as Heero's hands were at it again, and he went to take hold of them, but was stopped as his chin was taken a firm hold of. His neck was slightly arching back, as Heero turned his head so that he could easily nuzzle his cheek, Trowa's body tightening in anger. It was just his luck that the one man who was able to bind him had to be the most lecherous ass in all the continents.

"I suggest that you behave.", Heero was murmuring to him, his free hand trailing over the symbolic scar of Trowa's chest, "You wouldn't want to face the consequences now would you?"

The same hand that had been running fingers over his chest, were soon pressed against his stomach, easily sliding down toward the hem of his pants. Trowa could only keep still and wish that Heero would fall from the moving horse, as he wasn't holding onto the reigns. Sure he'd end up falling as well, but that was only a small price to pay if it meant getting the man's hands off of him.

He gasped as a shiver ran through his body, as Heero's hand traced along the hem of his pants, teasingly pushing it down. Heero's pleased chuckle had him cursing himself for even reacting to the touch, as he was sure that the man's advances were bound to get worse.

He was stiffening as another feeling passed over his skin, this one a sense of nearby magic. It was familiar magic, one that he had had the misfortune of encountering before. The grip on his chin slackened and then left all together to go about his waist, as Heero's other hand took the reigns once again.

"What is it?", Heero seemed to have realized that there was something out there as well.

Green eyes were searching the darkness of the desert, trying his best to focus on finding the source of this particular magic, when he noticed the dim lighting of a town not too far off. There was magic there but the one he felt was closer, and he let his eyes scan over the sand again.

The dim light of a lantern caught his eye and he easily made out three men. Normal eyes would have just seen shadows, but Trowa saw every detail and every face with clarity. The one he had been looking for wasn't too far away.

"What do you see?", Heero was asking him, Trowa not sure how the man knew he had found something.

He smiled at the question none the less.

"A chance for revenge.", he answered carefully, knowing Heero was smiling as well at his words.

"Then take it.", the swordsman was urging him, releasing him completely, "And be stealthy."

Heero's orders, for that was what they were, he followed only because he had planned on doing so to begin with. That and with his "master's" pemission, he could use his magic, which was bound by Heero's spell. One moment he was there and the next he was gone, a shadow gracefully moving along the sand to his unsuspecting victims.

------------------------------

Zechs wasn't really surprised as the two men that had brought him out here had decided to beat him instead of getting right to killing him. The punch that was sent to his face he couldn't feel, as he had long gone numb to any amount of pain they had tried to send to him within the first few minutes of his beating.

He just had to kneel in the sand and bear it all, at least until they grew tired of it and finally decided to kill him. Unlike before, there was no one to distract them so that Zechs could make his escape, so he had to try and actually think of something. Unfortunately for him, nothing was coming to him.

"Well, my friend.", one of the men called for his attention, "Are you ready to die?"

Zechs could only sigh and let his head hang in defeat. It would seem that, ready or not, he was going to die anyway. He heard as the other man, the one holding a sword, stepped forward, but then he also heard a strangled gasp. Zechs tried his best to back away as the back of the man's head was in his line of sight, his would be executioner having fallen foward; obviously dead.

He looked up just as the other man screamed, watching as he dropped into the sand right beside his partner. Then he was looking up again, only to find a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at him in the torch lit darkness.

"I wanted the pleasure of killing you myself.", Trowa explained, as if Zechs had asked.

Zechs staggered back as best as he could on his knees as Trowa stepped forward. It didn't help that he was tied up and whatever caused him to become weirdo magic man seemed to be taking a break at the moment. He was officially screwed as it was and he only hoped that Trowa killed him as quickly as possible.

The sound of a horse whinnying drew both of their attention and Zechs was gasping as a huge sword came crashing down between them, effectively seperating Trowa and him. The acrobat was now glaring up at the man who sat atop the horse, the same guy that had attacked Wufei, and Zechs wasn't sure if he should thank him or not.

"Leave him.", were Heero's words and Zechs sighed.

His relief was short lived as the next words from Heero's mouth were spoken.

"We'll kill him later."

Had he not been bruised and beaten, and not to mention, in an awful lot of pain, Zechs was sure he would have said something to that. However, he was way too tired and sore, so all he did was slump back into the sand and watched as Trowa reluctantly clmibed onto the horse with Heero. Then the two were gone, riding off in the direction of the town.

He wanted to move, wanted to follow after them, as he was sure that Heero knew that Wufei was there, but he couldn't do anything. He was far too hurt, and not to mention tied up, to do anything at all. So instead of attempting to move, Zechs gave in to the unconsciousness that took him.

------------------------------

_The unmistakable feeling of hands were the first thing that Zechs recognized. They were carefully prodding him, obviously checking for injury, and immediately he knew whose hands they were._

_"Milliardo?"_

_The soft laugh was his confirmation and then he heard water trickling, and then pouring over his skin. It was then that he realized he was in water, obviously being washed from the sand and blood that adorned him. He wanted to open his eyes and finally _see _Milliardo, but they wouldn't open, no matter how hard he fought._

_"You can't see me.", Milliardo sadly told him, Zechs relaxing as his sore muscles were massaged._

_"Can _you _see _me_?", he was questioning, feeling a warm sensation traveling over his skin at the touches he were receiving._

_He knew as much as he felt, that he was being healed, and he wondered exactly how Milliardo was managing it._

_"No.", came the answer to his question, and his curiousity grew._

_"Then how do you know what to do?", was his next question._

_He heard Milliardo laugh, as if he had asked a silly question, and Zechs couldn't help but frown. He was being serious; he wanted to know after all._

_"I just feel."_

_Milliardo's words were accompanied by a soft stroke along his battered stomach, which tightened at the touch as Zechs gasped. He relaxed when it came again, and the pain that he had been feeling there melted away._

_"Feel?"_

_He had no idea why he was asking so many questions, but he was glad that he was doing so. This was the the most he had actually spoken with Milliardo inside of his mind, other than him making promises and Milliardo begging him to never leave him. His hand was taken and pressed against a cheek, and Zechs felt his breath catch at that._

_"Yes.", Milliardo was softly murmuring, "Can you feel me?"_

_Could he feel him? Zechs let his hand gently caress the face, before moving to feel silken hair. He did feel him and he felt. . . wonderful. He wasn't sure if this was just his mind making what he wanted Milliardo to feel like or not, but he cherished it just the same._

_He realized that his hand was wandering a bit too much and he jerked back a bit in shame. His hand was caught though and pressed back against the plane of Milliardo's chest, Zechs unsure of what to do._

_"Milliardo-"_

_"It's okay, Zechs.", the soft voice reassured him, gently guiding his hand over his skin, "I want you to feel."_

_Zechs could only wish that his eyes were able to open as his hand glided over Milliardo's torso. It seemed as if Milliardo's skin would be as tempting as it felt, and gradually his hand made its way lower, Zechs' breathing having grown heavier. In the back of his mind his wasn't sure if he should be doing this, but Milliardo had wanted him to feel, and damn it, he wanted to feel, too._

_"Zechs!", the name was gasped as his hand moved even lower and it was the last thing Zechs heard before he was pulled into consciousness._

------------------------------

Zechs jumped up from what had to be the most confusing dream he had ever had. He realized soon enough that he wasn't hurting, and it was then he figured out that it hadn't been a dream at all. Somehow, he and Milliardo had connected and Milliardo had healed him. His hands, which were for some odd reason no longer bound, reached up to feel at his face and found that it was normal again. There were no bruises, no cuts and no swelling. He was as right as rain.

He paused as realized that meant that Milliardo had been able to physically heal him, just through their link alone. Then he was blushing, something he hadn't done in a while, as he realized what that meant. If Milliardo's touches had been as real as if he were here, than that meant. . . he groaned to himself, glad that they hadn't met face to face. Hopefully, they had a long way before they ever did. He had to build up the nerve to face him.

He could worry about that later, right now, he had to go and see about his friends. Pulling himself from the ground, Zechs carefully started his way back toward town. It would take him a while, since he was on foot, but he had to get there as fast as he was able to. The others were in trouble and he was sure that they would need his help.

------------------------------

Milliardo woke from his sleep with a gasp, his body trembling as his cheeks tinted a light shade of red. He couldn't believe what had happened, or rather, what had nearly happened. Hell, he was mostly shocked because he had been so forward. This Zechs, whoever he was, was still a complete stranger, no matter how much he felt that they knew each other. And here he was, basically throwing himself at him.

Well, he hadn't started out with the intentions of trying to seduce Zechs. Hell, it had just happened. He sat up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and he looked to where Treize sat watching him from his bedroll. In the dim firelight, it wasn't hard to see that the man was blushing and that had Milliardo flushing as well, as he realized he had probably been talking in his sleep.

"It's safe to assume that you can travel, seeing as you're now up?", Treize questioned, and Milliardo could only nod.

The older man stood, taking to packing away their makeshift camp and Milliardo followed. Well, at least with that last mental encounter, he knew in which direction to go. When they were mounted on their horses, Milliardo willingly took the lead and Treize followed without objection or question.

At least Treize wasn't the nosy type. That or the man was far too embarrassed to ask any questions. Milliardo was grateful all the same, as he really didn't want to think about what had nearly transpired. He just wanted to find wherever it was that Zechs was leading them to.

------------------------------

Duo happily lazed in his cushioned seat, as he was fed fruit by the beauty he had seen outside, sighing in contentment. This had to be the life. Lying about with beatuiful women by your side. Someone was offering him wine and he looked up to the young boy that was now beside him, offering the boy a smile and a wink. He stood corrected; beautiful women _and _men.

It was a shame that this would only last as long as his money did, and he had already spent a lot of it on the food and drink he was now being fed. He'd enjoy it while it lasted, because after this, he'd have to deal with cranky ol' Wufei. Right now, he didn't have a care in the world.

"Duo, what the hell are you doing!"

The shouted words had startled him and Duo was soon choking on the grape that he had been recently fed. Just when he thought that things were going great, reality came to bite him in the ass. When he was done hacking and wheezing, he turned to look at Wufei, who stood staring down at him with a scowl on his face. It was clear that the dark-haired boy was none too pleased with finding him here and Duo was about to get an earful.

"Why the hell are you here, when you should have been watching the camel's with Quatre!", Wufei demanded of him.

"Quatre's a big boy, Wufei. He can watch the camels on his own.", he simply said, leaning back into his seat again, "I just thought I'd come relax a little. I'm sure he's doing a fine job."

He was soon choking again, this time on a strawberry, at the words that came from Wufei's mouth next.

"Quatre's been stolen.", Wufei announced with a snarl, watching as Duo choked, "And the camels are gone, too."

When he had finally managed to dislodge the piece of fruit from his windpipe, Duo turned to Wufei, gasping for air, a shocked look on his face.

"First off, are you trying to kill me?", he asked, Wufei merely rolling his eyes, "And second, what do you mean Quatre's been stolen? Where the hell could he have gone?"

The sound of a gong had Duo and Wufei looking up, only to find a man dressed in purple looking out at the occupied room from atop a small stage. With everyone's attention on him, he smiled, Duo noticing the curtain behind the man, which held the sillouhette of someone behind it. What the hell was going on?

"Gentlemen, and those few ladies, I welcome you!", the man started, introducing himself, "I am Hazib, as you might know, and I hope that you have been enjoying your evening so far."

The whoops, hollers, and laughter filled the room, Hazib smiling again in satisfaction. Duo had been one of many that was cheering, but a punch to his arm caused him to shut up, Wufei offering him a threatening glare. He sure did know how to ruin all the fun.

"Allow me to make it much more exciting.", Hazib was beginning again, after quieting them down, "For you see, I've stumbled upon a very rare beauty. And might I add, he's a virgin."

That caused the men and few women to become excited and loud again. It also gained Duo another punch, since he had once again joined in with the masses.

"As you know, viginity can be lost only once, and so for his first night here he will only have one lucky man or woman.", Hazib announced, his words followed by murmers of speculation, "So let the bids begin, as he will only be sold to the highest bidder."

Those words had Duo and Wufei looking at each other curiously, before both theirs eyes were looking back at the stage.

"I give you, my very own, siren!"

Duo watched eagerly as the curtains parted and then his smile was fading as he recognized the person on stage. Well, at least they had found him.

------------------------------

Quatre sat nervously as Hazib took to riling up the crowd and Anoki looked him over one last time. He had spent the last half hour talking with the strange man, learning things he had never thought possible. He had learned more about himself that he had never known and had been shocked to learn.

Anoki had never truly known his mother, but they had met before, when his mother had been brought here as a prisoner. She had been caught out on her own in the desert, and brought here to be made to work as a prostitute. Anoki had helped her escape, not wanting to see her trapped here, in place he claimed would have killed her.

She had been hidden in a gypsies' caravan and was taken to the royal city, where it was obvious she had met his father. Though she wasn't a princess, he had married her anyway, most likely through loopholes in the law and a few years later Quatre was born. Being a sorcerer, with a talent for Seeing, Anoki had watched as time progressed and had seen his mother's death. He seemed to know things to come and he knew that Quatre would find his way here.

As Anoki had predicted, Quatre had reached, by the same way his mother had. And now, the same way that he had helped his mother, Anoki was helping him. Though since he sat waiting to be auctioned, his right ankle chained to the floor of the stage so that he couldn't run, he had to wonder just _how _Anoki was going to do that.

"You are uncertain.", the man observed quietly, Quatre looking to him.

He watched as Anoki finished dusting what skin of his that showed with gold powder, dark eyes then looking up to Quatre's aquamarine.

"I can feel it."

Oh, yes. He had nearly forgotten. Anoki had told him he was an empath, meaning he felt what others' emotions were and others could feel his as well. It would seem it was more so the latter at the moment, as the prince had no idea how Anoki was feeling right now.

"What if it doesn't work?", he asked timidly, his eyes shimmering in his doubt.

Anoki only smiled at him reassuringly, one of his hands reaching up to cup his face.

"You need only have faith.", he encouraged him, "Your friends will save you."

It would seem Hazib was winding down and Quatre nodded at Anoki's words. The sorcerer had told him that two of his friends were close by and he would be saved. He just had to believe him and trust in this gift of Anoki's that let the man See just that.

"I give you, my every own, siren!"

At Hazib's words, Anoki stepped back as not to be seen and Quatre steeled himself as the curtains fell open.

------------------------------

Wufei could only stand there, eyes wide in shock, as the curtain pulled back to reveal no other than Quatre. He had known that the prince had been taken to this brothel, but he hadn't expected that he would be the main event of the evening. The anxious and lust filled laughter that filled the room, had him in a cold sweat and he felt his stomach sink as he realized that Quatre would be given to the highest bidder.

"I bid twenty rupees.", the first bid rang out, and amount equal to a substantial amount of gold.

Wufei gritted his teeth with a growl as a higher bid was placed. No one was going to win Quatre; not if he had anything to do about it.

"Fifty rupees!"

It was called out before he could open his mouth and Wufei turned to look at Duo with a stunned expression. What on earth was Duo doing? Had he been thinking along the same lines as Wufei?

The grin that Duo threw his way, caused Wufei's eyebrow to twitch in pure agrrevation. Duo just planned on winning. So it was up to him to play hero; again.

"Seventy rupees!", was his bid and he cast Duo a careful glance.

The boy had at first been frowning at him, but his face changed as he settled for a sly smile. Wufei didn't feel good about this at all.

"Eighty!", was Duo's number and Wufei growled again.

He was sure that he didn't have much more than one hunded and he had no idea how much the thief had been able to gather for himself before coming here. He'd just have to keep bidding and see.

"Ninety rupees!"

It would seem that he and Duo were now the only ones bidding, everyone having gone quiet to see just who would triumph in this private battle.

"One hundred rupees.", Duo bid with confidence, leaning back into his seat, his eyes trained on the sloe-eyed warrior.

Wufei cursed under his breath as he realized he couldn't bid any higher, or at least he didn't want to risk it. He wasn't sure how Duo could try to take advantage of his friend, and at the moment, he felt like killing the braided idiot.

"Two hunded rupees."

The new bid was a surprise and both boys turned to see who had made it. It was an older man, who watched Quatre greedily with a hungry smile, his choice of wardrobe making it painfully aware that he could afford it. With some desperation, Wufei turned to Duo, who was now sulking.

"I have one hundred rupees.", he began, turning Duo's gaze to him, "We can combine our money and probably win, but only to save him; nothing else!"

Duo scoffed with a roll of his eyes, sitting up in his chair to turn and face Wufei.

"Geeze, Fei-Fei, what do you thinking I was doing?", he asked, Wufei stiffening at the nickname, "I'm not that much of a bastard."

"It didn't look like you wanted to save him to me!", the ebony-eyed boy was hissing in his defense.

"I was just teasing you.", Duo laughed, before pulling Wufei closer, "Though, I also have some bad news."

Bad news? Wufei could only wonder what it was.

"I was bluffing.", Duo announced with a huge grin, a vein throbbing in Wufei's forehead, "I only have about ten rupees on me."

"Duo, you idiot! I-"

"Will there be no other bidders?", Hazib was pushing, cutting Wufei's rant short.

He panicked as he realized that there was nothing they could do. He and Duo didn't have enough money, even if they combined what they did have. Duo had been bluffing the entire time. A light went on in Wufei's head at that moment and he realized what he could do. Duo had been. . . bluffing.

"Three hundred rupees!", he cried out, the crowd gasping in awe.

Hazib's grin grew far too wide at that and the man easily closed the bidding without giving any one else the chance to outbid him.

"It seems we have our lucky winner!", the owner announced.

Wufei sighed in relief, his body sagging in relief as well at the words. He had no idea how he would explain this when the money had to be collected, but he figured he'd deal with that when the time came.

"Congratulations, Fei-Fei!", Duo laughed, slapping the Eastern man on the back, "I knew you had the hots for him."

With the urge to suffocate Duo stifiled, Wufei merely glared down at the laughing idiot, who had continued to let himself be pampered.

"So, how are you going to deal with the fact that you can't pay?", Duo was asking, Wufei merely hmphing.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes.", Wufei informed him, before he was ordering him, "You go see about sneaking him out of here."

"Yes, sir!", Duo shouted teasingly, jumping up to salute him.

Wufei only ignored him, but stopped him before the thief could actually leave.

"If you lay one hand on him I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry.", Duo brushed him aside, slinking off as stealthily as he could, "I won't touch your boyfriend."

With Duo gone, Wufei turned just in time to find Hazib, as well as two heavily muscled guards, coming his way. Well, he had grown up a diplomat and scholor before learning how to fight. It was time to put what he had learned to good use.

T.B.C.

Yes, I know crappy chapter, but I'll try my best to make the next one better. Again, sorry for the long wait. Don't worry about Anoki, he's just in this chapter and the next. He'll barely be mentioned after that. His character's actually way nicer in this fic than I intended him to be in my original fiction. He's the main bad guy; evil mo fo, too. Please, please, please, leave reviews. Let me know that you're still with me and that I'm making the right choice in keeping this fic alive. Tata for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Inspiration has struck again for this particular fic. That and I wanted to make another fight scene between Wufei and Heero, though I suck at fight scenes. That and I wanted to move this story along. So. . . yeah. . . even with having received only one (yes one) review, I am going to keep on writing. It would suck something major if I just ended this fic because of no reviews. I figured if I did that I'd seem petty, and I am _not _petty. No matter what my muses say. I just thought you'd know, that I know that gypsies are not a race of people, but a group of particular people, in case any one wanted to correct me. I'm using them as a group of people here, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing. . . I think. As you might have noticed, I changed the rating, to be on the safe side. I'm sure there's nothing 'M' material, but you never know with my mind. My original character will no longer be seen after this, but if there is the remote chance that any one likes him, you will be able to check him out in my original work, "The Demon Sealer", whenever I get around to actually typing it from paper and posting it. Moving on from the Author's note!

Disclaimer: Once again, I must rub it in my face that I do not own Gundam Wing and/or any of its characters. I do however own the plot line for this fic and the few original characters that pop up here and there. As if anyone would want to use said characters in their own work, but on the off chance it happens, ask and I will most likely say yes. Now on to the pairings.

Pairings: These shall be repeated for good measure. 13+6a, 1x3, 5x2, 5+4, 13x4, 6b+3, 6a+2, 6bx6a. 6b being Zechs and 6a being Milliardo. The pairings aren't in the order they'll happen or be mentioned and are subject to change. That is all.

**WARNING: **This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, OOC, bastardization, incest (yes I said incest), AU, OC, and a bunch of stuff that I haven't thought of yet. Just let it be known that you have been warned of all that is contained within this fic and therefore have only yourself to blame if you continue on knowing you don't agree with one or more of the above. I now give you chapter ten.

------------------------------

Treize turned away with another flare of red to his cheeks as Milliardo had looked back at him. He had woken a while ago to the sounds of Milliardo speaking, thinking that the boy was trying to rouse him. However, upon waking, he realized that Milliardo was merely talking in his sleep. It was plain to see that whomever he was talking to, he knew quite well, as the conversation consisted of said person "feeling" him.

He had tried to roll over and fall back asleep but the shouted and half moaned name that escaped the younger man's mouth had him flushing even more, before he was bolting upright in his sleeping pack. It wasn't just any name that Milliardo had spoken, it was a name that he had heard before; and one that the foreign prince had spoken before.

He was curious, to say the least, about this Zechs. It was blatantly clear that the two were brothers, or perhaps even cousins that looked rediculously identical. However, when Treize had first confronted Milliardo, and accused him of being his double, the boy had seemed confused and have no knowledge that there was someone walking around with his face.

Yet now, it would seem that Milliardo had every idea that Zechs existed, though the vizier wasn't quite sure how. In fact, it seemed as if Milliardo and this Zechs were closer than relatives. When the boy had woken and flushed at the realiztion that Treize had heard, the ginger-haired man had an inkling that it was true.

He wanted to ask questions, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about with that. That and everytime he mustered up a little courage to do so, he would flush at the memory of Milliardo's recent dream-talking and would think against it. He was a grown man, and yet he was acting like a young child, blushing in embarrasment every time the blond ambassador looked at him.

He was guilty however, as he realized that he had been somewhat _affected _by the sounds the boy had been making. He would admit, he hadn't touched another in a few years and to have heard such sounds from the young man had been uncomfortable to deal with. Now every time Milliardo looked at him, he could barely stop his mind from trying to imagine just what the boy had been dreaming about.

Such as this very moment, as Milliardo turned back to look at him in worry, crystal blue eyes glittering in the starlight. Treize bit his lip and looked away again, not wanting to stare at him much longer. He'd just have to think of something else. Like. . . like Quatre! Yes, he'd think of the young prince. He was after all going to his rescue. Of course, there was a chance that rumor would ring true that the prince had indeed run off of his own free will. If that were true, then Treize would take it upon himself of finding a fitting punishment for the boy.

There was nothing that he could really thinking, short of the prince getting a spanking. Treize felt his cheeks grow hot as his mind started reeling and he tried to shake free of the image, but it was holding fast. He almost missed the call of his name. He looked to Milliardo, who had slowed his horse and now rode beside the vizier, his face frowning in worry.

"Are you alright, Treize?", he asked the man, "Your nose is bleeding."

Treize felt his face grow hot at the words, and he quickly lifted his hand to hide the end result of his perverted mind. If the sultan ever knew what he was thinking about his precious son, well Treize had the feeling he wouldn't have a head to think such things anymore.

"I'm fine.", he muttered, his voice muffled by his hand, "It's just the desert heat."

The look on the prince's face told him that Milliardo was reluctant to accept that answer and Treize couldn't blame him. It was now night and the weather had dropped considerably. Luckily for him, the Northern envoy took his excuse without question and the two continued to ride in whatever direction Milliardo was taking them.

It wasn't long before in the distance they could see the unmistabkle signs of a town, and Treize sighed in relief. At least they could stop and rest in an actual inn there, as he felt quite vulnerable out in the open. He heard Milliado's faint whisper carry on the breeze, and Treize frowned as he recognized what he had said. He cleared his throat before he began.

"Milliardo.", he called, successfully gaining the boy's attention, "I hope you won't mind my asking, but who is this Zechs?"

He watched as Milliardo's eyes windened slightly at his question, and Treize had to wonder if the boy had been trying to keep him a secret. Then again, Treize had no idea why he was asking besides the excuse of curiousity. He had no intentions of telling Milliardo that he had run across this Zechs person.

"I don't know.", the boy finally answered, his voice low and his face turning away, "It's hard to explain."

Treize was about to question just how that was, when Milliardo's head snapped up and looked in the direction of the town. Something had grabbed his attention.

"Milliardo, what is it?"

His question went unanswered as the young ambassador was gone, having urged is horse into a gallop and rushed off into the dark. Treize stood stunned for a while before he snapped out of his stupor, chasing after the boy with a urgent kick to his horse's side. The mount when galloping off with a shrieking whinny, and Treize followed as best he could in the darkness. It would seem that questions would have to be saved for later, whenever what had Milliardo rushing off had been found.

------------------------------

Wufei waited patiently as Hazib and his men drew closer, his brain being wracked for something to get him out of this. Of course, he could always run, but that wouldn't be honorable and besides, Quatre was counting on him; or so he hoped. The owner's glee-riddened laugh brought Wufei's attention to him and he let the man take his hand in a shake of gratitude. He had just gave Hazib his best business transaction of the night. It was a shame that it had been a bluff on his part.

"Congratulations, my friend!", the purple lad man offered him, his smile wide, "A very good buy on your part. You must be excited."

Wufei forced himself to smile, trying his best to look pleased and eager, anything to hide the distress that he was now under. All his years of schooling and his brain wanted to suddenly forget it all. He would have to blame the fact that he was currently under the stress of having to fool an obviously dangerous man to save his friend.

"You have no idea.", Wufei confirmed, the man laughing again, "He seems a very rare and exceptional buy. I couldn't let the opportunity slip by."

"Of course.", Hazib agreed, his eyes narrowing on Wufei, "Of course, you will get your money's worth. And speaking of money, the matter of your payment. . ."

As the man's words trailed off so that Wufei could figure out the intent on his own, the foreign warrior cringed inside. Hazib wasn't one to beat around the bush, he got straight to the point.

"All in good time.", Wufei said, sitting and offering Hazib a seat, "I wish to further discuss with you the boy I just purchased. You of course know your own merchandise well."

Wufei waited, a bit nervous, as Hazib stared down at him questionably, hoping that the brothel owner would take his offer. It was custom in his lands that when one pruchased something, it was discussed before and after said purchase, and Wufei was hoping that it would work. He had no idea how business transpired in the Middle Continent, but he had the vaguest idea that it was pretty much pay, take your merchandise and it ended there.

A minute passed, a very long minute at that, and then Hazib finally smiled. It turned to a laugh as the man sat on the cushioned chair that Duo had been occupying earlier, calling over a serving boy for wine.

"Of course my friend.", Hazib said, offering Wufei some wine as it was poured, "Since you can not sample the milk before you buy the cow, since you have already made a purchase, I shall tell you all you wish to know."

Wufei nervously laughed as he accepted the cup of wine, knowing that this would only stall the matter of him paying for a short while. He could only hope that Duo didn't take too long.

------------------------------

Duo easily sneaked his way past the many handy men that the owner of this place had lying around. He easily mixed in with the people that were here to buy a little fun, and once he even got past a group of guards mingled in with a small group of the harem boys. It took some effort for the briaded thief to peel himself away from them, as one or two (but mostly all) had caught his eye. However, he was on a mission and that was to find Quatre and get him the hell out of here.

He ended up at a part of the brothel that was oddly empty, save the occasional servant and he rounded a corner, almost a little too quickly. Luckily for him, he slipped in behind a hanging of fabric that framed the passageway, his violet eyes peeking out at the two large guards that were standing watch at a door.

He could only assume that this was where Quatre was being kept. All the other rooms had one man posted, two meant a very special boy or girl. With his search over, he now had the task of trying to figure out how he would actually get to his blond-haired friend. He would have to distract the two men, and hope that they were distracted long enough for him to slip inside.

He jumped at the loud crash of something dropping down the hall, and realized that the two statues didn't move. Hell, that meant they new better than to let anything he could cook up distract them. Well, he could always try to get them to leave for a while. With a nod, he made up his mind and let his plan be set in motion.

He took the time to rip his shirt and make his hair look desheveled, as if he had put up a fight and then put his acting to work. With his face set in a horrified expression, his eyes watering with unshead tears, Duo rushed out towards the gaurds. With a relieved whimper, he latched himself to one of them, managing to startle the man as he pretended to tremble.

"Please, help us!", he begged, his voice high with feigned desperation, "There's a man that's gone wild in one the lounging rooms! He doesn't have any money left, so I refused him when he asked, and then he. . . and then he. . ."

He let his words trail off into fake sobs, his hands clinging to the guards vest, a smile taking him as the man stiffened. Gently, he was pushed away and he looked up with a wet face to the guard he had latched himself to.

"Stay here.", the guard ordered, before looking to his companion, "We'll take care of it."

As the two went off on their way, Duo watched them go, just to make sure that they were really leaving. After a good minute, he turned back to the door with a triumphant grin. He had to wonder why he didn't join an acting troupe; he was good! The heavy latch was pulled back and then the door was pushed open, Duo poking his head inside. Luckily for him, the room was set up like the rest of the brothel, with heavy curtains framing the doorways and hallways.

It was easy to slip inside and hide without being seen, just incase there were guards behind the door as well. With the door closed gently beside him, he stilled to listen and see if he had been caught entering. Nothing happened, and he figured that he was in the clear.

"I know you're there."

The soft spoken and yet masculine voice, told him otherwise. Duo swore to himself as realized that he probably hadn't been as stealthy as he thought he'd been.

"Are you going to hide there all night?", he was asked, the voice holding amusement, "Or are you going to come out so that I can see you? I know that you came here for your friend, Duo."

Huh. Whoever this was knew who _he _was. He also knew that he had come here for Quatre and Duo was almost hesitant to lable him as an ally. He could now feel the magic that surrounded the entire room, and Duo had a feeling that whoever it was that was speaking to him was responsible. Nonetheless, he didn't feel threatened, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to meet face to face.

He stepped out from behind the curtain and turned to face the speaker. He met with dark eyes and a gentle smile, one that was welcoming. Duo let his eyes wander, noting that the man dressed to match the rest of the building's attracting occupants and couldn't help but smile, ready to flirt.

"Peace, Duo.", the man said before he could begin, his eyes gleaming in amusement, "I am not a whore. I merely dress and keep them. Besides, I believe that I am a bit too old for you, yes?"

Duo shrugged at that. The man didn't look old and hell, Duo did like them a bit older than him. That meant they had more experience.

"Nah.", he answered with a grin, "I think you're just right."

The dark haired man chuckled at Duo's words, letting himself continue with his work, as he had been mending a garment before Duo had entered.

"I mean, you don't look that old.", the boy continued, sauntering closer to the man, "What are you, like thirty?"

"Try two hundred and fourty seven."

Duo's eyes widened at the number and the man only smiled at him, before looking down to the cloth in his hand again. Two hundred and forty seven? What the hell was he taking to look that young? Hell, he looked really good for his age and since he was that old, well, he had to a have _alot _of experience.

"Duo, now is not the time.", the man told him with a stern voice, before it softened again, "Another time, perhaps?"

Duo smiled at the words and the obvious invitation. When all this traveling and what not was done, he'd be sure to find his way back here.

"What's your name then?", he was asking, "Since you know mine and all."

"Anoki.", the man answered, resting the garment down, "Though let's get to the matter at hand. You came for your friend, have you not?"

Duo nodded, and Anoki stood from his seat.

"Well, he is not here.", he announced and Duo's mouth fell open.

"What!"

Duo's cry was shushed, and he merely growled in anoyance. How the hell could he not be here?

"Then why were there two guards at the door?", Duo asked, a bit miffed, "I mean, did I trick them into leaving their post for nothing?"

Anoki only sighed, moving to rest a calming hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Think, will you.", he urged the young thief, "Why would Hazib keep his recent and most prized prostitute so far away from him?"

Duo pouted at the words, his arms crossing over his chest in a childish display. It had Anoki smiling at his behavior.

"Yeah, but the guards.", was the boy's only argument.

"I'm guarded so that I don't escape.", Anoki explained, shock taking Duo's eyes, "I'm very much important to Hazib."

Duo felt the flare of power and it caused him to shiver, and then he could feel his mind being entered, coaxed into a state of relaxation. He shook it off, his eyes narrowing on Anoki and what the man was being used for. He would easily bend the mind of the unwilling and could persuade customers into spending their money; convince those men and women that didn't want to give their bodies to do so.

"Why?", Duo asked, a bit confused.

Anoki seemed like a nice enough person, there had to be a reason as to why he would willingly commit something as atrocious as this.

"I have my reasons.", the dark-eyed man answered sadly, the regret in his eyes evident, "But enough of this, I wish to speak wth you quickly and send you on your way. I shall tell where to find Quatre when we are through."

He guided Duo the few steps to the vanity before offering him one of the chairs that sat in front of it.

"Sit."

Duo followed orders, not eaxctly sure why he was wasting time here, when he should be trying his best to find Quatre. Who knew how long Wufei could keep Hazib busy. Then again, Anoki did say he would tell him where to go once he was done. He watched as Anoki took his seat and his hand reached for the bowl of water that sat there, which was meant to wash one's face in.

"You are of magic, yes?", the man asked him and Duo nodded.

He frowned as the water was trhown onto the mirror, his eyes staring in his awe as amazingly the water merely rippled along the glass surface. It stilled to the picture of himself, younger than he was now and accompanied with a shadowed figure; it was obviously female.

"You know how you came to have this magic?", Anoki was asking.

To that he began to nod, but then thought against it and shook his head. He wasn't exactly sure if he knew or not. He had been having dreams lately and to try and explain it all to Anoki, he feared he didn't have the time.

"Slowly it comes to you, but you are uncertain.", Anoki took the words right out of his mouth, "Be certain that you were blessed with a matriarchal gift."

Matriachal? Did that mean. . . Duo could only wonder and listen to whatever it was Anoki had to tell him.

"Yes, your mother.", Anoki answered, though Duo never asked the question, "Her only child was a boy, still she had no choice to give you the skills taught only to the women of your people; gypsies."

He was a gypsie? Huh, go figure. He left his private thoughts to listen once again.

"You fight as you dance, no? A talent of the gypsies and you can you see into the future or rather sense what is to some, bad or good, a feeling I should say. You can cast small curses and can ward them as well. Your power does not stop there, as you were given a gift by your father as well."

"You knew who my parents were?", Duo finally spoke for the first time in a short while.

"Yes, but I shall speak of them another time.", Anoki said, his voice urgent, "Now I speak of you. You have a great journey ahead of you Duo and near the end of it, you will be given more power by one you hold dear."

Duo frowned at that. He didn't know of anyone that he held dear. Hell, if anything that would be his parents, but he only figured that they were both dead. The next person he could think of was Howard, but the old man had never felt of magic.

"It is a gift that will bear a great price.", Anoki warned, "Besides this, you will confront light and darkness, and reach for one while fighting the other. Though you will hold this light for a short while, you must let it go as it is not yours. You will have another."

That sounded similar to what Howard had told him. Now he'd have to heed the warning, as he had now gotten from two people. The voice of the guards outside had them both looking to the door, and Duo was taken hold of by the wrist and pulled to the back of the room.

"I had wished to speak with your other friend, but I see that I will not have the time.", Anoki spoke as they walked, stopping in front of a wall covered with drapes.

All these flowing curtains were beginning to grate at Duo's nerves. Anoki shoved them aside and pressed on a brick, the wall slowly sliding open.

"Your warrior friend, keep him close will you?", Anoki asked him, looking back to him and letting him go, "He may not show it, but he'll need you later."

Duo snorted at that. Wufei would never need him in any way. Hell, the guy didn't even like him. Though he nodded for Anoki's sake, no matter how obvious it was that the older man was delusional. He was pushed through the now open door to a dim, torch-lit passageway and Anoki urged him to start moving.

"Follow this until you reach the end and be sure to turn right.", he directed him, the door slowly closing again, "When you've reached a dead end, count three bricks down from the top and seven bricks away from the right wall."

Duo nodded in both thanks and in parting, before he was trotting on his way.

"Good luck!", Anoki was calling after him, and then the door was closed completely.

He would need it. The man's words were still swimming through Duo's head, but he decided to push them aside and then ponder them later. For the moment, he had to find Quatre.

------------------------------

Wufei continued to drink and talk with man, trying his best to prolong the actual moment he had to pay. He silently cursed Duo in his head, wondering what was taking the braided idiot so long. His head could easily come up with reasons and it only angered him. He should have let Duo bid and then distact the owner instead, while _he _went looking for Quatre. The gods know he would have done it much faster than the thief.

He was in the middle of pouring Hazib another cup of wine, when the man's hand slammed down on the table, causing Wufei to stop and look up at him. The clearly impatient face was staring back at him, and Wufei stiffened as the muscled men that had been patiently waiting beside them stepped closer. It would seem that they were tired of waiting.

"You have stalled long enough, my friend.", Hazib began, his voice low and serious, "But, I believe that it is time you payed the amount you promised. Failing to do so would result in dire consequences."

One of the men surrounding them purposely cracked his knuckles, further emphasising Hazib's intended message. Wufei took the hint; either he payed up or they'd make him pay. His free hand idily rested on the hilt of his sword and his other hand rested the wine bottle down.

"You can pay me, can you not?", Hazib prodded, leaning back in the chair.

Wufei watched as his fingers impatiently tapped on the table top and he let his eyes then connect with Hazib's. It was obvious that there was no way out of this and Wufei had wanted to avoid fighting. He'd do anything for a way out of this.

His body tensed as the sound of whistling air rang low and he stood from his seat, his blade drawing in time to block the heavy blade that had been swinging for it. Hazib stumbled backward in his seat as Wufei came eye to eye with familiar colbat blue. Dammit, when he had said anything, he should have been more specific.

"Yuy.", he growled out, the two pushing away from each other.

Heero only glared back at him, the two taking defensive stances, their weapons poised and ready. How the hell had he found them?

"Thought I wouldn't find you?", Heero asked.

Wufei sensed the attack before Heero moved, and he easily danced out to the side, watching Heero's sword crash into the table. He took the chance to swing his own weapon, swearing as Heero was able to move his blade fast enough to counter him. As their swords clanged, their eyes narrowed again, Heero's face holding a scowl.

"You won't get away from me this time.", the chocolate-haired warrior promised him.

Wufei smiled at that, his adrenaline rushing at the thought of battle, even though fear he wouldn't admit to settled in the pit of his stomach. At least he had gotten a way out of paying, as Hazib was now cowering in a corner somewhere. However, as promising as this fight sounded, he couldn't risk an actual fight. He'd have to run again. Heero wouldn't get what he wanted so easily.

"You'll never have it.", Wufei taunted him, his face set in a frown.

Heero's scowl melted away into an amused smile, sending a cold shock down Wufei's spine.

"We'll see about that."

Wufei barely had time to move away, as Heero twsited his weapon free from his block, and had the large blade arcing up to cut at him. A back flip luckily had him out of harm's way by an inch, but he had to duck as the weapon swung with the intention of cutting his head off. He took the advantage of his position, and let his sword thrust toward Heero's open abdomen, but it was knocked aside at the last moment.

He swore as he rolled out of the way, Heero's weapon crashing down on the spot where he had once been, the wooden floor splintering. Duo had better hurry, he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up.

------------------------------

Quatre sat nervously waiting, hoping against all hope that someone came to his rescue before his buyer was escorted to his new room. He had hoped that Anoki would have stayed with him, but they had been seperated and he was led here while Anoki was returned to the room where they had met.

As it had done the last time, the door locked from the outside, so any attempt to escape was hopeless. Even the windows were barred and Quatre knew of no other way out after that. He stilled and looked at the door, as the muffled sounds of a scuffle sounded outside of the door. It was followed by a long silence, which had Quatre straining his ear to catch even the vaguest sound.

He was standing at the sound of the lock being pulled back, and Quatre held his breath as the door soon began to swing open. He had no idea who it was, but he knew that there was no where for him to go, lest it be someone rather than who he wanted it to be. Finally the door swung open completely , and his breath was released in his relief as Duo smiled back at him.

"Duo!", he couldn't help but smile, rushing forward as the thief walked in.

He threw his arms about the braided boy, not knowing what else to do and having the urge to hug him.

"I knew you'd come for me.", he sighed, pulling back to look into smiling eyes, "But what took you so long?"

"Well, I had to find you didn't I?"

Quatre only smiled at Duo's words, and hugged him again for good measure. This was the happiest moment of his life. He was escaping a rather horrible fate and he had no one else to thank but the boy that now stood in front of him. Well, him and Anoki. The thought of the sorcerer sent a pang of sadness through Quatre's heart, which was followed by a feeling of being trapped. Though as soon as it had come, it passed and Quatre didn't want to think further on it. He looked up to Duo as his wrist was taken hold of, oddly enough a bit roughly, but he let it slide.

"We have to go.", Duo urged, beginning to pull him toward the door, "There isn't much time."

Quatre had begun to follow willingly and obediently, but soon his stomach twisted and his head throbbed, as a feeling malicious intent washed over him. He stopped, jerking Duo to a stop as well and he pulled his wrist free to press his hand against his head.

"Wait.", he begged, wanting this feeling to pass.

"We can't wait.", Duo insisted impatiently, grabbing hold of Quatre again, "We have to leave _now_!"

Quatre gasped as the feeling came again, this time accompanied by obvious anger and impatience. He grew wary then, as he realized he was feeling what ever Duo was feeling, brought on by his contact with the thief. He pulled the boy to a stop again, trying to wrench free of the now bruising grip that his friend had on him.

"Duo, let go.", he begged, his eyes looking up to a now scowling face, "You're hurting me."

A dark smile took Duo's lips as his fingers tightened even more, and Quatre whimpered at the pain. What had gotten into Duo? Why was he acting this way? With a hard shove against Duo's chest, he was able to break free, stumbling back away from the violet-eyed thief.

"Duo, why you acting this way?"

As Duo laughed, Quatre felt nauscious as his empathy decided to kick in and he sensed the dark feelings that was oozing from Duo. It was then he realized, that this couldn't be his friend.

"You're not Duo.", he whispered, backing away as the imposter stepped forward, his voice raising, "Who are you!"

The two were pulled to a wall that began to swing open, revealing a mirror image of the boy that stood just in front of Quatre. The prince gasped as he watched the real Duo step inside, violet eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.

"Well I'll be damned.", the thief muttered in disbelief, "I think I'm going crazy."

The doppleganger began to laugh, Quatre turning back to him, his eyes widening as he found violet eyes now green. He couldn't have found them all the way out here.

"Lucky me.", Duo's double laughed, his form falling away into grains of sand, "I get to kill two of you."

It fell away to reshape into a familiar form, Trowa laughing at Quatre's frightened look. Quatre himself didn't know what to do, he had seen how fast Trowa had moved before, so now he hesitated to run.

"Quatre, move!"

Duo's voice seemed far away, and Quatre could only stare as Trowa began to move forward, his body locking in fright. He would have probably screamed if his voice had been working and he would have run, had his body not been petrified. His eyes were still locked on Trowa's and it was then he noticed that the young man, or monster maybe, had trapped him.

Just as Trowa was a few steps away from him, Quatre found the banged boy's attack stopped, Duo having come to his rescue with a dagger running across Trowa's face. It had the creature stumbling back with a pained mixture of a growl and a scream, one that broke Quatre of whatever spell he was under. His wrist was grabbed once again, this time in a much gentler but urgent hold, and he was being pulled out of the room.

"Come on, Quatre!", Duo urged him, as they ran out into the hall, "We have to get out of here!"

Quatre stopped with a shout as Duo was suddenly knocked aside, coming face to face with an obviously angered and bleeding face.

"You and your friend will pay for that!", Trowa promised before he was lunging forward.

------------------------------

Trowa had been almost estatic at the opportunity he had been given. Two kills in one night; he'd be statisfied for a while. However, things had turned against him, as that damn braided meddler had managed to stop him from his kill. His anger flared as he paused momentarily, his hand feeling the wound he'd been inflicted now bleeding, and he decided that there was no more time for fun and games.

With inhuman speed he was rushing after them and then was in front of them, knocking the violet-eyed wretch aside and rendering him unconscious as he collided with the wall. He'd have fun killing him slowly later, but right now, he'd deal with princey here. With a snarl fitted on his face, he growled in his rage as he glowered at the golden-haired boy.

"You and your friend will pay for that!", he promised him before he was lunging forward.

He never had the chance to finish his attack, as he was flung back by a force he couldn't see. He grunted in pain as he hit the floor, lifting his head to look at the trembling boy that stared back at him with wide and amazed eyes. Had he done that? Trowa decided he didn't care who had done it. It wasn't going to stop him.

He stood, ready to lunge again, but was flung back before he could even start. This time he crashed into the decor that littered the hallway, finding himself buried under various things. With a cry of pure frustration, he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing on the prince again. He was met with glaring violet, the boy now standing guard in front of Quatre.

So, he hadn't been unconscious at all and _he _was the one warding him off. He didn't think that the boy had magic at all, let alone magic that strong. Either way, Trowa was sure he couldn't fight him forever.

------------------------------

Duo had woke a few moments later, after blacking out from a head first crash into the wall, to find Quatre being charged yet again. He didn't know how he had managed it, but with the thought to protect running through his mind, he watched as Trowa was flung back. Awe and confusion struck him for only a moment and he watched as Trowa readied to try again.

He didn't wait for the creature to begin moving, he only thought to ward with his mind and Trowa was flying back again. Now he stood, slowly as he was a bit dizzy, and made his way to Quatre. He stood in front of the prince, his eyes watching as Trowa fought his way through the debris, readying for another attack.

"Duo?", Quatre began to question, and had stepped foward, but Duo easily pushed him back.

"Just stayed behind me.", he warned, his eyes never leaving Trowa, "I'll try to get us out of here."

He watched as Trowa began to run toward them and he let his ward take hold a good distance away, but Trowa easily broke through it. Duo's eyes widened at that, and he stumbled back in shock, nearly tripping over Quatre. He tried again, but Trowa didn't even stumble, passing through that one as well.

"Damn it!", he swore, trying and failing one more time.

He had no idea what to do as Trowa closed in on them, but right before he reached them, the banged boy was thrown back. This time it was by a large amount of magic, which had Trowa writhing on the floor in agony as he landed.

"Malumcinis.", the voice behind them was familiar, "You are not welcome here."

Duo looked back with Quatre to find Anoki standing there with a scowl. He was no longer dressed in his robes, but now wore pants that seemed to be made of hide, his skin painted with odd designs, which seemed to Duo as some kind of war paint. He didn't know what Anoki was, or where he was from, as he had never seen this style of dress before. The feather in the man's hair was now accompanied by beads and a headband of the same material as his pants adorned his head. This style seemed even more foreign than Wufei's, but Duo would have to ponder it later, as now was not the time.

He pulled Quatre out of the way as Anoki stepped forward, as Trowa managed to stand in an upright position, his green eyes narrowed on the stranger. Duo watched as he went to lunge forward, but Anoki merely crouched down, his right hand slamming into the floor. It cracked and parted, before claw like branches broke free, wrapping about Trowa's form and closing around him. The boy struggled as he was trapped, trying to break free, but it was of no use.

Dark eyes glared at him, before they turned away, looking to where Duo and Quatre stood.

"How did you know to find us?", Duo questioned, taking in Anoki's new look.

It really was odd.

Anoki only looked back to the still fighting demon, before he was looking back to Duo and the young prince.

"I felt him and I knew what he intended.", he explained, before he was ushering them down the hall, "Come, we must find your friend. He is in danger."

"Danger?", Quatre gasped, as Duo frowned.

"We must hurry.", was all Anoki told them, and then they were on their way, Trowa left behind.

------------------------------

Heero smiled in triumph as he managed to nick Wufei on his thigh, the boy crouching momentarily to study his new injury. Heero had noticed that the boy's reaction had been slowed, and he reasoned that it was due to the wound on his side that he tried his best to hide. Though Heero had seen him clutch it earlier, so he had known it was there long before it had began bleeding, their fighting having obviously aggrivated and reopened it.

Now the boy would have to worry about his leg as well, and Heero couldn't be more grateful for the advantage this gave him. Not that he needed it, as he was sure that even without his injuries, he would have beaten the boy.

With a laugh he moved foward, his sword ready to give a killing blow, but Wufei blocked it. His weapon was pushed back and the ebony-haired warrior had time to roll out of the way, avoiding Heero's second attempt of attack. He growled in annoyance at that, his eyes narrowing in on his opponent. He was tired of playing nice; it was time he did things his way.

His sword began to glow red, before bursting into flames, and Heero smirked as he watched Wufei's face blanch. There was no escaping this. With a cry he thrust it into the floor, the flames rushing from his blade to encircle them, trapping them both inside a barrier of fire. He would like to see the Eastern boy try and get his way out of this one.

"No more running.", he told the boy, who merely scowled at him.

With his sword pulled free of the floor, Heero lifted it so that the flat of its blade rested casually on his shoulder. He watched as Wufei stood, his injuries ignored as he took a stance, his sword held up and ready to be used. It only made sense that Wufei would become defensive, he was after all, trapped inside a sparring circle.

"I never agreed to this!", the boy growled out.

Heero merely scoffed. Though it wasn't how things went, he didn't want nor did he need Wufei's agreement, he would rather do things his way. Besides, he'd been waiting on Wufei long enough, the boy couldn't run forever and now that he had him, he wouldn't let him go.

"Your master promised me a fight.", Heero reminded him, Wufei's face scowling even more, "And when he died, I realized that what I fought for, he no longer had. You won't escape me this time, Wufei. It _will _be mine!"

He was then springing foward, his attacks faster than before, as he tried his best to make Wufei falter. It would seem that though the boy seemed weakened, he could easily block his attacks. There was a moment where Heero had gone on the defensive, but that lasted for a short while and then the colbat eyed fighter was the on the attack again.

He smiled in triumph as his sword managed to give Wufei's left arm a beautiful gash, and as the boy was distracted with that, his leg was easily kicking at the boy's other arm. His weapon was knocked away, sliding across the floor and past the flames, making it unreachable.

He heard Wufei swear and he chuckled, bringing the boy's attention back to him. There was no way that Wufei was going to win this one, not without his precious sword.

"If you give up, I can make it quick.", Heero offered him, smiling in amusment at the sneer thrown his way, "I'll kill you as quickly as I can."

He watched Wufei fall into a fighting stance, his ebony eyes set in stubborn determination. So, he was still going to fight?

"I don't need a weapon to kick your ass.", Wufei hissed, Heero's brow raising.

Where had this sudden brashness come from? He only knew Wufei to use scholarly language. Maybe he picked it up from that braided cutie he was now hanging around. The thought reminded him that he had payback to deliver to that smart mouth when he was done here, but not before he had put it to good use.

With a soft laugh, Heero embedded his weapon into the ground, and then was taking a stance of his own. He didn't need a weapon either.

"I'll make this fair.", he told Wufei, the boy snorting.

"There's nothing fair about Ao Zhan that wasn't agreed on.", Wufei snarled, patiently waiting for his attack, "Now are we going to fight, or are you going to keep talking?"

Heero said nothing in response to that, though inwardly he smiled at Wufei's impatience. Well, if he wanted to die, then Heero would willingly volunteer to do the job.

He rushed forward with a kick, not the least bit surprised when Wufei blocked it, and then backed in time to avoid a hit aimed for his face. Wufei's other hand was striking right behind it, but Heero easily blocked that as well, taking hold of the boy's wrist and twisting. He smiled as Wufei was flipped forward, the boy landing on the ground with a pained grunt.

He was rolling out of the way before Heero's foot could come crashing down on him and on his feet in time to block the series of kicks that Heero was sending him. Heero smiled as the boy missed one, his foot making contact with the boy's head, sending him him twirling to the ground.

He watched as Wufei stilled for a few moments, obviously in pain. He had landed on his injured side and was now cradling it protectively. Heero waited until he was standing again, wanting him to keep trying until he gave up. Wufei was crouched in a defensive stance once again and Heero took the invitation.

He moved forward, a series of punches and kicks aimed for Wufei, who somehow managed to block them all. Heero gave the boy an opening, waiting for Wufei to take it and smiled as he did. With Wufei's attempt to attack him, he easily reached out, index and middle finger applying pressure to a point in Wufei's left arm. It had the boy's arm falling limp, and Heero took Wufei's short moment of being stunned to kick him square in his chest.

The young warrior went flying back, landing a few inches away from the brightly burning walls, coughing and panting to regain the air that had been knocked from him. Heero slowly walked closer, his blue eyes staring down at the smarting boy, who only glared up at him in defience. It would he seem he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Get up.", Heero ordered him, his voice low.

Luckily for him, Wufei did as told and stood from the ground, with his right hand clutching his usless left arm. It would only lay limp at his side for an hour at most, as Heero had merely hit a pressure point to stun it rather than paralyze it for good.

"Good.", Heero said, his fists clenching, "I want to make sure you died fighting."

He watched as Wufei's right hand let go of his arm, the boy holding it up to his chest with his pinky and index finger standing, the other three fingers folded. It was a stance the boy had never taken before, and Heero had to wonder what exactly it was for. He could wonder later, at the moment, he had to knock the boy down again.

He moved forward with the intention of sending a punch, but he was shocked as Wufei blocked him, his leg kicking Heero's arm aside. Then with a cry, he was hitting against Heero's chest with the heel of his hand, sending a large amount of pressure to Heero's chest. He could only feel himself flying back, as the force of the hit had been powerful and Heero had no way of stopping himself.

He was knocked out of the circle, the flames dying as he flew past them, and landed on the wooden floor hard enough to splinter it. His hand trembled as he reached for his chest, his mouth coughing up blood. A crazed smile took his lips as he realized what Wufei had done. He had all the more reason to hunt him now.

He struggled to get up, but found he couldn't. Not because he was too injured, but because he was soon restrained by odd bindings that grew out of the ground, pinning him to the floor. His eyes glared as a man was soon hovering over him, a foreigner from much farther lands than he was.

"Who the hell are you?", he growled out, pissed that he couldn't move.

"That should not concern you, soul stealer."

At the man's words Heero sneered, having his secret blurted out in the open. Well, it wasn't that much of secret, but he didn't just tell any one what he was.

"You've become too greedy.", the man warned him, his expression bored, "This soul, and that which comes with it, is and never will be yours."

"We'll see about that.", he challenged, wanting the last word.

He was granted it, as the man only turned away from him, returning to Wufei that was now joined by the blond prince and the thief.

"Come.", he heard the man tell them, "It's time we left."

Heero watched, unable to do anything, as they left the room. Hopefully, he'd break free of this soon. He was going to get Wufei no matter what it took!

------------------------------

Wufei was able to sigh a breath of relief when Duo, Quatre, and a stranger came to his rescue. Though he had managed to knock Heero back and break the bind of the Ao Zhan, he was sure that Heero would have gotten up to fight no matter if he was hurt or not. All in all, he had used up quite a bit of energy on that last attack, never having used it in battle before.

He was aware of a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into violet eyes filled with worry. He forced a smile to try and assure the braided thief that he was fine, but it would seem that Duo wasn't going to be convinced easily.

"Wufei!"

That was all the warning he got from Quatre, who rushed forward to embrace him, jarring his reopened wound. It had barely been beginning to close when his fight with Heero aggrivated it. Quatre pulled back at his groan of pain, the prince apologizing with wide and worried eyes.

"Are you alright?", the boy was asking him, taking note of Wufei's arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"It's fine.", Wufei tried to calm him, "He hit a pressure point, but I'll be fine in about an hour."

He turned to Duo then, who still watched him with a worried eye, and frowned at the thief.

"What took you so long?"

Duo sighed, before offering him a tired smile. It was obvious that he had been fighting his own battles.

"Come."

The newcomer drew their attention and they turned to look at him as he left a trapped Heero to walk toward them.

"It's time we left."

Although Wufei didn't know this man, he didn't question him, he only followed. It was obvious that he was a friend, as Duo and Quatre had both shown up with him. He left without a glance back at Heero, though he knew his rival was glaring daggers at his back. Heero would stop at nothing until he got him, and Wufei wondered just how long he would be able to outrun and barely escape him.

He had to draw it out as long as he could. If Heero managed to succeed than his promise to his master and the man's death would be in vain. No, Heero would never get it. Not as long as there was still breath within him.

------------------------------

Zechs looked up at the building that he had been drawn to for some reason. He had let his senses guide him and he had been led here. There was screaming coming from inside, and he had to wonder what was going on. Screams were to be normal when coming from a brothel, but these were not screams of pleasure. It was obvious fear and that was why he hesitated outside, wondering what exactly was inside.

He was nudged from behind, and he gently pushed the horse's head away. He had managed to steal two of them on his way here, knowing that they would need them to travel. With the camels gone, he couldn't trade for them, so stealing was his next option. It was lucky for him that these horses were left tied to a post outside of a tavern. The owners were most likely too drunk to ride and would only see their horses gone when they woke in the morning. That gave them plenty of time to leave this place and never look back.

He realized four figures exiting the building, and he sighed in relief as he recognized three of them. The fourth he had a feeling he would know soon enough. As they drew closer, he realized that the feeling that had coaxed him here, was coming from the stranger, and he studied him silently.

"What took you?", the man asked with a smile.

"Thank everything that you're here!", Duo exclaimed, his body sagging tiredly, "Can we get out of here? Crazy guy with the big sword and evil monster boy are inside. I think it's best we hightail it out if here as fast as we can."

Wufei was grunting in agreement, before he was grunting in pain, and it was then Zechs realized that he was hurt. He could only wonder what had happened in there, but he would wait until later, for now it was time that they moved on.

"Duo, you ride with Wufei.", Zechs ordered, handing the braided boy one of the reigns, "Quatre, you'll ride with me."

He was ready to climb on, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned to look at the dark stranger that now stared at him with a serious expression. The gaze had a cold sweat take him and he had the feeling that this guy was no ordinary man.

_Master of the Dark Magic._

Oh yeah, he wasn't normal alright. Not if he could speak directly to Zechs' mind.

_Be patient with those that misunderstand you. Though your Art be dark, your heart holds light and all who doubt it will see its truth soon enough._

He had to wonder why everyone they met seemed to talk to them in riddles and verse, but let it slide. He'd wonder about it some other time, when they weren't running for their lives. He waited to see if the man would let him mount the horse, and luckily the stranger nodded in consent.

He shifted as he climbed up behind Quatre, as the prince hadn't waited for him to climb up first. It didn't matter however, they would get where they were going all the same. He was ready to say goodbye to their new ally, when a strong and familiar feeling hit him, his head turning back as if he could see past the various buildings into the desert beyond.

Without thought, he was truning his horse to head in that direction, but the man held up a hand to stop him. The horse obeyed, even though Zechs wanted to charge off. The man's voice was then entering his mind again.

_No, you must go forward. You will meet soon enough when the time is right. For now, you _must _go._

Zechs merely stared at the stranger, who calmly stared at him in return, and knew that he had no choice. The man was easily controling the horse at this moment to stay put, and that meant he could make the horse ride away with Zechs' commands having no effect.

He turned his horse again, back in the direction he had started, and looked to the strange man again. He nodded to him, the only thing he could think of and waited for the others to say or signal their goodbyes as well.

"Anoki.", he heard Quatre call, it was the man's name, "Will you stay here?"

The man smiled at Quatre, his hand rising to take hold of the prince's.

"I think I shall take the chance and run myself.", the man announced, Zechs watching Quatre smile in relief, "I have been held captive too long, and freedom will do me well. Travel safely and remember my words."

Zechs was about to snap the reigns when Anoki's voice was calling out again.

"Young Master!"

He followed Anoki's stare to Wufei, who was seated behind Duo, his face holding a confused look. His mouth went to open, obviously ready to object, but Anoki held a hand up to silence him.

"You heard the old man speak true, when he said you were to become a teacher. There is no master to learn from and there is none you can find, because the master now, is you. What you hold now, you must teach, but choose your student wisely."

Wufei seemed to contemplate this a moment, but soon enough nodded in agreement. Then Zechs was looking to Anoki, who held a satisfied smile on his face.

"Can we leave now?", he asked.

Zechs didn't care if he sounded impatient, he wanted to distance himself from this place as quickly as he was able. Anoki merely waved them off, and Zechs signalled his horse to ride off, Duo and Wufei behind them on the other horse. He would have looked back, but he could tell that Anoki was already gone, having disappeared into the night.

He would take the man's example, they would disappear from this town as well. The pulling feeling came again, and he resisted the urge to turn back, knowing if he did, things would go wrong. When they had reached their destination, he would stop and wait for him. For now, he had no choice but to run from him, too.

T.B.C.

I pulled an all nighter with this chapter. I had to write it as I had managed to find inspiration, after a one review slump of writer's block. I hope you liked it and please tell me if you did. I want to know what you think, it helps me out and gives me the push to write more. Don't you want me to write more? (eerie silence) Why do I even bother? You're lucky I have a mission to see this damn thing through. Ja for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Nothing much, just that I finally got around to actually writing and posting this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: You know, and I know, that I do not own the Gundam Boys, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. However, I _do _own the plot and various original characters that pop up here and there.

Pairings: Please refer to the last chapter(s).

Warnings: All the same as before. Yes, even the original character if back, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, this is truly the last time we see him. . . . maybe.

------------------------------

Milliardo wearily sat at the table that he and Treize had been given. They had stopped at an inn when they had reached the town they had been rushing toward. Disappointment met them here, or rather, it had met Milliardo. He had been so sure that Zechs would be here.

He _had _been here, but it was clear to see that he was long gone. The faint sense of the man that told Milliardo it was him, was slowly waning, meaning that he was no longer in the area. That meant that Milliardo would have to wait even longer to finally meet the one person he wanted to finally see face to face.

He sighed heavily, propping his chin up in his hand as he leaned on the table, a pout he hadn't planned on taking his lips. His blue eyes slowly traveled around the room, looking for the vizier who had accompanied him on this little trip. The man had gone to get him something to cheer him up. What that something was, Milliardo had no idea; he'd just have to wait until Treize returned from wherever he had disappeared to.

"Why the long face?"

His eyes looked up in a small bout of surprise at the vizier's voice. He hadn't even seen or heard the man coming. He merely shook his head, not really wanting to explain to Treize the reason for his mood, as the man joined him at the table. He heard Treize sigh, but the blond envoy ignored it.

"Come on, I brought you something that will cheer you up."

Curiousity got the best of him, and Milliardo looked up just in time to see Treize sliding a small platter of plain sugar cakes toward him. Beside it was then rested a tall pint of ale, or at least Milliardo figured that it was ale. He had never really drank the stuff. It was a common's man drink and was never served inside of the castle. Even on his journey to the Middle Continent, he had never had commoner food and drink.

His blue eyes glanced up to Treize, who merely sat smiling back at him, his own pint cradled in his hand.

"You deserve a treat.", was the man's only explanation, "I'm sure something sweet would do you good."

Milliardo was glancing down again to the platter of cakes at the words. He had had cake before, it had never really made him happy. He didn't know how he was going to enjoy them while in a state such as the one he was in now, but he figured he'd try it. It would be rude to refuse Treize's offered help. What was the harm in trying just one?

His hand reached out and took one in his hand, slowly bringing up it to his lips. He looked to Treize one last time, to be sure that it was okay. He was never one to believe his father, being that the man was a complete imbecile, but he did know that he was a bit gullible. All those tall tales he had been told as a child, that food made by the common man was unsuitable for the royal palate, made of everything else but food and tasted worse than the filfth that it was, suddenly came rushing back to him. It was filling him with doubt that such a thing would make him feel any better, but as Treize merely smiled even brighter, Milliardo figured that he was acting rediculous.

With a deep breath, he finally opened his mouth and bit into the treat.

And that's exactly what it was. Blue eyes widened as the sweet taste of the cake hit his tongue, Milliardo aware of Treize's laughter, but ignoring the man as he quickly chewed and swallowed the cake in his mouth, while reaching for another. This had to be one the most delicious things he'd ever tasted. For something so simple, it surpassed any of the fancy desserts he had ever been fed throughout his lifetime.

He didn't realize the rate that he had been eating them, and he was shocked to find his hand meet the empty plate that had once held the small cakes. He looked to Treize, who was snickering on the other side of the table, and couldn't help but blush. Especially as the man's laughter grew louder as he looked to Milliardo, though calling out for another order of the sugar cakes.

The young envoy swallowed the morsels of cake that had still been in his mouth, reaching for his ale to wash it down. He paused as the liquid hit his tongue, never having tasted something so bitter in his life, but it did hold a nice contrast to the cakes. He downed it, at a speed that surprised both himself and Treize, ready for another.

He hadn't enjoyed anything this much before, and now that he was, he wanted it to last as long as he was able to draw it out.

"Can I have more?", he asked Treize, his cup slamming down against the table.

He only hoped the man would agree.

------------------------------

Treize had returned to find Milliardo pouting. It was a cute look that made the young man seem more of the boy that he had once been, or rather still was to some degree. It also reminded the vizier of his own blond prince and the cute little pouts that had been directed at him one too many times to count.

He shook those thoughts away as he presented Milliardo with the cakes, watching as the envoy looked over it a bit warily. He could tell from that alone, and the hesitant way that he reached for them, that Millirado had never eaten common food in his life. Well, it was time that he learned, since now that they were traveling, it was probably all he was going to get.

Treize's smile grew brighter as the blond-haired prince looked to him again, and he waited as Milliardo finally bit into it. Crystal blue eyes widened in complete shock and Treize couldn't help the laughter that spilled from him as he watched his traveling companion. It would seem that Milliardo liked them, that is, if the speed in which he began eating them was anything to go by.

Milliardo was done soon enough and Treize snickered as he watched the boy's confused face, before laughing out right as the blond looked up at him. The boy was reminiscent of a chipmunk, his cheeks stuffed with sugar cake, and wide blue eyes a bit disappointed that the plate was empty.

As Milliardo began to blush in embarassment, Treize turned away to call for another order of the sweets for the young royal, his eyes catching in the corner of the room, a pair of dark eyes watching them; a man dressed in a dark cloak. He made sure to make it seem as if he hadn't noticed, and turned back in time to see Milliardo draining off his ale.

"Can I have more?", Treize was asked, Milliardo slamming his mug down.

He wasn't so sure how well the younger man could hold his liqour, especially since it wasn't the light, flavored wines that the boy had to be used to, but he didn't see the harm in one more.

"Alright.", he agreed, watching Milliardo's face light up in boyish delight, "Though only a half pint. I don't need you getting drunk on me."

It wasn't long before the cakes came, along with a half of ale, and Treize couldn't help but smile as he watched Milliardo happily gorge himself. He didn't think that it would actually work, but it would seem the simplest thing managed to cheer him up.

Upon arriving to the town, the two had found that the ones they had been chasing after were long gone. That had caused Milliardo to become a bit despressed, though he wasn't the only one. Treize had wanted to finally catch up with Quatre, and yet, the boy had managed to slip past him once again.

He sipped at his own ale, his mind wandering as Milliardo happily ate and drank, his thoughts centered around Middle Continent's young prince. He had asked around if anyone had seen him, and he had learned that he had been seen indeed. Not to mention, that he had been, for a very short while, the newest addition to a brothel.

Said brothel had been somehwat wrecked, since rumor also had it that Hazib's, (the owner of the wretched place), newest whore had been stolen just as he was bought. That meant that whoever Quatre was with, they hadn't sold him to Hazib to begin with, and had taken him back. Now they were traveling again, and Treize wanted to rush out after them, but he had no idea as to where they were going.

"Barkeep!", it was Milliardo's voice, and Treize looked up at the young envoy and couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, "Another round! And more cakes!"

The noble's voice was beginning to slur, and his cheeks were tinted a light shade of red, proving to the vizier that Milliardo couldn't hold his liqour at all. He was aware that the eyes that had been watching them before, happened to still be doing so, and he wondered if their observer meant trouble.

He was distracted as he watched Milliardo stand from his seat, already drunk and heading for the bar, his drunken laughter gaining him amused looks from the rest of the patrons in the inn. He went to follow, but the figure that gracefully slipped into Milliardo's forgotten seat had him sitting again.

Prussian blue eyes met with dark eyes that had been watching him a few moments before. They were still watching him, and Treize had to wonder if the newcomer was friend or foe.

"Of course I want another pint!", Milliardo's voice had him looking to the envoy who now sat at the bar, arguing with the bartender.

"You should be more careful with him."

The stranger spoke, with a voice that entranced and drew his attention, and Treize looked back to the cloaked figure.

"He's just as vunerable as the Golden Prince you worship."

Treize frowned in suspicion at the man's words. What the hell did this man know about him, or Quatre for that matter? What exactly could he possibly want?

"I am no foe, Treize.", the man tried to assure him, but the fact that he knew his name made Treize even more suspicious, "In fact, I hope I can be seen as a friend."

"I shall be the judge of that."

The stranger only smiled, nodding in agreement with him. Then he was looking to Milliardo, and Treize took his example, the two of them watching as the long-haired blond threw back his ale.

"He is the light that leads your way, I presume? He will take you to your prince."

Treize turned back to his new company to find the man smiling at him, and he only frowned. He didn't see why this man was trying so hard to let him know that he _knew exactly _what Treize was doing. It was unnerving and it made him feel as if he should just head on his way as soon as possible.

Then again, he _was _curious.

"How do you know so much, stranger?", he inquired.

The man only smiled, his shoulders rising and falling in a modest shrug.

"Let us call it a gift of mine.", he said, his dark eyes staring back at Treize, "Shall I continue to use my gift to aid you?"

Treize stopped to ponder for a moment. So far, though he still had his suspicions, the man hadn't proved to be any trouble. He did seem to want to help, and both he and Milliardo needed said help. This _sense _that seemed to be pulling Milliardo in the right direction couldn't be the only thing they depended on.

Then again, who knew if this man would really help them? He could just be setting them up for some sort of trap.

"How can I trust that your help is sincere?", he questioned, aware that Milliardo seemed to have grown much more drunk and louder.

He'd have to go and stop the boy from drinking himself to death in a short while. At the moment, he wanted to know more from this mysterious stranger that had decided to grace him with his presence.

"You do not trust me?", the man asked, his voice holding hurt though a smile took his lips.

It made Treize's frown grow deeper. It was obvious that his company was amused. He didn't see what was so funny.

"I have to be sure that you aren't leading us astray.", he explained.

The man only chuckled, before he was reaching for Treize's forgotten ale.

"You can trust that I will lead you to your quarry."

Treize watched, a bit miffed that it was taken, as the man lifted the mug to his lips. The words that were muttered before he took a sip had the royal vizier's eyes widening as a gasp fell from his lips.

"It was I that sent him on his way."

The table shook as Treize stood, slamming his hands down against the table top and startling a few nearby patrons. It did nothing to affect the man that sat calmly drinking the ginger-haired man's ale, even as Treize glared dangerous daggers at him.

"Who are you!", the vizier demanded, his voice threatening, "Where have you sent him!"

He saw the man look about the room, aware that they were attracting stares and then he was sighing. Those deep brown eyes looked to Treize a bit pleadingly, and he held up a hand to coax the taller man to sit again.

"Peace, Treize.", he softly begged, the man slowly taking his seat again, "I did not mean to anger you."

Treize only snorted, though he said nothing and waited for the man to go on.

"My name is Anoki.", he began, his voice low so that only Treize could hear, "I am a wizard; one who is now on the run. I met with Prince Quatre just last night, and I helped him and his friends escape."

Friends? Quatre didn't have any friends. He had to mean the thieves that had stolen the prince away.

"No.", Anoki said with a smile, "I mean the friends he willingly left with."

Treize was struck with a moment of awe as Anoki easily read his mind, but then confusion at the words that the wizard had spoken.

"So he did run away.", was all he could say for the moment.

"Escaped from his cage is more like it.", Anoki re-worded for him, "What life was that for him? His spirit is much too free. It's what you are attracted to, yes?"

The blush that took the advisor's face had Anoki chuckling, and Treize decided to move the conversation along. They weren't here to discuss his attraction to the young prince. They were here to discuss where said prince had been sent off to. There was no time for idle chatting, besides, Milliardo seemed to be mingling amongst the crowd. Who knew what trouble the Northern envoy would find himself in?

"Just tell me where you sent him.", Treize pushed, eager to move this along.

"Alright, I will send you down the same path that I have turned him on.", Anoki said with a soft laugh, "However, there is something I must tell you, but you must first promise me something."

"And what is that?"

"When you reach him, you must not take him back."

Treize went to open his mouth in objection, but Anoki's stare had him falling silent, with a cold shiver crawling down his back.

"This is a journey he must see finished, to turn him back now would hold dire consequences.", the mysterious man warned, "I ask that you let him see it through, and stand beside him. He will need you."

Treize nodded and Anoki's serious mask melted into a contented face.

"Good. In that case, you must continue to travel East.", Anoki informed him with another sip of Treize's ale, "Now about the Golden Prince that you are traveling with."

Treize looked back to Milliardo, who was now sitting atop the bar and animatedly telling a man on the stool in front of him some sort of story. What could Anoki possibly have to tell him about the foreign envoy?

"He is another man's treasure. Do not be pulled by temptation."

Anoki's warning had him trying his best not to blush. How the hell did he know all this anyway? He wasn't attracted to Milliardo as much as to be "tempted" at all. In fact, he could more see the boy as a younger brother and nothing more.

"Even brother's have shared passion.", Anoki's voice rang out, and Treize couldn't stop his face from turning red.

"Would you stop doing that!", he demanded, Anoki merely grinning back at him, "Just stay out of my head!"

"I'm sorry.", the man apologized, faking sheepishness, "It's just that you think so loudly."

"Or you're just nosy.", the forked-brow man muttered, Anoki merely shrugging with a laugh.

Treize looked back to the long-haired blond, who had now caught the attention of an older man, someone who was watching the boy a bit too closely for Treize's comfort. He would have gotten up to go and retrieve him, but a hand on his own had him looking back to Anoki, who bid him to stay until he was through with his eyes alone.

"I will make this as brief as I can.", he told him, letting Treize go, "Quatre is heading East, but his path will change West once again. Though it will not be towards home and it will be against his will. You will find your purpose soon, one you can not and will choose not to refuse. You'll chase your prince more than once, and must watch him in the distance. Never take your eyes off of him, he will need you soon enough. As for the prince with you now. . . "

Anoki's words trailed off as he looked to the bar, and Treize followed his gaze. Blue eyes widned as he found Milliardo easily being led away from the bar and towards the stairs to the rooms, by the same man that the boy had been chattering with in his drunkeness.

"You have more cakes upstairs?", he could hear Milliardo's slurred question from where he sat, and he sighed.

This of course was partially his fault. He should have never offered the boy ale.

"He's the one that needs you to play hero right now."

He turned back to Anoki, who was reaching down to the floor beside him and coming back up to rest a somewhat large chest on the table.

"Promise me that you'll give this to a friend of mine when you catch up with Quatre.", he said, looking up to Trieze, "You'll know who it goes to the moment you see him."

Treize merely nodded in agreement, eager to go after Milliardo, before taking the chest up in his hands.

"Is this where we say good bye?", he questioned, and Anoki only smiled at him.

"For now.", was the man's only words as he stood from the table.

Treize blinked in shock as Anoki seemed to disappear into the thin air, as if he had never been there.

_There's a chance we'll meet again._

He heard the voice, but saw no sight of the mysterious wizard, and figured that he was gone for good. None the less, he had no time to look for him. Milliardo was being dragged away by a man who most likely had every intention of taking advantage of the young blond in his drunken stupor. Treize would make sure that it never happened.

He quickly made his way to the stairs, Milliardo and his new "friend" having disappeared up them a few moments before. Luckily, he caught up with them in the hall, where Milliardo was giggling at something the man was whispering to him. Treize resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as it was obvious that Milliardo was too drunk to notice that the man was flirting with him; or to realize that he was being pushed against the wall, the man pressing in a bit too close for Treize's comfort.

The vizier came up behind them, glaring down at the chuckling blond-haired ambassador and the man who currently was trying to seduce him. He cleared his throat, gaining both their attention, and his Prussian eyes narrowed in to a sharper glare.

"Oh, hi Treize.", Milliardo greeted in drunken bliss, "Did you come for more cakes, too? This gentleman says that he has some in his room. I'm sure he'll let you join us, if you want to."

He couldn't understand his next action, all he knew was that it seemed like the right thing to do at that precise moment. Treize grabbed hold of the man by his shoulder, turning him to face him and before he could object, the stranger was struck with his fist. Milliardo only gasped in shock, barely focused blue eyes staring at the vizier in disbelief, as Treize massaged his somewhat smarting knuckles.

"Treize, what on earth-"

Treize ignored him and was acting unknowingly again. He lifted Milliardo up and flung him over his shoulder, the boy's words stopping with a startled yelp. The boy's objections were mixed with uncomfortable grunts and drunken laughter, but Treize didn't stop until they had reached an empty room. They hadn't planned on renting one, but it would seem that now they had no choice.

The blond-haired Northerner was deposited on the bed, and then Treize was returning to the door, closing and locking it behind him. When he turned back to Milliardo, he was already sitting up on the bed, trying his best to glare at the ginger-haired advisor.

"Treize, what's gotten in to you?", the boy demanded, standing from the bed and trying his best not to sway, "What you did back there was unforgivably rude."

"He was trying to seduce you.", was his only words.

He watched as Milliardo seemed to blush, but only waved him off in disbelief; it was obvious that he wouldn't believe him until he was sober.

"He only wanted to give me more cakes.", Milliardo argued, stumbling foward.

Treize reached out to steady him as the boy tripped, his face frowning as he only hiccuped and giggled at his near fall.

"He wanted to give you more than cake."

The words were muttered, but it would seem that he was heard anyway. Milliardo's forehead creased in a frown, as he looked to the taller man as if searching for any sign that the man was lying to him.

"He wanted to. . . ", Milliardo's voice trailed off as realization dawned on him.

Treize couldn't blame the envoy for the bright flush that took his face.

"You saved me.", Milliardo's voice sounded heavy with wanted sleep.

Treize only shrugged, deciding it best to lead the boy back to the bed, and he did just that.

"You're my hero.", he heard Milliardo sigh.

He froze as the boy pulled closer to him, his arms wrapping about his neck and his face soon inches away from his own. The man had no idea what to do, so he merely froze in uncertainty, looking down in to crystal blue eyes.

"A knight.", the envoy murmered, "One who deserves a kiss."

Treize moved his head back as the blond moved forward; this wouldn't end well, since it had already headed down the wrong path. Anoki had just warned him, and here he was, about to trap himself.

"Milliardo-"

His word stopped short as Milliardo pulled their lips together. The kiss was a bit sloppy, being that the young man was drunk, but Treize knew it had done enough damage; especially as his arms wrapped about the younger man's waist.

He was soon able to recognize the taste of ale and the sugar of the cakes, and it was then he realized that he had so willingly let his tongue in to Milliardo's mouth for a taste. He pulled away quickly, pushing Milliardo back a bit too harshily, so that the boy stumbled and landed on the bed.

That didn't help, as the boy had landed in a far too captivating postion. Milliardo lay on his back, chest heaving as he panted, his blond hair fanned out on the mattress beneath him. His lips, that now pouted even more from their kiss, was parted ever so slightly, as if calling to entice Treize to kiss them again. The blush on his cheeks and the lust-filled, and half kissed, gaze did nothing to help the situation, as it only made Treize feel much hotter.

And _that _made him feel guilty. He excused himself as fast as he could, giving the excuse that he was going to pay for the room, and left the boy behind. Once outside, he leaned against the door, sighing in relief that he had fought the urge to ravish the boy. It had been far too long, and the sudden invitation that Milliardo had given him, he had nearly accepted.

He had fought temptation and won, but to be safe, he would wait until Milliardo was sober again to deal with him. As he headed back downstairs, peeking back into the room and finding the envoy already snoring, Treize promised to never give the boy liqour ever again. He wasn't so sure that he'd hold back should this incident happen again.

------------------------------

Wufei looked up from his seat on the ground, nestled in a small niche of rock and grass (as they had longed broke free of the desert), as Duo heaved a heavy sigh yet again. It was obvious that the braided thief was trying to gain their attention, and as Quatre was busy setting up a small fire and Zechs was off with horses to search for water, that left Wufei with the job of humoring the taller boy.

He scowled as Duo sighed again, violet eyes trying to look in the warrior's direction as discreetly as he could, but failing. Then again, Wufei was sure that the braided boy wanted Wufei to know he was asking for his attention. He cut off another sigh before Duo could finish it.

"Duo, what do you want!"

He didn't mean to snap, but the boy could be quite aggrivating. He rolled his eyes as Duo beamed at him and stood to bounce in his direction. He only glared at him as Duo dropped down beside him, his grin brightening as Wufei scowled at him.

"Nothing!", the thief chirped happily with a laugh, leaning back against the rock.

Wufei couldn't help the growl that escaped him, and he clenched his hands into fist so as not to strike his traveling companion. He had been warned by Quatre that any more violent acts toward Duo would get him his own knock to the head. He hadn't believed the boy until he had hit Duo a few hours earlier.

His hand rose to his head, rubbing at the still sore spot that Quatre had clocked him. He didn't think the prince could hit that hard. Either way, he had learned his lesson. Hurting Duo was no longer a choice. He would just have to grit his teeth and bear the thief's constant stupidity.

"Duo, you idiot!", at least yelling at him made him feel slightly better.

Duo merely laughed and Wufei ignored him, looking to where Quatre sat stoking the fire.

"I'm just so bored."

His eyebrow twitched as Duo began to speak. Duo's boredom usually meant throbbing headaches in the near future.

"I though maybe we could talk."

The serious tone in Duo's voice had caught his attention, and he dragged his eyes away from the blond prince to look at the violet-eyed gypsie. Duo was looking up at the sky, his face holding a thoughtful expression, before he turned curious eyes in the dark-haired warrior's direction.

"I'm curious.", Duo slowly began, "I overheard Anoki calling Heero a Soul Stealer and saying that he could never have yours. What is that and why exactly is he after yours?"

Wufei sighed, not exactly sure how to avoid that question. Well, he could always refuse to answer, but the least he could do was explain what the hell Heero was. Then he could always avoid answering the second half of Duo's question.

"A Soul Stealer is exactly what it sounds like.", he began, his eyes looking back to watch Quatre, "It's a man or woman who has perfected an art in which they can steal a person's soul, thus gaining any ability or special attribute that they own. Heero is one of the strongest, and he has gained his strength in a short period of time due to his excessive soul stealing. He wants power, in fact, he craves it. I'm not sure of what he intends to do with said power, but I can assure you that it is most likely connected to some ill-content."

"Yeah, but, what does he want with _you_?", Duo pushed, violet eyes showing his interest.

Wufei turned to Duo and had to let himself smile a bit, as the look he was being given reminded him of a child interested in a hero's tale or bed-time story.

"What does it matter what Heero wants?", he retaliated with a question of his own, "Whatever it is, I'll never allow him to get it."

He watched Duo frown, which quickly turned into a pout, this time reminiscent of a child who hadn't gotten his way.

"Aren't you going to at least tell me?", Duo questioned and Wufei only smirked.

"Nope."

"But I want to know!", the braided boy whined.

"Duo leave Wufei alone."

Wufei looked up with Duo to find Quatre hovering over them, a bowl of steaming water and clean bandages in his hands. He heard Duo grumbling beside him, but ignored the boy, in favor of staring up at the Golden Prince in all his glory. Quatre seemed to be haloed by the sun light that came streaming down, that in which he happened to be blocking from Wufei, but it was something to admire.

"But Quatre!", Duo was complaining, another pout on his face, "Why does he have to be so secretive? What is he hiding? Don't you want to know!"

Wufei watched as Quatre merely smiled gently at the braided thief, kneeling down beside him and taking out a small cloth which he dipped into the water.

"I'm sure anything Wufei wants us to know he will tell us in due time.", Quatre responded, turning to pin Wufei with a piercing gaze, "Secrets aren't meant to be kept forever."

He couldn't help the blush that took his face at that stare, and he wasn't exactly sure why he was blushing to begin with. None the less, Wufei was able to turn his eyes way from the Middle Continent's next ruler, only to be met with Duo's teasing grin. He sighed in exasperation and waited for whatever it was the braided teen was about to deliver.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a lot of secrets that Wufei's just dying to let you know, Quatre.", the thief muttered with a laugh.

"Would you get out of here!", Wufei screamed, watching Duo jump up from his seat beside him, "Go do something useful!"

"I agree, Duo.", Quatre was saying, shooing him off, "Why don't you go unroll the sleeping packs?"

"Alright, alright!", Duo was still teasing him, "I'll leave you two alone. Just to let you know though, I won't be too far, so don't think I won't see anything."

He couldn't help but throw the rock at the idiot's fat head, Duo laughing as he ran off to avoid it.

"Dumb pain in my- ow!"

Wufei looked to Quatre, his hand rubbing at the part of his arm that had been unmercifully pinched and knew that he had broken the rules.

"I told you no more trying to hurt Duo."

"Yeah, well he deserved it."

Wufei glared off in the direction where Duo was now doing as he was told, before he was looking back to Quatre, who at that moment decided to lift the sloe-eyed boy's outer shirt.

"What are you doing!", Wufei demanded, jerking and snatching his robes back down.

His face flushed red for a moment before it was crumpling in pain. Damn it, he had probably just tore open his wound. . . again!

"I want to take care of that injury.", Quatre told him, reaching for Wufei's robes again.

This time Wufei didn't stop him as Quatre gently opened them and pushed them from his shoulders, and was then gently lifting the undershirt up and off. The two stopped as Duo's cat call echoed in their direction, and the violet-eyed gypsie barely had time to duck from the rock thrown in his direction. This time it was thrown by Quatre, and the two watched as Duo ran off to who knew where.

"Idiot."

Wufei's mumbled word earned him a disapproving stare from Quatre and he quietly apologized, his eyes looking down to the grass covered ground.

"You know, you have to learn how to ignore him.", Quatre was telling him, as he began to clean the bleeding wound.

Wufei clenched his teeth, trying his best not to hiss in pain as the prince tried to be as gentle as possible. He was beginning to wonder if the damn thing would _ever _heal. It had bandaged so many damn times already. The groan of discomfort he couldn't hold back, as Quatre gently prodded at it, tsking as he obviously found something he didn't like.

"You're getting an infection.", he announced.

Wufei merely shrugged at the news. He wasn't too surprised, being that although it had been bandaged, it wasn't exactly tended to correctly. He had been sweaty and they had been sleeping on sand, which so easily crept into his clothes; so whay not his bandages?

He looked to Quatre, whose face held a look of concentration as he returned to gently wiping clean the gash in Wufei's side. Wufei could also tell that he was worried, as Quatre was easy to read, though the young prince did try to hide what he was feeling at times. Now was one of those times, but the warrior could see past the sloppily placed mask.

"What is it?", he questioned, momentarirly getting Quatre to stare up at him.

"You'll need stitches, Wufei.", his face tried to show calm, but his voice carried the panic he wanted to hide, "There isn't a doctor for miles, and we barely have any medicine to fight against the infection. What if it gets worse, and it makes you sick? Wufei, what if it gets so bad that you die. . . would it be my fault? It feels like it's my fault. I-"

"Quatre!"

His stern call worked in cutting Quatre's panic attack short, and he offered the boy a comforting smile. It was nice to know that someone was looking out for him.

"I'll be fine.", he assured him, or at least tried to, "You can believe me when I say that I've lived through worse."

There was silence that followed his statement, in which Quatre dropped his gaze, and busied himself with cleaning the rag in the bowl of water. Wufei knew that something was on his mind, and his smile faded as he waited for whatever it was Quatre was about to ask him.

"You mean Heero?"

And there it was. It would seem that everyone wanted to know how he was connected to Heero, even though it was a subject that he avoided delving into, since it was a bit painful to Wufei. He offered half a smile anyway, and merely leaned back against the rock behind him, his ebony eyes staring out to the cloud speckled sky.

"Yes.", he finally answered, after a deep sigh, "Among other things."

He waited, never looking to Quatre, but knowing another question was bound to follow it.

"Back there, at the brothel, he was trying to kill you.", Quatre's voice was low, and Wufei nearly had to strain to hear him, "Anoki said that he wanted your soul. What could he possibly need it for?"

Wufei swallowed a lump in his throat as he thought about it himself. Heero hadn't wanted his soul to begin with, at least, not until after his Master's death. What his soul held, he could never allow Heero to gain possesion of, and he didn't trust anyone else with it.

"I'm not sure.", Wufei answered half truthfully.

He had a pretty good idea of _why _Heero wanted his soul, but he couldn't say that he was one-hundred percent accurate with his guess.

"The flames you fought in.", Quatre went on, obviously unsatisfied, "Was that a trap?"

"No.", Wufei simply answered, before explaining, "It was Ao Zhan. It's a final battle between two warriors; a fight to the death. However, you can say that it was used as a trap. Both fighters must agree on Ao Zhan. Heero called up the sacred barrier without my consent, that's also why it was easy to break-"

He stopped, his eyes widening in surprised as he was greeted with an armful of the prince, who squeezed him gently. He heard Quatre's sigh of relief and was a bit confused as to why the prince was hugging him. His heart was pounding in his chest, having the boy so close, but he easily wrapped on arm around Quatre, resting his hand on top of golden locks.

"I'm so glad you're alright.", Quatre murmured, his words muffled with his face buried in Wufei's shoulder, "Who knows where we'd be if we'd lost you."

Their moment was interrupted by the trill of horses, and Wufei glanced up to find Zechs leading the horses back to the camp sight. He looked in their direction, but only raised an eyebrow at the two of them, before climbing down off of the horse he was riding. Quatre pulled away from Wufei, much to the warrior's dismay, to greet the older blond. Wufei kept seated, nodding to Zechs who drew closer so that he joined them.

"Finally taking care of that I see.", the taller blond said in observance, "Looks like you'll need to sew that shut."

Zechs knelt beside him to get a better look and Wufei merely rolled his eyes as the older boy whistled at the damage.

"And you've got an infection.", he repeated Quatre's earlier words, "Seems like it's only going to get worse."

Wufei only shrugged, having heard this once already. There wasn't much he could do until they got the medicine to treat him. He'd only have to grit his teeth and bear it.

"Another time, maybe.", Wufei worded, ready to get dressed again, "For now, bandage it up and let's get on our way."

"But I made Duo unroll the sleeping packs.", Quatre said, his face confused, "Shouldn't you rest even for a little while?"

"I have.", Wufei said, reaching for the new bandages that Quatre had brought, "And now I think it best we move on. We won't have the sunlight for too long, and the sooner we hit the mountains, the better."

He began wrapping his own bandages, but was stopped by Zechs, who took over for him. The older boy was frowning in disapproval but Wufei chose to ignore it. Anoki had managed to stop Heero, but for how long? For all he knew, the brown-haired Soul Stealer was on their trail by now. The last thing he needed was for the dark man to catch up with them.

He knew what Heero was like. He had seen the man kill those who were innocent to get to whomever he was chasing at the time. Now as no different. Besides, it would seem that Wufei wasn't the only one he was after. Wufei had seen the way Heero had looked at Duo. That look alone told him that Heero would let his attention be swayed to the braided gypsie. After all, Duo did seem promising for a man who craved power. Not to menetion, the idiot didn't look all that bad. Wufei would admit, the braided teen was a looker.

And speaking of said thief. . . Wufei looked about the camp to realize that Duo was missing. It would seem that after having run off to escape the rock that was thrown at him, their braided miscreant had yet to return.

"Has anyone seen Duo?", he questioned.

The others stopped to look about them, their brows creasing with identical frowns as they realized the violet-eyed boy was indeed missing.

"You didn't see him when you were heading back to camp?", Quatre was asking Zechs.

The older of the group only shook his head, his eyes looking to the beginning of wooded area that Duo could have possibly headed into.

"I would have brought him back with me.", Zechs told them, although he had a feeling that if he had tried, the thief would have outright refused to acompany him.

Wufei's worry grew as he followed Zechs' gaze to the woods, his gut dropping as he realized that Duo could be in some sort of trouble. He tried to mask his sudden distress, (though why he was feeling it he couldn't quite comprehend), with annoyance and he sucked his teeth as he stood from the ground.

"I guess we have no choice but to go after the blockheaded twit."

He managed to dodge Quatre's swinging fist, having forgotten the prince's earlier threat, and redressed himself in his soiled robes.

"He couldn't have gotten that far.", he told the other two, "We'll leave the horses here for now and return when we find him."

He was leading the way only because he figured that someone had to take the role of leader, not because of the nagging feeling in his chest to find Duo as quickly as possible and bring him back safe and sound to the camp. With a frown fitted on his face, Wufei disappeared into the trees, not even bothering to check if Zechs and Quatre were behind him. He was sure that they would follow him, and even if they didn't, he'd just find Duo on his own. He had to.

------------------------------

Heero couldn't help but grit his teeth in nothing but pure rage as he tried his best to break free of his bonds. Whoever that man had been, he was particularly strong, as his magic had yet to wear of. The simple branches, that he could otherwise easily break without much effort, were still holding strong. And that wasn't the worst of it; he had to pee.

"Where the hell is Trowa!", he snapped aloud, struggling even harder to break free.

Though it was to no avail. He was caught tight and he was sure that there was really no way out of it. At least, not with physical strength. He concentrated as he reached deep within himself, pushing his way past vengeful souls as he searched for one in particular. It took him a while, his face scowling as he had encountered many a soul that were trying to fight their way free or looked to him for sympathy and mercy.

It was found finally, the one he wanted, curled up alone in a distant corner of himself. Heero smiled as he touched it and let the soul merge with his own, becoming one for the moment with the remnant of what had once been a young woman. It had been worth stealing her soul, and now that he had merged with her's in particular, he could finally make his way free from these damn bindings.

Blue eyes lightened to a murky white, as lavender-colored energy crackled about him, tracing the branches that held Heero captive. With a cry, Heero was free, the bindings crumbling away and the foreign man rose from the floor. He panted as he stood their, not quite from exhaustion, but mostly from rage.

Trowa was still missing, Wufei had escaped him, the prince and his little violet-eyed friend slipped from his grasp, and damnit all to the Hells; he really, _really _needed to pee. He looked about at the destroyed brothel, now empty as everyone had just left him there, and he decided it was best that he look for an outhouse, or something remotely similar.

He stumbled out into the deserted hall, his head a bit woozy from using that particular technique, and was able to begin his search. He made it to the back hall, before he gave up and decided to relieve himself in a potted palm. With his bladder emptying, Heero could think a bit more clearly, and he could also realize his surroundings as well.

He heard someone clear their throat, and he looked over his shoulder, to find the one person he had been looking for. He smiled as green eyes glared at him. At least he had found him, even though Trowa looked about ready to kill the next thing he could get his hands on. Those eyes were already slitted in their demonic form, blood dripping past clench fingers, as sharp claws dug into the flesh of his plams.

Heero let himself finish, before he was tucking himself away, and then turning to his newest slave.

"I was wondering what happened to you.", Heero stated, his voice holding a tone for normal conversation.

"A damned wizard, that's what!"

Heero couldn't help but smirk as fangs flashed with Trowa's outburst, the malumcinis struggling to fight against the unbreakable bonds. Well, at least until Heero had tried his hand at it.

"You've run into him as well?", he asked kneeling next to Trowa, "Wish I had been paying attention. That bastard was powerful. . . can you imaging merging with-"

"Who gives a flying shit!"

Heero was actually stunned to silence, but his face held his stoic mask instead of his surprise. Trowa was more than pissed, and it would seem that it would stay that way for quite awhile. Though an angry Trowa was a damned sexy Trowa, and Heero couldn't help but grin in a lecherous fashion.

He went to reach out, but his hand stopped half way, his eyeborw arching at Trowa's demand.

"Don't touch me!", the green-eyed demon snapped with a threatening growl.

"Don't you want my help?", Heero inquired, and Trowa sneered at him with a look of disgust.

"Not until you wash your hands."

Heero only snorted, but stood to go find some sort of water anyway. He'd humor the damned imp, if it helped him get to actually touch the pretty little body that was at the moment trapped. He could easily take advantage of the teen, as Trowa was already bound and could easily be taken, but he liked the demon's violent side.

"And hurry up, will you!", Trowa's voice called after him as he made his way down the hall, "I have to pee!"

Another snort was all Heero gave and then he was rounding a corner in his search for water. Even if he found it right away, he'd stall a bit. It would teach his little servant that _he _was the one in charge.

He managed to find a fountain, and took to washing his hands it, looking about the room that it was in. This must have been the harem, if the cushion and low lying day beds were any indication at all. When he was done he walked about the room, stalling for time as he let his feet carry him over the tiled floor, enjoying the lingering scent of perfume and oils.

Then his steps faltered, as a touch to his sense had him shivering in delight. Something of interest was nearby, and the familiar feeling brought a vision of the long-haired blond that Trowa was obssessed with killing. His demonic slave would be glad to hear the news. It looked like he would get to see some bloodshed after all.

------------------------------

Trowa struggled to fight his way free, cursing Heero a thousand times over, as the Northerner had left him there longer than was neccessary. Yet, no matter how much he fought the damn binds, he couldn't break them, and he was now _pissed_.

A roar of frustration tore from his throat as he failed to release himself from the magically bound branches, then he was falling limp in defeat, panting since he had tired himself out with fighting his wooden chains. He had tried burning them, but they never ignited, and what he could scratch at with his claws never even took a mark.

That perverted jackass was suppossed to have been back by now. Wait until he _did _return. Trowa would give him what he deserved; a thorough ass kicking.

Cat like eyes widened at the familiar, and recently mosted hated, brush of magic. He snarled, a growl rumbling low in his chest as he struggled to free himself yet again. Then he was freezing as confusion hit him full force. This magic felt different, and yet, it was still the same. He tried to center on it, but was merely confusing himself further.

The only way to now ease his befuddled mind was to see for himself. His own demonic energy wasn't breaking him free, and neither was his physical strength, since his make shift chains were specifically designed to trap "evil". He most definately fell under that catergory. That's why he needed Heero. Though the man had no good intention instilled within him, he somehow managed to have the ability of a Holy Man, or whatever they were calling them these days. However, the large weapon wielder was no where to be seen.

"Where the hell is he!", Trowa bellowed to no one in particular.

"Right here!"

Trowa had no other warning as he felt power surround him and then he was free, dropping to the ground as the branches around him disintergrated. His sharp eyes only glared up at Heero, who slowly sauntered over to him, an amused smile fitted on his face. Trowa had to resist the urge to claw at said face and wipe that rediculous smile from it. Now wasn't the time for that, though. He had business to take care of.

He stood from floor, Heero turning and ready to lead the way, but Trowa headed in the opposite direction.

"The exit's this way.", the blue-eyed warrior reminded him and Trowa only scoffed.

"I know."

He stopped in front of the same potted plant that Heero had used himself much earlier, as he was unable to ignore the call of nature much longer.

"We'll go when I'm finished."

------------------------------

Zechs swore under his breath as he trudged through the forest, having nearly tripped on another overgrown tree root. He was trying his best to figure out what on earth had led the braided thief out here? Why had he even left the camp, escaping the trajectory of a rock or not, without informing someone he'd be coming out this far.

They were already a good half hour away from the campsite, and Zechs was beginning to wonder if they'd even find him. He wasn't one to look on the bright side, and yet he really wasn't pessimistic for that matter, but he was beginning to doubt that Duo would be found anytime soon. There was a chance that the boy had managed to hurt himself and was now lying unconcious on the forest floor.

He made sure not to announce that, as the last time he worded that he thought Duo dead, had nearly landed him an introduction with the blade of Wufei's sword. It had been stopped merely by luck, as Zechs' senses had acted in time to ward the warrior away with a small blast of magic.

He had been scolded by Quatre, and remined that Wufei was injured, and the Eastern boy had been equally reprimanded. After Wufei's injury was checked, they were off again, Wufei storming off ahead of them. Quatre lagged behind with him, his blond head bowed in obvious distress, and his bottom lip being knawed away at.

He was, to say the least, a little distraught by the entire thing, and Zechs couldn't blame him. Since Quatre was the empath, he could easily feel every emotion that they were all feeling, and Wufei's was obviously the strongest. Zechs didn't need empathy to see it. This sudden anguish that the Eastern warrior was feeling with the thief's disappearance was something to question, as Zechs was sure that Wufei had never shown nothing more than impatience and annoyance with the braided teen.

"Wufei's panicking."

Quatre's voice was a quiet murmer, one filled with hurt and worry, and Zechs had to fight against the urge to feel exactly the same. Just because Quatre now knew of his ability didn't mean he could control it. That left Zechs having to fight off bleeding emotions and trying to keep his right of mind around the, at the moment, emotionally unstable prince.

"Duo!"

Wufei's voice, coated with desperation and trepidation, was hard to ignore and Zechs looked up to find Wufei hacking away at the surrounding brush. It was then he realized that something was wrong, something much worse than the braided thief's disappearance.

He turned to Quatre then, grabbing hold of the younger blond and turning him to face him, a bit too roughly it would seem. Quatre stumbled at the force of his pull, and he apologized quickly as he helped Quatre right himself.

"Feel for him.", he demanded.

Aquarmarine eyes looked up at him in confusion, and Zechs narrowaed his own blue eyes, conveying a silent message that Quatre needed to trust him.

"Use your empathy and feel for him.", he further explained.

He watched Quatre shake his head in doubt, before looking to where Wufei was mutilating an innocent bush.

"I can't-", his words were stopped by Zechs before he could even finish.

"Yes, you can!", the taller blond snapped, Quatre's wide-eyed gaze snapping back to him.

"Wufei's emotions are too strong.", the smaller boy tried to argue.

Zechs wouldn't take that as an excuse however. Quatre could do it, all he needed to do was focus.

"Concentrate."

He saw Quatre turn his head to look at Wufei again, but he took hold of the prince's chin, and gently turned it back so that the boy was staring up at him.

"I know you can do this, Quatre.", he encouraged him gently, "Now ignore Wufei and concentrate!"

------------------------------

Quatre stared up at Zechs, a bit unsure that he would be able to do what the older boy was asking, but he realized he had no choice. If he didn't try, Wufei would most likely loose himself in the forest as well, looking for their braided companion.

"Now, Quatre!", Zechs was pushing him.

With a nod of his head, he closed his eyes, trying his best to block out Wufei's feelings and reaching out for Duo's. The only thing he had to go on was that he knew Duo was always smiling, and he let himself look for a happy feeling. He found longing, but that seemed to be coming from Zechs.

He reached farther, now trying his best to block out Zechs' emotions as well, searching his best for something that felt like Duo. He stopped short as he realized lonliness, hidden hurt, and something that felt of feigned euphoria. He lingered on it, trying to make out a face to attach it to, and surprisingly enough, he was able to.

His eyes slowly opened once he had studied who it was, and Qautre couldn't help but feel saddened.

"Duo.", that's who it had been.

The name fell from his lips in a sympathetic tone, and Quatre looked up to Zechs.

"You found him?"

Quatre only nodded at the question, letting Zechs call to Wufei the good news, which had the warrior running to them and grabbing hold of the Golden Prince.

"Where is he Quatre?", his grip was a bit painful, but Quatre beared it.

"North, probably ten minutes away.", Quatre's head bowed, his bangs hiding his face in shadows.

The tone in Quatre's voice wasn't missed.

"Is everything alright?"

Quatre shook his head and when he looked up, his face was wet with tears.

"No.", he finally answered, with a shuddering breath, "He's hurting."

------------------------------

Duo let his violet eyes look about the desecrated camp that he had been led to. What had been leading him, he wasn't sure, but he had willingly followed it. This is what he had found, and it was soon after he realized that it was _here _that he was supposed to find.

Well, he had found it and now he wished that he hadn't.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, as he layed curled up on his side, hiding under an over-turned wagon. He had wrapped himself in a sheer afghan, which was embroidered in gold, and held it tightly against him.

Memories that had been locked away for so long, had emerged and Duo sniffled as new tears fell from his already puffy eyes. This had been his family, his friends, and his own kind. This very wagon had been his mother's and this shawl was hers as well.

Though memory had returned to him, he couldn't quite remember what had happened here, though he knew it was horrible. One glance at the upturned wagon had him bawling his eyes out, and seeking the comfort inside it that he had experienced as a child. It didn't help much, but it was something.

He realized that it was getting late, and that he should have been heading back to camp, but he couldn't find the will. He wanted to spend just a few more hours here, at least until he didn't feel quite so sad anymore.

The barren campsite wasn't helping him feel any better, as it kept reminded him that he was the only one left, the last of his people. He was pretty sure that there were other gypsies, but this particular group had been _his_, and he had been a part of it. Now. . . well now he had nothing.

He lifted the mauve-colored shawl over his head, hiding his face away underneath it and shutting his eyes so that he couldn't see the emptiness of the camp through the sheer fabric.

He wondered, for a moment, if he had ever truly been happy. With his memories repressed, was happiness the emotion that he had autmatically used as a mask? Giddy and carefree; that was what he had thought most of his life had been like. Now he knew otherwise, and he was beginning to feel worse as he realized more and more of his past.

A small sob escaped him, and he curled up even tighter in a fetal position, trying to comfort himself. There was nothing he could do but wait here, and let his memories continue to slowly return to him. That as well as hope that he wasn't as alone as he felt right now.

As he lay somewhat hidden in the broken wagon, he wasn't able to see the pair of yellow eyes watching him, nor the jowls dripping with saliva as black tongues licked razor-sharp teeth. He didn't even know that he wasn't quite so alone as he thought.

T.B.C.

I'm sorry that this took so long. You see, work gets in the way and I only have the weekend to write fics. Not much time then either, but I managed. I wanted to update this, I had inspiration and the need to post another chapter. Hopefully, you guys will tell me what you thought and I can continue to be motivated to write this here fic of mine.


End file.
